Two Worlds Combined
by Dancer06
Summary: Sequel To Two Worlds Collide Make sure to read Two Worlds Collide before this one, you don't want any spoilers :)
1. Together

We pulled away from our embrace, Ally took a deep breath, "well are you ready for this?" she asked looking up at me nervously, I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm ready for anything," I answered her as we heard the front door open and the voices of our friends and parents filled the room. "Officer Darryl whats going on you had us all meet here said it was urgent," I heard Mrs Dawson ask. "When did Austin get here?" My dad asked, "everyone please take a seat all your questions will be answered, Austin just got here a few minutes before you he's in the bathroom, now please come in and get comfortable." Darryl said, we heard them all file into the living room, Ally and I were in the kitchen waiting for Darryl to cue us in. "There's some important information about Isaac that I had to wait to tell you guys, until now that is," Darryl began after everyone quieted down, "wh-what kind of information?" Trish asked confused, it was quiet for a brief moment then Darryl spoke again, "Austin?" I took a deep breathe as did Ally, I grabbed her hand as we walked out of the kitchen towards the living room. Ally stayed behind me as we walked into the living room, all eyes were on me, I couldn't help but wear the smile across my face, "Austin?" My parents both asked looking at me confused, I moved to the side revealing Ally.

Everyone gasped, "I-is this a dream?" Trish asked confused and on the verge of tears looking from Darryl to me to Ally, everyone was shocked into silence, Allys mom screamed as she ran towards her daughter tears streaming down her face as she embraced Ally in a tight hug. Mr Dawson's hands shook as he stroked Allys cheek, as if to check to make sure she was real, he looked to me with tears in his eyes, I patted him on the back with a smile, he started laughing as the tears fell before hugging both his wife and daughter. After her parents let go of her, Ally walked forward, the guys were still in shock, mouths gaping open, Trish, Cassidy, and Kira were all crying, "your alive, your really alive?" Cassidy choked out, Ally smiled, "yea I really am Im so so..." All three girls screamed with happiness as they ran to Ally, all four of them hugged and cried, Ryder walked up to me giving me a huge hug, patting me on the back, "you knew?" he asked, I shook my head, "no! I just found out maybe 20 minutes ago, got the same call you all did, Darryl will explain it all when we've all calmed down." The girls finally pulled away from each other still sobbing, "why don't you girls take a seat, I'll explain everything to you all," I took a seat in an empty chair next to Allys parents, Ally came and sat on my lap and held her mothers hand tightly as Darryl told everyone what he had told me about Isaac getting away and needing to put Ally in protective custody without any of us knowing and for us to all be under the impression she was dead so he'd believe it and come out of hiding. They didn't know how long it could have been, but they hoped it wouldn't be long so that Ally could come home, thankfully Isaac made the mistake of showing up to Ally's house after her funeral, when an undercover cop was across the street disguised as a gardener, no one had showed up to Allys since it was broken into, so it gave him away when he brought a bouquet of white roses.

His trial was in two days, Christmas was in five, we had pulled out of the performance for Jingle Ball, due to the incident, New York was still ahead of us, but right now all that mattered to any of us was that we were together, Ally was alive, and we were together, in this moment things were right, things were calm...things were going to get hectic.

**So this will be the shortest chapter I promise, lol I was having a really hard time with writers block trying to figure out how I was going to write the opening chapter, I hope I did well I don't think it was my best but I promise things will be great. **

**Let me know what you thought of the opening chapter, I've been getting some great ideas and advice from some readers and I'm taking everything into consideration along with my ideas and plans, so please along with your reading leave a review and if you have an idea or would like to see something take place leave it in your review.**

**love you guys and I hope you all enjoy the sequel as much as you did with Two Worlds Collide.**

**xoxo**

**Goal: 5 reviews I know you guys can do it!**


	2. Remembering

We spent a couple hours at Darryl's house talking about everything that had happened from the past three weeks, then it was time, it was time to go home. Ally's mom went upstairs with her to help her pack up all her things that she had at Darryls, my parents said goodbye to all of us and told me to call them tomorrow with details on the trial for Tuesday, I hugged them both and nodded in agreement, as Darryl walked them out Mr Dawson came up to me, "Austin can I speak with you in private?" he asked, I nodded as I followed him out to the back porch Ryder and the rest of the group said their goodbyes to us and headed towards the front door. I stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep them warm from the crisp December night air, he turned around to face me, "Austin, I owe you my life for what you did to save my little girl," he began I went to speak but he continued, "I know the situation we were all put in to believe she had died, but the fact that she really didn't is because of you, you put your life on the line that night to save her and if you hadn't we probably wouldn't be standing here tonight, Ally would probably be...de" his voice broke as he tried to get it out, he shook his head away from the thought, "the point is Austin, she's alive and its because of you, I'm so happy and proud to know that you are a part of her life, I know you will always do everything in your power to keep our daughter safe, and well I just wanted to truly thank you for that." He took a deep breathe after he finished I wasn't quite sure what to say, "I love Ally Mr Dawson, and all though you speak of me saving her life, I want you to know how much she's saved mine since she stepped into it, she's my world Mr Dawson." I said, he let out a small laugh as I continued, "I want you to know sir, I gave her a promise ring when we were in Savannah," I took a pause to see a change in his expression, his smile only grew so I continued, "I made a promise to her Mr Dawson, that I will always be there for her and that one day I hope I can truly show her how happy she makes me, one day Mr Dawson I'd like to ask her to marry me and it would mean the world to her to know that she had yours and Ms. Dawson's blessing and it would mean a lot to me to know you both support us." I said quietly, next thing I knew Mr Dawson had me in a tight hug patting me on the back, "I would be honored to call you my son Austin, and I know for a fact so would Penny, we may be separated but we both know a great thing when we see it."

The back door open, "Lester? Austin? you guys ready?" Ms Dawson asked stepping out, Mr Dawson and I looked at each other both with a smirk, he winked at me before shaking my hand and we headed inside. I walked in behind Mr Dawson Ally was standing in the kitchen with a questioning look on her face and a suitcase at her feet. I smiled as I walked up to her placing a kiss to her forehead, "you ready to go home?" she smiled up at me, "absolutely!"

* * *

After about an hour of a quiet drive and entwined fingers with the occasional kiss to the top of my hand from Austin, we finally turned onto his street and that's when the nerves hit me, he pulled into the drive way, I pulled my hand away from his taking a deep breath as I stared at the house. I hadn't been here since I was kidnapped, the images started to flood my memory again from that day, then I was snapped out of my trance, "Alls? you ok?" I looked over to Austin, he had turned off the truck and was staring at me with concern, I faintly smiled, "ya, I'm just...nervous I guess" I said looking back down at my hands as they clenched together in my lap. A gentle hand caressed my face as it turned me back to face him, "maybe you should of stayed at your dads," he asked quietly, my head shot up as I shook it, "no, I want to be with you, I know I was away from everyone, but the only face I saw before falling asleep each night and waking up to every morning that kept me going was yours Austin," I said, a small smile spread across his face, I looked back out the window towards Austins house, "I need to face this Austin and I might as well do it sooner rather than later, I need to get past this, I need to move on," I looked over at him again, "we need to move on from this" I said, Austin took off his seat belt leaning towards me he pulled me into a kiss, "I love you so much baby, we will get through this, together" I smiled into our kiss then flinched in pain, Austin's expression turned to worry, "you ok?" I smiled as I nodded and leaned back into my seat taking a deep breath, "ya, I'm still a little sore though, lot has happened today, Darryl's wife had me on bed rest almost 24/7 these past 3 weeks, so with how much has happened today its been a lot for me." I said lightly grasping the upper part of my stomach where I was shot. Austins eyes glanced down at my hand before back up at me, worry still clouded his eyes, I let out a small laugh, "I'm okay babe I'm still healing that's all" I said, his eyebrows furrowed as if he didn't believe me, "you sure?" he asked, I stuck out my pinky, "I pinky swear" I said with a smile trying to lighten then mood, he couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh shaking his head he turned around and got out of his truck, he walked around to my side and helped me out.

We walked up to the front door hand in hand, Austin let go for a quick moment to grab his keys and unlock the door, he opened the door and we walked in, Austin flipped on the light in the entrance and I held my breath. The mirror that was once on the wall right by the front door was gone, it had crashed to the floor when Dallas and Chris forced their way into the house, a shiver went down my spine as I remembered that day as if it was yesterday. I could feel Austins eyes on me as mine scanned the room, new lamps on the hall table and side table near the couch replaced the old ones, I slowly walked away from Austin towards the kitchen, of course the floor was clean, but my memory still showed the floor covered in blood, I had ran into the kitchen and grabbed one of the butcher knives near the stove, Chris came at me and I slashed the knife towards him it got him across the stomach which led to me hitting the floor from a punch to the face and a kick to the stomach. He tried to stop the bleeding but he dripped every where as he continued to attack me, as I screamed for Austin.

"Alls?" I didn't realize I had been staring into space standing in the middle of the kitchen when Austin came in behind me, I shook my head bringing myself back to reality and turned to him, "you okay?"he asked, I nodded, "yea, I'm not going to lie it is a little weird being here after all that happened, but I'm okay.." I said still staring around the kitchen, Austin was about to say something when I cut him off, "...I'm really tired though too, I need to go change my bandage and then I'm going to call it a night k?" I said looking to him, he nodded, "k I'm going to lock up down here and I'll be up in a bit" he said, I smiled before walking past him, I gave his hand a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my bag and headed upstairs.

One thing that I was relieved about was that Austins bedroom hadn't been invaded, I felt at ease when I walked into it I smiled and took a deep breath as I took it all in, it was just as I left it 3 weeks ago, his bed wasn't made I laughed, typical Austin, couple pieces of clothing scattered the floor, and the smell of his cologne lingered in the air, one thing different did catch my eye though, on his bed side dresser was a new picture I walked closer to it and picked it up a tear slid down my cheek, it was the picture we had taken the morning we left Savannah, technically it was the last picture we would have ever taken together and he had gotten it developed and framed. I sat the picture back down on the side dresser and walked into the bathroom bringing my bag with me, I stripped down to my bra and panties, I pulled out the bactine spray a clean gauze patch and gauze tape setting them all on the bathroom counter. I looked down at my stomach and slowly pulled off the current bandage, my stitches had been removed a week ago so the scar was healing up nicely, it was just tender and sensitive to touch, the doctor did say if I did to much at once it would get sore and start to cause some discomfort, that was definitely true. I sprayed the bactine and lightly cleaned it, flinching every now and then, I was taping the new gauze when I soft knock came to the bathroom door frame, I looked up to see Austin standing there with a smirk on his face as he looked me up and down, "beautiful as ever" I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "typical guy when he sees a woman in her underwear" I said teasingly as I walked past him and to his dresser drawer, "I'm not a typical guy, because I only act like that when I see you whether your clothed, underwear, or completely bare and natural you..." he said as he walked up behind me carefully wrapping his arms around my waist he whispered into my ear, "...are always going to be beautiful as ever." I smiled as his breath tickled my ear. He placed a kiss on my shoulder before letting go and stepping away to strip down to his boxers, I pulled out one of his t-shirts from his dresser and slipped it over my head, I heard a slight moan from behind me I turned around to see Austin gawking at me, I laughed as I climbed into bed under the covers, "lemme guess, I'm going to drive you crazy til I'm completely healed?" I said in a sarcastic voice, Austin laughed as he shut the door and turned off the light he climbed in next to me, "exactly" he said as I snuggled up to his side he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer, not that there was any more room, he kissed the top of my head, "I love you" he whispered in the dark, I smiled, "I'll never leave you again" I whispered back because I knew what he really wanted to say. His grip tightened a little around my body so I wrapped my arm around his stomach tightly, I turned my face up to his and placed a soft but passionate kiss to his lips, "I promise" I said before turning back to lay my head on his chest and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**So this one was a little bit more into detail on Allys healing and also what happened from her point of view on that day. **

**The trial is coming! Which means a few things, Allys survival will be revealed to the public, she'll come face to face with Isaac once again. Eeeekkkk**

**So as always tell me what you think please!**

**Goal: 10 reviews (you guys rocked on the first chapter almost doubled the goal!)**

**I Love You All So Much!**

**And the feedback I'm getting from just the first chapter is giving me more and more inspiration on wanting to make this story amazing!**

**xoxo**


	3. The Trial

I put my hair into a messy bun and put on the dirty blonde wig Trish had picked up for me, I was fixing my make up in the mirror when Austin walked into the bathroom wearing his black jeans, button up shirt, and sports coat. "Whoa! Sorry I was looking for my girlfriend," he said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him, "your hilarious Moon, really" I said as I turned back to the mirror to apply my lipstick.

Today was the trial, I was nervous as hell I'd be coming back out to the public that I had survived, the media was going to have a field day I wasn't scared for that I wanted my fans to know I was still here and that I'd still be around for them. The part that scared me and the worst of all, I was going to be coming face to face with Isaac again and having to tell my side of the story on everything that happened leading up to that day at the warehouse. Officer Darryl was going to be picking me up and taking me to the courthouse under disguise, Austin and everyone were going to meet us there, unfortunately I wouldn't be able to be with them until after the trial was finished but we'd see each other in the court room.

I took a deep breathe as I finished my make up, Austin came up behind me staring through the mirror back at me, "you doin okay?" he asked placing his hands on my shoulders, I smiled, "just nerves, do you mind zipping me up?" I asked moving the hair off my back so he could zip up my dress, he zipped me up before his hands trailed across my lower back to my waist and he pulled me to him, I leaned back against his chest, he placed a kiss to my shoulder and then on top of my head, "soon this will all be behind us Alls, and we'll get back on track" he said quietly against my hair, I smiled and let out a deep sigh, when the doorbell rang downstairs. I leaned away from Austin turning to face him, "that will be your ride" I said, he frowned, "yea...when is Darryl suppose to be here?" he asked as we walked out of the bathroom, I slipped on my black pumps as he grabbed his sunglasses, "he's actually waiting down the street for you to leave, he'll wait a couple minutes, I'm going to slip out the back and meet him" I said as we headed downstairs, "sneaky, its like your undercover" he said laughing, I turned to face him rolling my eyes once again, "babe technically I am undercover" he stopped, "oh yea, well either way I'm not happy with the fact of being separated with you.." he said, I went to intervene but he continued, "...but I understand why, I just can't wait to see the look on Isaac's face when you appear" he said in a low growl. I nodded, "yea well glad someone can't wait to see him" I said quietly, Austin looked at me confused but before he could say anything the doorbell rang again, "c'mon you need to get going" I said pushing him towards the door, before he opened it I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, "see you soon" I said, he smiled at me, "see you soon" he replied before shutting the door and locking it from the outside with his keys.

My phone vibrated seconds later, I opened the message from Darryl:

_Wait 5 minutes then exit from the back gate Ill pick u up 3 houses down from Austins._

I replied with an '_ok'_ then grabbed my purse and put on my jacket and sunglasses, I walked out back and locked the door behind me, I quickly made my way to side gate unlatching it and walking to the front of the house, I looked around, no one was outside of their homes, it was 10 in the morning on a Tuesday so everyone was at work and school. I walked out from the side of the house to the sidewalk and made my way towards Darryl's truck.

We pulled up to the courthouse and I could see the media swarming the front steps, a glimpse of blonde hair caught my eye in the crowd so I knew they were swarming Austin with questions. Darryl parked the truck and walked around to my side as I got out, "Alright Ally, you ready for this?" I fixed my wig and smiled the best I could at him, "ready as I'll ever be" I replied, he gave me an sympathetic smile before leading me up the steps to the entrance. "Now remember we won't be sitting near Austin, your family, or any of the others, we can't have any attention drawn to you" Darryl said to me quietly as we walked through the marble halls of the courthouse, I nodded in understanding, we turned down a quieter hallway then stopped in front of two wooden doors, I held my breathe...here goes nothing.

* * *

After multiple, "no comment" attempts Ally's parents and I finally made it up the steps and into the courthouse where the media was not allowed. We were greeted by my parents, the group, and Mark and Jordan. I took off my sunglasses as 3 officers came to stand in front of us, "whats going on?" Trish asked alert, that was when the front doors opened and we could see the flashes of the camera and hollers of questions, a man in a black armani suit walked in front of him as he was handcuffed and escorted in by four officers, he wore an orange jumpsuit and looked down at the floor as he walked. Once they were in the courthouse he lifted his head, his eyes meeting mine, my whole body tensed up and I felt my dads hand grip my shoulder as he past by us. His eyes didn't leave mine, before they disappeared down a hall a smirk spread across his face and he winked. "Stay calm bro" Ryder said from behind me, my nostrils flared as I took in a deep breathe and removed my shoulder from my dads hold, I nodded as my mom linked her arm through mine and Ally's mom grabbed hold of my other hand, they both gave me a reassuring smile and the officers escorted our group down the same hall to the courtroom.

_...45 minutes into the Trial..._

"I'd like to call to the stand Mr Austin Matthews Moon" the man in the armani suit announced, I padded my mom on the leg as I stood up and made my way to the stand. I pledged to tell the truth and took a seat as the questions began to flow. "When you got inside the warehouse Mr Moon how did you come across Ms Dawson?" he asked, "I heard yells coming from the other end of the building that she had escaped so I started calling out her name, I heard something down one of the aisles away from the yelling so I made my way towards it as I came around a corner Ally ran into me." I answered, "uh huh I see, and what shape was Ms Dawson in when you two found each other?" he asked, I took a deep breathe as I remembered, "her face was bruised from where she had been hit, her wrists were bloody and cut up from what ever they had used to tie her up with and...her arms had a huge gash across them" I said. He continued to ask more and more questions needing detailed answers for each one, I couldn't look at Ally's or my mom because all I needed to hear were the sobs as I explained that night. "Dallas Lopez, you knew him right Mr Moon?" the attorney asked, "yes I did from high school" I answered, he nodded, "and how did you come into contact with Mr Lopez again?" he asked, "club Dream, he was harassing Ally, I stepped in and that's how her and I came to meeting," I explained he smirked as I answered, "so you knew Mr Lopez from your past and just so happens the two of you approach the same girl at the same time, the same girl who months later ends up dead in your arms and him dead next to you?" My eyes widened was he seriously trying to pin this on me, "excuse me" I began, "objection your honor, Mr Darney is trying to manipulate the case, Mr Moon had nothing to do with the death of Allison Dawson!" the Dawsons attorney yelled out, "he was with her when the threats happened.." "order!" the judge called out, everyone went quiet, "Mr Darney I expect you to stick to questions that have to do with trial, anymore out of line questions and accusations towards Mr Moon or any other witnesses and I will have you removed from this courtroom, understand?!" Mr Darney smiled again, "of course your honor, no further questions" I tried to calm my breathing as my eyes made contact with the dirty blonde in the back of the court room, 'I love you' she mouthed, I held back my smile and slowed my breathing, the Dawsons attorney walked up to me, "Mr Moon you may step down" I nodded and walked back to take a seat, "your honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury we have heard from the officers who dealt with the case of Ms Allison Marie Dawsons stalker, the ones who showed up on the scene that night, we have heard from her friends who were with her when a couple of the incidents took place, as well as from her boyfriend who was with her through everything down to her last breath. Now! before we hear from Isaac Johnston there is one more witness I'd like to call to the stand here today," a few people started to stir in their seats, *tap**tap* "order, everyone please quiet down" the judge announced, "ladies and gentlemen due to the safety of their well being and their families and loved ones they remained in protection under the law, I'd like to now call to the stand Ms Allison Marie Dawson."

The courtroom erupted into gasps and whispers as people looked around for Ally's face my mom squeezed my hand as we all looked at each other with a smile, "what! what are you talking about Branson!" Darney screamed at our attorney, Isaac's body was stiff he didn't look around he just stared straight ahead I couldn't keep my eyes off of him until suddenly everything went quiet, I turned to see Ally had removed her wig and let down her brown waves as she walked down the aisle through the small swinging doors towards the witness stand where she stood next to her attorney, "Ms Branson would you care to explain what is going on here?" the judge asked sharing a shocked expression with everyone else in the room but ours. "Your honor, after Ms Dawson was rushed to the hospital it was let known to the authorities that Isaac Johnston had escaped and was still on the loose, for Ms Dawsons protection and that of her loved ones it was immediately put into action that she was put under the witness protection program until he was found, her family, friends, and boyfriend were led to believe she had died that night at the hospital to keep them out of harms way as well. They all only just learned two days ago of Ms Dawsons survival" Ms Branson explained to the judge, jury, and courtroom. More whispers spread across the room, *tap* "order please!" the judge looked down to Ally, "Ms Dawson, please take the stand" Ally nodded and walked around to take a seat the bailiff approached her and had her recite her pledge to tell the truth, she agreed and took a seat to face everyone.

Ms Branson approached Ally with a kind smile, "how are you doing Ally?" she asked, Ally nodded with a smile, "okay, nervous but I'm okay," she answered, Branson nodded, "okay good, just take it nice and slow okay?" Ally nodded. "Now Ms Dawson, I would like you to explain detail for detail from the moment you first saw Mr Johnston, met Mr Lopez and Mr Elliot Docker, met Mr Moon here, to the threats, notes, break ins, and of course the night you were attacked and kidnapped and taken to the warehouse. I ask everyone in the courtroom to please stay quiet and patient as Ms Dawson illiterates everything that has happened, we would like the jury to hear the entire point of view of that of the victim in this case." Branson said walking in a slow circle making eye contact with everyone as she spoke, she turned back to Ally and nodded, "go ahead Ms Dawson, from the beginning." Ally spoke in clear detail, of the night at Club Dream, her encounter with Dallas and Elliot and how she tried to excuse herself from the situation which led to me intervening. She spoke of how at the end of the night while we were dancing she saw Isaac for the first time staring at her as we danced, she told the story of her argument with Jimmy and how the night of the Summer End Bash led her to believe it was him who was harassing her. She explained the morning after when she and I found the picture of the two of us outside her front door, and what happened on Halloween night at Jordans party. She told every detail of what happened to her, during the time when we were separated, and this was the first time I was hearing it all.

_"It was Black Friday, so my friends Trish, Cassidy, Kira, and I decided to go shopping for Christmas grab a bite to eat and catch a movie. We shopped the whole mall, ate at the Olive Garden and saw Breaking Dawn Part II, later that evening we headed back to my house, as we walked up to my house there was glass all over the driveway and that's when Cassidy noticed my drivers side window was broken. We looked inside to see if anything was taken when I saw the bouquet of white roses laying on the passenger seat and a big white envelope underneath it with my name on it. Trish grabbed the bouquet and threw it in the trash while I opened the envelope inside were multiple picture of me from that day with the girls, shopping eating dinner, in the lobby of the movie theater, there was also a letter..." _she paused to take a breath, I stared at her hoping she'd meet my gaze, as if she heard my mental plea her eyes met mine, she looked scared I nodded telling her to keep going, she nodded and took another deep breath_, "_what did the letter say Ms Dawson?" Branson asked. _"It was a letter describing in vulgar detail, everything he was going to do to me, ev-everything that he has ever dreamed of doing to me," _she choked out trying to hold back tears, she shook her head to compose herself, "just breath Ally, can you please tell us what the letter said exactly?" Branson asked, my jaw clenched as my hands balled up into fists, Ally sniffled and nodded her head, _"It explained in vivid detail everything he wanted to do to me..sexually, he wanted to take me when I least expected it, he wanted to make me scream, make me beg, m-make me plead..." _her voice broke as she started to cry, my body shook as tears weld up in my eyes, Branson walked up to Ally handing her a tissue, I looked over at Isaac who just watched her with intense eyes and a smirk on his face, I wanted to kill him I wanted to jump over these benches and strangle him with my own two hands and watch the life disappear from his eyes, I wanted to inflict as much pain on him as possible for what he put Ally through, for what he put all of us through. Ally continued, _"he said he'd get a hold of me and when he did he'd record every second of it and send it to Austin, to let him know that I was his and o-only his." _After that Branson had her continue on with everything else that happened, from going to LA, coming home and staying at my house and going home the next day, she explained what her and I found when we got to her house, and after how we decided to get away for a while, when we got home she explained everything that happened that day that I was on the other end of the phone listening to everything that happened to her when she got attacked.

After that she explained everything that they did to her at the warehouse, the beating, the videotape, the gash across her arm being caused by Chris, that was his name he was the one that had held the knife to her throat in the video, she told how she escaped from Elliot and ran into me, how we both got attacked and dragged to another room, she told how Dallas explained his revenge on Austin and his deal, she told the room what happened when Isaac shot Dallas and then Elliot, when Austin got to her and revealed his gun in his jeans, the gun she used to shoot and kill Chris when he attacked Austin, seconds later she heard another shot and a sharp pain to her stomach, thats when she stumbled back looking down to see her hands covered in blood, her blood. Ally finished speaking, the room was dead silent, you could have heard a pin drop, Branson walked over to Ally, "thank you Ms Dawson," she looked over to Darney and nodded, "witness is yours" she said as she walked back to her table, Darney stood up he looked from Ally to Isaac, "I-I, n-no further questions your honor" he stuttered as he sat back down.

Ally stood up and stepped down from the witness stand. "What do you mean no further questions!" Isaac growled to his attorney, "Mr Johnston calm down," Darney said to him, Ally walked past their table, "I will not! She's suppose to be dead! If I can't have you no one will!" he yelled as he jumped up from his seat, I didn't think twice I leaped over the swinging gates as Isaac jumped over his table towards Ally, the girls screamed, I jumped in front of her guarding her with my body as the officers lunged for Isaac before he could reach us. People panicked and yelled as the incident took place, "order! order! Everyone please calm down, bailiffs take Mr Johnston into contempt now!" the judge yelled over the bustle, Ally clung to my back as the officers fought to pull Isaac out of the courtroom, "your suppose to be dead! No one can have you!" he screamed at Ally as he fought to get out of their grip, I backed Ally away towards Ms Branson's table still keeping her behind me and keeping my eyes locked on Isaac glaring at him as he spoke finally I snapped, "get him the fuck out of here!" I bellowed. "I said order! Mr Moon contain yourself! Everyone take a seat now!" yelled the judge again, the officers finally pulled Isaac out of the courtroom slamming the door shut behind him, everyone was still shaken by the incident, I was shaking with anger I spun around to face a wide-eyed Ally she was staring after the slammed door we could still hear Isaac's distant hollers, I cupped her face in my hands, "Alls are you ok?" her eyes finally met mine she nodded her head quickly, "y-yea I'm fine" she said quietly. "Mr Moon Ms Dawson please take your seats, everyone please," the judge asked again more calm now, we all sat down, I kept Allys hand in mine. "Now, we will take a fifteen minute recess as they try to calm down Mr Johnston, we will then return with the verdict," with that he slammed his gavel down and stood to leave to his office.

* * *

**Alright! Sooooo what do you guys think! Left you with a cliffhanger but need not to worry I'm going to shed some extra love to you guys tonight and give you two chapters tonight since I took so long to update. What do you guys think the verdict will be!?  
**

**Goal: 5 reviews since I'm splitting this up into two chapters.**

**Love you guys and I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story it means a lot!**

**xoxo**


	4. Moving On

"Court will resume in approximately 15 minutes" the bailiff announced, I stood up, "Alls where you going?" Austin asked standing up as well, looking concerned, I shook my head, "I need to get out of here get some air, or water" I turned around Kira was sitting right next to me, "Kir come with me please," I asked she nodded as I grabbed her hand and we made a b-line for the restrooms right outside the courtroom. I leaned against the bathroom sink taking in slow deep breathes, I turned on the cold water and splashed it on the back of my neck and across my forehead, "Ally? you okay?" Kira asked quietly from next to me. I snapped a look at her, "I'm getting really tired of everyone asking me that! Of course I'm not okay!" I yelled, Kira took a step back looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry Kir, I'm just freaking out! I didn't mean to snap at you," she smiled at me, "its cool girlie, you've gone through hell and back literally, you need to freak out you need to scream, so if it means doing it to me then go right ahead anything I can do to help I'm here you know that" she said stepping up to me wrapping her arms around me, I hugged her back letting out a small laugh, "thanks Kir" I said, there was a knock on the bathroom door, Kira let go of me and walked over to the door cracking it open, "ladies its time to head back in" I heard a mans voice say, "okay thank you we'll be right out" Kira said as she closed the door turning back to me, "recess is up" she said, I heaved a sigh, "what if they let him go free Kira, I don't know what I'm going to do I can't live my life looking over my shoulder every five minutes," I said, "Ally there's no way he's getting off, everything that we all said, what you said, not to mention what he did in there! He pretty much set himself up for conviction Alls, everything is going to be okay, you have all of us there right behind you and you have Austin, so come on lets go, face him Ally its the first step to moving on." she said genuinely, I smiled at her took a deep breath and stood up straight, we grabbed each others hands and headed back to the courtroom.

"Will everyone please rise for Judge Gerard Hindman," the bailiff announced, we all stood as the judge re-entered the courtroom, "you may be seated" he said as he took his seat, I sat back down Austin put his arm around my shoulder Kira grabbed hold of my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze I looked at her and she nodded with a smile. The side door opened and the officers escorted Isaac back into the courtroom, our eyes met, he glared into mine but I refused to look away I wasn't going to be afraid of him anymore, "Mr Johnston are you going to be able to contain yourself for the rest of this trial?" the judge asked, Isaac finally broke our gaze turning to the judge and nodded. "Good, now has the jury come to a verdict?" he asked turning to the men and women sitting in the juror box. "We have your honor," the man at the far end said as he stood to hand the bailiff their results, Judge Hindman read them over then spoke, "will the jury please read their verdict." I held my breath, Austins held me a little tighter, I gripped Kiras hand she leaned in and whispered, "first step," I nodded as I heard her and watched the jury, "in the case of the stalking, attack and kidnapping of Allison Marie Dawson we find Isaac Johnston guilty and sentenced to 15 years in prison, in the case of the murder of Dallas Lopez, Elliot Docker, and attempted murder of Allison Dawson we find Isaac Johnston guilty in first degree murder and attempted murder and sentenced to 25 to life in prison without parole." The juror finished and everyone erupted into cheers and applause, Kira let go of my hand as she jumped up with everyone else clapping, I froze in shock I started laughing and crying as Austin pulled me up into a hug I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me, Judge Hindman rapped his gavel on the stand until finally giving up, "bailiff take him into custody" I looked at Isaac as he stood to be escorted out, his eyes met mine again there was anger in them and finally all the fear left me and I smirked at him as he was escorted out of the courtroom.

* * *

We left the courtroom my mom and dad hugged me tightly as did Austins parents, "honey I'm so happy and so proud of you, you held yourself up so strong in there" my mom said to me as she embraced me I laughed and hugged her back tightly, "thank you mom I love you so much!" I said to her as she let go, Austin kept his hand in mine as we all hugged one another and celebrated the fact that justice had finally been served for all of us, Isaac was going to be locked up for good he was out of our lives for good.

Darryl and three other officers walked up to us, I walked up to him giving him a huge hug, "thank you for everything Darryl, everything that you have done for all of us" I said as I pulled away, Austin shook his hand, "I'm just glad it's all over" he said, "but now its time to face the world Ally, the press is waiting, you ready?" he asked, everyone looked at me I smiled, "absolutely" I said proudly, Austin pulled me into a kiss, we pulled away my mom grabbed hold of my hand Darryl and the three officers led the way to the front doors opening them, before we stepped out Austin lifted my hand kissing the top of it he looked down at me and smiled I smiled back took a deep breathe and stepped out onto the front steps of courthouse.

The flashes of the cameras blinded us all, Darryl and the other officers backed the press up as we walked up to the podium of microphones that had been set up. Austin walked up with me, I took a deep breathe and spoke, "thank you all for waiting, I'm sure you have a million questions so I'll try to answer the best that I can, the night I was shot the culprit, Mr Johnston got away, when I made it through surgery I was informed that I would be put into witness protection and could not be in contact with anyone, my family, friends, Austin," I said looking up at him he smiled and gripped my hand. "It killed me to know that everyone was going through so much pain, loss, and hurt, I'm so happy to be back and to now know that justice has been served for not only me but for my loved ones. Its going to take time but I'm going to do it one step at a time, I'm going to be working on my music again and can't wait to see my fans faces once again, in the mean time I'm going to spend my time with my family and friends we still have some healing to do and we appreciate all the love and support from everyone, but its time for us to all move on." I finished my speech, but of course the questions still erupted, "Ally! what was it like that night you were attacked?" "Ms Dawson, when you got shot..." "Thank you everyone!" I said cutting off the questions and stepping away from the podium, Darryl waved his hand waving off the press, "thats all everyone! Please make room" he yelled as the officers made a path way for all of us to get down to our cars, Austin grabbed hold of my waist holding me close to him as we made our way to the SUV waiting, cameras still flashed and questions still erupted as the officers held back the press, Ryder held open the door for me as Austin and I jumped in, "we'll see you back at the house," he said to us before the slamming the door shut and hitting the roof to let the driver know to take off.

I snuggled into Austins side as we pulled away from the courthouse steps, Austin tilted my chin up placing a soft kiss to my lips, "you did it Alls" he whispered against the kiss, I smiled, "we did it" I corrected him.

**Alright there you guys go! I promised you two chapters tonight and I have delivered :)**

**So tell me what you think of the verdict!**

**So I got 2 reviews from the first part so all I ask for is 6 more reviews and you guys will get chapter 5 and possibly 6 if I have time to do 2 chapters again in one night :)**

**Isaac is gone and now its time for the holidays!**

**xoxo**

**Goal:6 more reviews between this and the last chapter combined thats all so i know you guys can do it!**


	5. Happy Holidays

"New York for new years eve!" She screamed turning around from the stove of spaghetti sauce and cooking noodles, I laughed and nodded at her reaction as she jumped up and down across the kitchen floor, "Austin! this is so exciting and amazing and oh my god I can't wait!" she squealed. "I thought you might like that, the band got invited to perform at the Dick Clark New Years Eve show, all the music and dancing and then you and I will watch the ball drop from Times Square," I said walking up to her as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, "mmm its going to be perfect!"she said before placing a kiss on my lips and turning back around to return to her cooking. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Ally and I were spending the night just the two of us, tomorrow we were going to have breakfast with her mom and dad at her dads house, then we were going to go to my parents for Christmas Eve dinner, my brothers were flying down from New York and Georgia on their college winter break so Ally was finally going to get to meet them. Christmas morning we all decided to do a huge Christmas dinner party at her dads store along with all the girls and their families and Dez and the guys and their families, it was something different for all of us, but after everything that had happened this year we all agreed it was the perfect way to all be together and celebrate before starting off fresh to a new year and new memories.

"Wait, hold on.." Ally said pulling me out of my thoughts, "that day when you called you said you had exciting news to tell me when you got home, but...but then the doorbell rang, oh my god Austin, have you been holding this news in for a month now!?" she said spinning her body back around from the stove gaping at me both with shock and hurt across her face. I just shook my head and laughed, "yea, but with all that happened, I wanted to wait til' the time was right to tell you after everything, I wanted it to be good timing and well I'd say this was a perfect time just you and me don't you think?" I asked arching an eyebrow and smirking at her, her shocked/hurt expression disappeared from her face and a small smile appeared, "yea...yea it is, oh gosh Austin this is going to be such a wonderful holiday season, I can feel it," she said happily, I got up from the stool at the island in the kitchen and walked back over to her, she had turned back around and was stirring the noodles and seasoning the sauce, I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder, "me too" I said. She smiled and lifted the wooden spoon to my mouth, "here taste test please," I laughed, "don't have to ask me twice" I said opening my mouth, "mmmm babe thats bomb!" I said grabbing another spoon to take a bigger bite of the sauce, Ally laughed at me rolling her eyes, "thanks!" she said happily then playfully smacked my hand, "now no more, dinner will be ready in just a few minutes, now kick it" she said bunting me to the side with her hip. "Ooo fiesty and controlling, thats my girl" I smirked as I went to grab a bottle of wine some glasses and plates to set the table.

* * *

*knock**knock* "jeez its cold, you think us living in Miami, we would never get weather this cold" Ally said rubbing her hands together as we waited outside her dads house for them to open the door, I rubbed my hands up and down her arms to help keep her warm, Christmas eve morning and it was 40 degrees out, freezing for Miami. Ally leaned over to the wall to ring the doorbell, "whats taking them so long?" she asked aloud, I laughed, "well if someone didn't forget her house key on the kitchen counter we wouldn't be out here freezing our asses off" I teased, Ally turned around giving me a glare, "well someone shouldn't have been rushing me out of the house yelling that all the pancakes will be gone" she teased back, I smiled my boyish grin at her as she playfully pushed me away, finally the front door flew open. "Meerrrry Christmas Eve!" Mr Dawson chimed still wearing his morning robe and slippers, he gestured us to come in, "ooo its a lil chilly out there, hope you guys weren't waiting long" he said as we walked in and shimmied out of our coats, Ally turned to him laughing, "you just woke up didn't you dad?" his smile fell as he looked down at the floor, "what makes you say that?" he asked sheepishly, we both laughed, "one your hair is a mess, two mom isn't here yet, and three we were only standing out there for ten minutes" Ally said. Mr Dawson rolled his eyes, "well where is your key?" he asked, I went to speak but Ally covered my mouth, "never mind that so why don't I get started on breakfast til' mom gets here, why don't you boys relax and I'll get some coffee started," she chirped as she walked into the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon filled the house, Mr Dawson and I were in the living room talking in between commercials of ABC family's "Frosty The Snowman" when there was a knock on the door, "Austin? Dad? can one of you get that its probably mom!" Ally yelled from the kitchen. "I got it Mr D," I said getting up from the couch, I walked to the front door opening it to a wall of presents, "Merry Christmas!" a voice yelled from behind the wall, I laughed grabbing a pile off the top revealing a rosy cheeked Ms Dawson, "morning ms Dawson and merry christmas," I said, she grinned, "Oh Austin sweetheart thank you! I'm surprised I found my way from the car!" she said walking into the house setting down the rest of the gifts as did I, she turned to give me a big hug and kiss on the cheek, "I swear Moon you grow taller every time I see you and it's been just a few days" she teased. Mr Dawson walked down the hall giving Ms Dawson a kiss on the cheek and helped me pick up the gifts and carry them all to the living room to put under the tree. "Mmmm something does smell delicious," she said walking into the kitchen, Ally spun around with a huge smile on her face, "mom! merry christmas" she said running up to her mom into a big hug, "you too sweetie, Im sorry Im late, those gifts were a little bit more of a hassel than I expected," she said laughing, Ally shook it off, "no worries I'm just glad your here, breakfast is almost ready you want some coffee?" Ally said turning around to grab a mug, "yes! please!" her mom responded taking a seat at the island, the two girls went about chit chatting while Mr Dawson and I went back to the living room to our movie.

The four of us ate a huge and delicious Christmas morning spread that Ally prepared of pancakes, hash browns, eggs, sausage, bacon, fruit and freshly squeezed orange juice. I sat back in my chair rubbing my stomach "wow Alls, that was amazing I don't think I can take another bite, and thats a big statement coming from me" I said, Ally rolled her eyes as her parents laughed, "yes sweetie, that was amazing thank you!" her mom said, her dad nodded in agreement as he stood grabbing his coffee cup, "come on you guys to the living room its present time!" he said excitedly. "What about the dishes?!" Ally yelled after him, I smiled pulling her up from her chair, "you've done enough babe I'll take care of the clean up" I said, she smiled up at me blushing and placed a kiss to my cheek. We walked into the living room, Ally's dad was already making piles of presents for everyone, I took a seat in one of the chairs and Ally sat on the floor in between my legs, "Austin, Ally smile!" we looked up to see her mom with a camera in hand, I leaned down wrapping my arms around the front of Ally's chest and we both smiled. We all spent the next hour opening gifts, Ally's mom got us both clothes, me a new pair of high tops that I about squealed like a little girl when I opened the box, Ally got some new perfumes, her dad got Ally a sterling silver charm bracelet and a scrap book filled with pictures of Ally since she was little performing at home, school, high school, and of her concerts when her career took off Ally started crying as she got up to give her dad a hug, "this is amazing dad, thank you so much!" He smiled and hugged his daughter back tightly as she let go and came back to sit down in front of me Mr Dawson stood up, "now! its time for Austins gift from both Penny and I, I'll be right back" he said before disappearing out of the living room, I looked down at Ally confused who just looked back up at me with a huge grin across her face, I looked up as Mr Dawson re-entered the room my eyes about bugged out of my head, he carried in a Gibson Hummingbird Pro acoustic electric guitar, it was made of mahagony and sitca spruce and was all black and faded in the middle to a golden orange. I was speechless, Ally looked up at me still with the huge grin plastered on her face she got up and moved to sit next to me on the arm of the chair as Mr Dawson walked closer holding the guitar out for me to take. "Mr Dawson Ms Dawson, I-II don't know what to say this is amazing, this is to much really!" I managed to stutter out, Allys mom shook her head as Ally rubbed my back, "absolutely not Austin, its the most we could do your a part of this family and you've done so much for Ally and have made her so happy we couldn't ask for anything better we love you sweetie, now take it try it out!" she urged as Mr Dawson pushed the guitar into my hands.

My fingers caressed the neck of the guitar and brushed across the strings, Ally leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "play something" she whispered in my ear I smiled, "I don't have a pic" Allys mom jumped up from her seat, "of course I almost forgot, she bent down and picked up a small wrapped box from behind the tree and handed it to me, I leaned over and took it from her, unwrapping it I lifted the lid to reveal 5 Premium Celluloid Guitar Picks, "this is amazing you guys, really thank you so so much, I will treasure this forever" I said looking at the two of them, Ms Dawson grinned proudly as Mr Dawson smiled and took a seat back in his chair, "now lets hear a song Austin," he said grabbing his cup of coffee. I smiled and looked over at Ally who was staring at me and her dad with a smile on her face, I leaned over a gave her a quick soft kiss on the lips, another flash from Ms Dawsons camera went off, "I love you" I said, she smiled back at me, "I love you more, now sing" she said her smile growing into a childish grin. I looked back down at the guitar and strummed my fingers along the strings, "well its not a christmas song, but I think it's some thing that'll say it all" I looked at Ally and she smiled again, I started strumming the notes...

_whoa whoa whoa_

_yeaaa, yea, yea..._

_Do you know the feeling_  
_ When sometimes you wake up young, and sometimes you wake up old_  
_ And sometimes you're so in love_  
_ And Do you know the feeling_  
_ When their love just comes undone_  
_ And I cant figure it out_  
_ What something's got me unlock, but you my baby_

_ There were some times I put up a fight_  
_ But when something is right, you know that is right_  
_ And I don't wanna think, it's simple to me, you're the one_

_ And baby that's why..._

_ And I cant help it, I gotta be where you are_  
_ Like the sky holding the stars_  
_ Like the strings on my guitar_  
_ I wanna be where you are_  
_ Like the sand that's on the beach_  
_ Like a model in a magazine_  
_ It don't mean a thing, if we're apart_  
_ I wanna be where you are_  
_ Where you are, where you are_  
_ And that's it baby I wanna be where you are_

_ And baby everytime you're around_  
_ You're the one that always holds me down_  
_ And don't even ask for a thing, no_  
_ You make a real win, even when things ain't perfect_  
_ You're the one that keeps the fire burning_  
_ And that's the reason why, I ain't leaving_

_ And I cant help it, I gotta be where you are_  
_ Like the sky holding the stars_  
_ Like the strings on my guitar_  
_ I wanna be where you are_  
_ Like the sand that's on the beach_  
_ Like a model in a magazine_  
_ It don't mean a thing, if we're apart_  
_ I wanna be where you are_  
_ Where you are, where you are_  
_ And that's it baby I wanna be where you are_

_ Yeah yeah yeah_  
_ I wanna be with you_  
_ Yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Baby I wanna be with you_  
_ Yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Oh yeah babe_  
_ I gotta be, I gotta be with you baby_

_ And I cant help it, I gotta be where you are_  
_ Like the sky holding the stars_  
_ Like the strings on my guitar_  
_ I wanna be where you are_  
_ Like the sand that's on the beach_  
_ Like a model in a magazine_  
_ It don't mean a thing, if we're apart_  
_ I wanna be where you are_  
_ Where you are, where you are_  
_ Said I wanna be where you are_

I strummed the last note, Allys mom erupted into applause causing me to look away from Ally, my eyes didn't leave hers the whole song, "Austin that was beautiful!" she said wiping a tear from her eye, I smiled at her and nodded, "thank you Ms Dawson, only sing what I mean" I said looking back at Ally, she looked down blushing I leaned back over to her and placed another kiss a little deeper this time to her lips, "Merry Christmas" I whispered against her lips, she smiled and continued to blush, I loved when I did that to her. Me and Ally's dad cleaned up the kitchen and afterwards the four of us hung out and talked for anther hour, around two o'clock we gathered up our things and said our goodbyes, Ally waved out the window as we drove away, she sat back and let out a sigh, "I'm exhausted and we still have a long day ahead of us" she said laughing, I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers, "we don't have to be at my parents house til 6 so we can go back home and relax for a bit before we head over." I said keeping my eyes on the road. "Oh good because I'm in need of a nap and now that I think of it, ouch, I need to relax big time I didn't realize how sore I was" she said rubbing her side. My brows furrowed as I took a gance at her, "whens your next appointment?" I asked, "monday" she said laying her head back on the head rest, "and thank god too, I should be able to be gone and done with the bandages just in time for New York, and who knows maybe I'll be given the green light to be more...physical" she said the last part quietly, my head snapped over to her and she was smiling at me, "eyes on the road blondie" she said sweetly, I kissed the top of her hand and continued driving.

We pulled into the driveway, once we were done unloading all the gifts from her parents Ally flopped down on the couch pulling a blanket over her, I sat down next to her and pulled her close so she could lay across my lap, I flipped on the tv to ABC family again to continue their christmas movie marathon and within minutes Allys was quietly breathing, I smiled down at her quiet snoring then glanced back up and continued my movie until it was time for us to head to my parents.

* * *

**Oky Dok so the holiday will be split into 2 chapters, part 2 will be christmas eve dinner, christmas day party with everyone and then of course new years eve YAY!  
**

**After that I'm going to skip ahead to February for of course Valentines Day and then into March for Ally's Birthday, then some fun stuff will take place and exciting news.!**

**Todays Goal: 10! Love You Guys!**

**xoxo**

**This chapters song was : Jay Sean: Where You Are think of it as an acoustic version since Austin was just playing the guitar.**

**Goodnight!**


	6. Merry Christmas

"Hey Aus can I talk to you about something?" I asked looking out my side window as we drove down the main highway to his parents house. "Of course babe, whats up?" he said cheerfully, I looked from the window of passing street lights to him, "I was talking to my mom this morning while cooking breakfast, its been a month since the break in at my house Austin, I've yet to go back," I began, Austin glanced from the road to me, "okaaayy.." he said warily so I continued, "well its going to be part of me moving on from all of this, this weekend the girls and I are going to go and pack everything up and I'm going to put it up for sale," I said. We pulled up to a red light and Austin turned fully to look at me, "wow I mean that's good Alls that your ready to put it all behind you but are you sure, I mean it has been a while since you were there," he said with the hint of concern in this tone, I let out a small laugh, "yes Austin I'll be fine, its closing a door an opening a window for myself, which brings me to the next part," I said getting serious again. The light turned green Austin turned back to the road and continued driving, "okay whats part 2?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road, I took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm going to buy myself a new place," Austin slammed on the breaks, "Austin!" I screamed as my body lurched forward and then slammed back into the seat, a few cars behind us swirved around us honking as they passed, "what are you doing?!" I yelled turning to face him, he didn't say a word but just pulled off to the side of the road putting the truck in park he turned to face me, "Alls why would you buy a house when you already have a place to stay?" he asked sternly, I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "are you seriously mad that I want to move out of my old place?" I asked back just as stern, he shook his head, "no Alls I'm confused and well hurt that you want to leave my house." My face softened as I heard the words he spoke, I unbuckled my seat belt and scooted towards him cupping his face in my hands, "Austin no its not even like that, staying with you has been amazing, but I need to do this for me, I need to be able to be on my own at times...and you being at the studio for a couple hours doesn't count. I need to be able and sleep alone at times, be in a house alone days at a time I need to heal my memories and emotions, I can't lean on the idea of having you with your arms around me every night when I fall asleep and there when I first wake up." I said, his eyes bared into mine as I spoke, "I love it don't get me wrong, but right now to get me back on track and even you, I need to be on my own at times." I finished and we both just stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before he finally broke the silence. "Its my responsibility to protect you Alls, your my girl, my love, I'm always going to want to protect you and I'll do anything to do it," he said, I broke our gaze looking down to smile, "you do protect me and this is a way of still protecting me, your going to help me with it, I need to still be able and protect myself emotionally cuz we all know I'm set in the physical part since I put up a fight with just about everything," I said he too let out a small laugh his hands gripped my waist as he pulled me into his lap between him and the steering wheel, "you are stubborn as all hell," he stated with a smirk, I smiled and nodded proudly. He took in a deep breath before speaking again, "so when would all of this be taking place?" I smiled at his question, "I'm meeting with a realtor Monday morning, she's got a few places lined up for me to look at," I began, Austin nodded siliently, "but, I won't move out til after the new year so your not quite rid of my girlish antics at your bachelor pad just yet," I teased with smile, Austin shook his head laughing, "I actually love those girlish antics...and I'm going to miss them," he paused and then smirked, "we'll still have our sleepovers every now and then right?" he asked still smirking, I rolled my eyes laughing as I pecked him on the lips, "absolutely" I answered before kissing him again, he moaned and pulled me closer to his body deepening the kiss.

_'wassssupppp, wasssuupp, wasssssup'_

I broke away from the kiss laughing, "oh my god is your ringtone from the 'scary movie' trilogy movies, Austin laughed as he shifted his body up with me still on him and dug into his back pocket for his phone, "ya its the ringtone for when my brother calls, their probably wondering where were at," he said as he pulled his phone out and answered it,

"what up Andrew" he said into the phone, I decided to have a little fun as he spoke.

"Yea were on our way, probably about 15 minutes out" I leaned in slowly kissing up his neck to his jaw line, his breathe hitched as I reached his open ear and nibbled on the his lobe, "probably more like 25 minutes, uh listen bro gotta go coming up on a cop, see you soon" he snapped his phone shut as I pulled away with a grin. Austin let out a low growl,"your an evil tease," he said before his lips crashed against mine, I laughed into the kiss but deepened in before pulling away to catch my breathe, "we probably should stop now and get going babe, can't risk me over doing it" I said as I moved off his lap and slid back over to my seat, Austins head fell back to his headrest letting out a moan, "god I hope the doc gives you the okay" I laughed at him as he put the car back into drive and we continued down the highway.

* * *

"Ally! Austin honey! I'm so happy you guys are finally here! what took so long!?" Austins mom squealed as we walked into the house. Austin shot a look at me and a quick wink, "just a little traffic mom, you know Christmas Eve and all," she nodded, "yea it must be crazy out there, well I hope you two are hungry, Andrew! Arthur get your butts down here your brother is here!" she yelled behind her up the stairs, I let out a quiet laugh as I heard the rumbling coming from the second floor and then continue down the stairs. Two guys appeared bounding down the stairs towards us both sporting the same heads of golden blonde hair and the height of their brother of 6foot one of them I think was even taller, I stood at a mere 5'5 so you can imagine I felt like a munchkin next to these three. They reached the bottom of the step tackling Austin in a huge hug, I quickly moved to the side next to MiMi as the three brothers laughed and welcomed each other home, one of them finally stepped away from the other two and landed his gaze on me, unlike Austin he had blue eyes, "damn mom you shouldn't have this is like the best christmas gift ever, she's hot!" I arched an eyebrow at him as his mom gasped and swatted her son upside the head, "Andrew! behave yourself, don't mind him sweetie he thinks he was gods gift to this planet," she said to me rolling her eyes, I laughed as Austin came to stand beside me snaking his arm my waist, "seriously dude I'm home for not even five minutes and your already moving in on my girl, happy holidays to you too" he said sarcastically. Andrew laughed before sticking his hand out, "nice to finally get to meet you Ally, Austin told us a lot about you, but I won't lie your so much more gorgeous than the pictures" he said, I blushed as I shook his hand, "thanks, its nice to meet you too, Austin's told me a lot about you guys too" I said looking from Andrew and the other brother who came into view and shook my hand as well, "I'm Arthur, and I'm sure it wasn't all true what Austin said" he said winking at Austin who just rolled his eyes, "come on you guys lets go get some food I'm starving" he said, it was my turn to laugh, "how are you starving you had a huge breakfast and ate non-stop at my dads" I said, Austin laughed as he looked down at me, "Alls that was like four hours ago a mans gotta eat" we all laughed as we entered into the Moons kitchen.

Two hours later we were all sitting around the dining room table talking and laughing as we finished up the homeade lasagna MiMi had made. We talked about Andrew and Arthurs semesters, Arthur was going to NYU to be a lawyer and Andrew was attending a small college in Atlanta for business, then the conversation turned to the embarassing and hilarious stories of the three brothers growing up together. As the conversation turned to sports and video games MiMi and I took the chance to excuse ourselves and started clearing the table and doing the dishes. When we were done we all went to the living room to exchange gifts, I was shocked when I opened my gift from Mike and MiMi and saw that they got me a years membership to Massage Envy, I could go when ever I want for massages after massages after massages, I got up and hugged them both thanking them numerous times and telling them it was to much but I was so excited to start it. Austin got a bunch of clothes and cologne from his parents, some new video games from Andrew, and some books from Arthur. Around eleven o'clock it was time to call it a night, it would officially be Christmas in an hour and all I wanted to do was go back to Austins and pass out for the night, I gave MiMi and Mike each a big hug before both Andrew and Arthur attacked me in a double hug as we said goodbye and headed out to Austins truck, "we'll see you guys tomorrow night!" MiMi yelled to us as Austin helped me up into his truck, I smiled and nodded, "okay! four o'clock!" I yelled back, Austin shut my door said a final goodbye as he walked around to the driver side, we pulled down the drive and honked before heading down the street.

* * *

"Alls! Wake up! Wake up! Its Christmas!" I was jolted out of my sleep to a jumping up and down Austin on the bed, as groggy as I was I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm up! I'm up!" I retorted in the same enthusiastic tone, Austin gave me his childish grin before jumping off the bed and pulling me up. We walked downstairs Austin went and poured two cups of coffee as I cuddled up in a blanket on the floor in front of the tree, Austin came back and sat next to me handing me my cup, "mmm yummy thank you" I said happily as I took a sip. He reached for a couple of the gifts under the tree and handed me a small wrapped box, "you first" he said happily I smiled and took the box and unwrapped it I lifted the lid and gasped at the sight, a pair of real pearl earrings, "oh Austin! their gorgeous!" I squealed leaning in for a kiss, "thank you!" I said, he smiled from ear to ear, "I'm glad you like them baby" I leaned over and grabbed one of his gifts, "your turn!" he grabbed it and opened it to a brand new leather wallet with a chain to attach to his jeans, "wow babe, damn this is nice, 100% leather!" he said looking through the wallet, "I saw the holes in your current one thought I'd help you out" I said, he smiled and leaned in for another kiss, we opened up the rest of each others gifts that consisted of a matching pearl necklace to my earrings, my all time favorite perfume that stopped being made but some how Austin tracked it down, 'Beauty' by Calvin Klein, a new controller for his xbox game console along with a few new games. Austin was picking up the wrapping paper and stuffing it into a trash bag when I got up and walked over to his stocking and pulled out one more gift, "you forgot one" I said, he stopped cleaning and looked up, "whats that?" he said walking up to me and taking the gift from me, I looked up at him smiling, "I got it a while ago, Black Friday to be exact" I said he looked down at me confused, "Black Friday, but we were separated.." I put my finger to his lips to hush him, "open it" I whispered, he nodded smiling and looked back down at the gift as he unwrapped it to blue velvet box, he lifted the lid, "Alls...wow" he said quietly, "I thought you could wear it along with your whistle, after everything we had gone through I wanted to get you something that would show you that no matter what we'd always be together no matter what," I said as he continued to stare down at the box, "All its perfect, its awesome!" he lifted the sterling silver guitar pick out of the box, on one side was an engraved picture of me and him, on the other side was the words enscripted 'always & forever'. Austin pulled me to his body giving me a passionate kiss, he pulled away slightly breathing against my lips, "I love you so much baby, Merry Christmas" he said I smiled up at him returning another kiss, "Merry Christmas."

Later that evening, we were getting ready to head to my dads store for the Christmas party with everyone, Austin walked into the bedroom wearing black jeans a black button up with a christmas tie and black sports coat, "Alls you look gorgeous" I smiled back at him through the mirror as I attached the back to my new pearl earrings and adjusted the fitted red lace dress I was wearing, "thanks you don't look to bad yourself there handsome" I said turning around to grab my coat and purse and slipped on my black pumps, "ready?" I asked as I flipped my hair over my coat, he smiled, "ready."

Everyone came, Trish and her whole family, Cassidy, her brother and their parents, Kira and her dad, and the guys and their families all came Andrew and Arthur each swooped me up in big hugs when they saw us again, drooled over the girls a little and within an hour we all were getting along as if we all knew each other our whole lives. All the guys provided the beverages of beer, soda, wine, eggnog, and liqour while all of us ladies provided the dishes. We all spent the night singing christmas songs, dancing and eating. By the end of the night we all decided it would become the new tradition of spending Christmas day together at Sonic Boom. I drove the truck home since Austin drank a little more than expected with the guys and his brothers, not that I cared he deserved to let loose especially with getting to see his brothers. We stumbled into the house around 2 am as I helped him up the stairs and into bed, I locked up the house and changed into a pair of Austins boxers and sweatshirts, I looked at the time when I finally fell into bed, 2:45, I was meeting the girls at my house at 10, we had a lot of cleaning up to do. I smiled to myself as I heard Austins snores fill the room and within seconds slept took over me.

**Hope you guys liked!, It's kind of at a slow point right now, but I PROMISE! next chapter will...heat up ;)**

**xoxo**

**Goal:7 Reviews**

**Love You All!**


	7. New Homes, New Starts, New Years

"Alright Ms Dawson just initial here, here, and here and then sign and date the bottom line," my realtor said pointing down at the last few pages of the mortgage papers. I did as she said then handed her back the pen, "alright then! Congratulations Ms Dawson on your new home, here you are," she said happily as we stood and she handed me my new house key.

It had been a ridiculously busy week since Christmas, the girls and I spent all weekend cleaning up and packing up my old house, I left my bed set there though, there were still dead rose petals on the floor and comforter, like I said before, being invaded is a hard thing to come back from. So we packed up all my clothes, photos, kitchen, living room, etc. and dropped it off at a storage unit near my parents house. Monday morning I went to my doctors appointment still having some discomfort but thankfully I got the okay that I didn't need my bandages anymore, after that I went and met with my realtor who had 4 houses lined up for us to look at, 3 on Tuesday, and now here we were Wednesday afternoon in her office signing the last of my papers. The third house we looked at was it I couldn't get it out of my head after that, so after we looked at the rest I immediately put down a cash upfront offer and got it accepted.

I thanked her for all her help and headed out to my car, I slid into the driver seat and pulled out my phone,

"hey gorgeous" his voice rang through the other line, I couldn't help but smile.

"hey babe, so you are officially talking to a new home owner!" I said excitedly.

"you got the house! Alls thats awesome!" he yelled, I could hear the guys in the background yell and congratulate me, "party at Allys!" Mike yelled from the background. "You heading home now?" Austin asked, "actually I'm going to meet Mark at the studio work on some new material that I've been working on on my own." I said. "I'm so glad you've been able to get back to your music babe, just please be careful okay?" he said in a serious tone, I laughed, "yes dad, I'll be fine, I'll see you later tonight, did you pack for New York yet?" I said changing the subject. He laughed, "uhh yea well I started but the guys showed up, so I'll just finish up when you get back," he said, I rolled my eyes laughing into the phone as I pulled into the studio parking lot, "you mean you'll wait for me to get home so I can pack myself and finish up yours?" I teased. "Whhhattt no course not!" he said in a high pitched voice, "mmmhmm right, alright well I just pulled in babe so I'll see you tonight, love you" I said, "k love you too, bye" he said before hanging up.

I walked into AGB smiling, it had been way to long and I felt at ease as I walked down the hall towards my recording studio. "Ally! How are you!?" Mark yelled jumping up from his seat at the recording table to give me a huge hug, "I'm good! How are you!? You ready to get to work!" I said excitedly, "absolutely, I already got the main beat down for your song, we just need to record the piano and guitar notes, and then were good to record the lyrics." he said as he fidgeted with some of the knobs and dials on the table, "great, lets do it!" I said turning to head into the studio, I took a seat at the piano, closing my eyes I took a deep breathe as I placed my fingers on the keys..."ready when you are All," Marks voice came through the intercom, I opened my eyes turning to him I smile and nodded.

* * *

It was just after 7 when Mark and I finished up recording, we got down two songs and I felt amazing, we were leaving the building when we were suddenly bombarded my cameras flashing in our faces. "Ally! how does it feel to be back home, its still a shock to everyone about everything that happened!" one of the reporters yelled shoving a microphone in front of my face, "it feels good to be home, I'm just trying to get back into my normal routine" I said as we slowly moved to our cars. "Can you tell us anything about what happened that night, what you went through what happened to you?" another reporter asked, I stopped walking and stared at them, "I said everything in court I relived every detail as I explained to the jury what happened that night, no one should ever have to go through what I, Austin, my family, or friends went through and I pray no one ever has to. I will not talk about it again because I'm trying to move on with my life and so is my family, we appreciate everyone's support and we'd also appreciate if you all let it rest, we will talk about our music and the future but what happened a month ago is behind us and we'd like to keep it behind us, thank you" I said sternly as all the cameras were on me and Mark. "Alright everyone, please excuse us!" Mark yelled as he pushed us through to our cars, he opened my door and let me climb in, the cameras still flashed as I put on my seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot to head back to Austins.

* * *

"Ha! Bam! Take that put it in your juice box and suck it!" Mike jumped up throwing his controller to the side, Ryder dropped his own controller rolling his eyes, "dude I said best out of 5 sit your ass back down and lets finish this!" he yelled as a proud Mike returned to the floor, Dez and I were chilling on the couch behind the two watching them play, I took a swig of my beer before getting up to go to the kitchen to get another. I grabbed two more beers glancing at the clock, 7:30 already Ally should be home soon, the front door opened and slammed shut, the sound of multiple clicking heels across my wooden floor came down the hall, "turn on the news now!" Trish yelled coming into the living room as I walked back from the kitchen, "what why?" Dez asked as I handed him his beer, "yea were in the middle of game...what the hey!" Cassidy had grabbed the control turning off the game and turning on the tv, "dumb-dumb, Allys on E! TV breaking news!" she said, "what!" I yelled jumping over the back of the couch, Cassidy turned up the volume as the host came on screen:

_We got an exclusive for you all tonight! Just moments ago some of our reporters caught up with Ally Marie and her music/recording producer leaving AGB Studios this evening_. _Ally as always looked her gorgeous self wearing black leggings a white form fitting sweater black leather jacket and knee high boots, you would think she never disappeared from our lives. However we wasted no time in finding out her side of the story...  
_

The screen then switched to Ally and Mark trying to walk through the parking lot as they were flooded with reporters and paparazzi, Ally then stopped and started talking finally the volume came on to what she was saying,

_..no one should ever have to go through what I, Austin, my family, or friends went through and I pray no one ever has to..._the screen then cut to another part of the interview..._I'm trying to move on with my life and so is my family we appreciate everyone's support..._the screen switched back to the host...

_Ally clearly stated she will not talk about what happened the night she was attacked and kidnapped from boyfriend, music sensation Austin Matthews Moon's, Miami home anymore, she wants to move on with her life and her career, which looks like she was working on tonight with music producer Mark Gaunt. So we can't help but still wonder and want to know what happened, but we'll try our best to respect her wishes, however she did give us the green light that we can ask her about her music career and future, so that is exactly what we'll do! i'm Shannon Stems and you can only find the first exclusives here on E! TV News!  
_

We heard the door open and shut behind us, we all turned around to see Ally standing there as we stared at her, "what?" she asked confused, I got up and walked towards her wrapping her in a hug, "E News just had a breaking story," I said smiling into her hair, she pulled away with a wide eyed look, "well they don't waste any time do they?" "she said a little shocked, the girls walked over to her laughing. "Of course they don't Alls, but damn girl you did great, you looked pissed!" Trish laughed, Ally rolled her eyes and laughed too, "I just don't get why they would want to know those details, its not right" she said, I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my chin on her head as she spoke, everyone agreed with her. "Well it sounds like their going to try and respect your wishes which is huge for E! and their going to focus on your music news so just be ready," Ryder said as he grabbed his keys, "I gotta get going though, still have to pack we all meeting at the airport tomorrow or here?" he asked as he walked over to Kira. "We'll meet there, flight leaves at 8am" I said, he nodded, "got it, I'm out of here, babe you need a ride?' he asked gesturing to Kira, she smiled and nodded giving Ally a hug and kiss to the cheek, "see you guys in the morning!" she said grabbing Ryders hand and headed out the door. "Yea were gonna head out too," Trish said as her and Cassidy headed to the front door followed by Mike and Dez, "alright see you guys tomorrow" I shut the door behind them and locked it turning to face Ally who was leaning on the couch taking off her boots.

"So how did it go at the studio?" I asked as I picked up the empty bottles and bags of chips on the coffee table, "great! We got two songs done, Mark is going to look into a small comeback concert to put on!" She said excitedly I walked into the kitchen to throw all the trash out, "babe thats awesome! Wait what about New York!?" I suddenly had the best idea, "what about new york?" she asked confused hopping up on the counter, "perform New Years Eve Alls! surprise the crowd, well and the whole country just about everyone watches the Dick Clark New Years Eve Party show on new years eve, it'll be amazing!" I just about yelled with excitement, Ally looked at me with wide eyes but a little uneasy, "Austin I wasn't asked to perform, besides there's no spots left and I'm not going to take away this moment for you and the guys this night is about you guys," she said her face soft, I shook my head, "Alls first off this night is about all of us, were scheduled to perform 3 songs, I'll talk to the guys tonight and call Jordan, instead of a third song we'll surprise everyone and you can perform," she looked down at her hands in her lap, "I dunno Austin.." I cut her off with a soft kiss, "baby you want to see your fans I know you do" I said quietly, "of course I do! I guess I'm just nervous on how everyone will react" she said nervously, I let out a small laugh wrapping my arms around her shoulders into a hug, "everyone will love you Alls, they never stopped."

* * *

"Come on babe, limo is picking us up in 10 minutes," I yelled from the living room of our suite, "I'm coming! Just give me five more minutes!" Ally yelled from the bedroom, I through my head back against the head rest of the couch, "oye vay women and their five minutes" I said aloud. "hmm is that so?!" I snapped my head up to Allys voice she stood before with her hands on her hips a raised eyebrow and smirk on her face, my god did she look amazing. She wore a long sleeve silver sequin dress that came just below her ass to mid thigh it draped down exposing her back as she spun around to show me her whole outfit, she wore black glitter heels and her hair was pinned up in a bun with curls falling down to frame her face. I got up brushing off my jeans, I walked up to her wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her close, "you look like a dream come true," I said in a husky voice, she rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around my neck, "your so cheesy, but thank you and you Mr Moon look sexy as hell" she said looking me up and down in my black jeans,converse, black shirt, white blazer, and my whistle necklace with the new sterling silver guitar pick that Ally gave me, I cockily popped my collar, "I do what I do," she playfully slapped my arm as she grabbed her clutch, "lets go mr cocky." she said laughing as I escorted her of our room.

_...Two Hours Later-Times Square!..._

_Welcome back everyone we are just two hours from the dropping of the ball and bringing us into the year 2014! I'm Ryan Secreast lets keep the music coming up next with one of their newest songs, "Back To Life" give it up for Austin Matthews Mooooonn!" _

The girls and I sang along with the song as the guys performed on stage, as they hit the chorus sparks ignited around the stage, everyone screamed and cheered. We rocked out to the whole song waving our hands in the air to the beat of the music.

_...'Ca__use I'm never gonna get these drums out of my head_  
_ And I'm never gonna get some sleep inside of my bed_  
_ And I'm sorry if good night is something I never said, said, said_

_ 'Cause if the party is dead_  
_ We can bring it back to life_  
_ Yeah, we can make it through the night_  
_ If you listen to the words that I say_

_ 'Cause if the party is dead_  
_ All we need is candle light_  
_ And a little bit of dynamite_  
_ Everybody will get out of our way_

_ We can bring it back to life_  
_ Yeah, we can bring it back to life_

They finished the song and the crowd erupted into applause, shouts, and cheers, the guys bowed before running off stage to meet us. We all danced and sang along with the rest of the performances, then it was time for the guys last performance, after that Austin was going to announce my surprise performance, my heart skipped a few beats as I thought about it. The producers of the show were ecstatic when Jordan called them with the idea of me performing, they didn't even let him finish before agreeing to it, so now here I stood back stage as the guys got ready to go on to perform their second song. Austin came up behind me kissing the top of my head, "breathe baby, everything is going to be amazing, you'll be amazing" he said looking me deep in the eye, I smiled up at him, "Austin come on dude!" Ryder said running past him with his guitar, Austin gave me another quick kiss before heading out on stage. "Alright New York! We having a good time tonight!" Ryder yelled into his mic, the crowd screamed, "Nice! Alright this next song is for everyone out there whose gone through those hard times, hurtful times, and times that you never thought you'd bounce back from, its the end of the year everybody and time for a new one, its a fresh start for all of us! So lets start it right! Here We Go!" Austin yelled...

Dez started playing the piano as Austin took his place at his mic...

**Austin:**

_Another year you made a promise _  
_Another chance to turn it all around _  
_And do not save this for tomorrow _  
_Embrace the past and you can live for now _  
_And I will give the world to you _

Mike started playing the drums as Ryder and Austin started on their guitars.

**Ryder(Dez in background):**

_Speak louder than the words before you _  
_And give them meaning no one else has found _  
_The role we play is so important _  
_We are the voices of the underground _  
_And I will give the world to you _

**Austin:**

_Say everything you've always wanted _  
_Be not afraid of who you really are _  
_'Cause in the end we have each other _  
_And that's at least one thing worth living for _  
_And I will give the world to you_

The beat picked up, we all danced along to the song.

**Austin and Ryder:**

_A million suns that shine upon me _  
_A million eyes you are the brightest blue _  
_Let's tear the walls down that divide us _  
_And build a statue strong enough for two _

**Austin:**

_I pass it back to you _  
_And I will wait for you _  
_'Cause I would give the world _  
_And I would give the world _  
_And I would give the world to you-_ Austins eyes met mine as he sang the last line.

Ryder started playing a guitar solo, Kira screamed and cheered from the side.

**Austin and Ryder:**

_This is the new year _  
_A new beginning _  
_You made a promise _  
_You are the brightest _  
_We are the voices _  
_This is the new year _  
_We are the voices _  
_This is the new year_

The song came to an end and the crowd went crazy, one of the stage crew members came up to me whispering that it was time to get ready and nodded and took a deep breathe, the girls gave me each a big hug before I walked around to the back of stage where I was to appear. I looked between a crack of two amps to see that Dez had taken his place at his keyboard and turn table, to play the piano solo and control the main beat of my song, Mike and Dez were throwing out glow sticks and bracelets to the audience as Austin grabbed a mic to talk. "Alright everyone, we have a special performance lined up for you guys tonight, so get those glow sticks in the air and give them a warm welcome!" He said before jogging off stage with Mike and Ryder, Dez stayed on stage the lights went black and all you could see was the sea of glow sticks dancing around, I took a deep breathe and grabbed my mic. Dez started playing the solo, no one had ever heard it not the girls or Austin, so no one in the crowd knew who was about to appear on stage...

the main beat started and I sang..

_This is my confessional_  
_ Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground,_  
_ But you saved my life_- **The crowd started screaming as they recognized my voice**  
_ Now I feel indestructible_  
_ So protected when you're around,_  
_ Yeah, you saved my life_

**The beat started to speed up I smiled as I made my way up the steps to the top of the stage to reveal myself.**

_ You make me, you make me feel so incredible_  
_ You and I, you and I feels – unbelievable_  
_ You make it, you make it so undeniable_

**A spotlight hit me as I came into view on the stage, the crowd went crazy**

_ A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_ Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark_  
_ A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_ Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark_

_ This is my confessional_  
_ Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground_  
_ But you saved my life_- **I looked over to Austin on the side of stage**  
_ Now I feel indestructible_  
_ So protected when you're around-_ **His eyes were wide, but he smiled as I sang**  
_ Yeah, you saved my life_

**I walked to the front of the stage, fans screamed reaching their hands out I grabbed as many as I could as I walked the rim of the stage  
**

_ You make me, you make me feel so incredible_  
_ You and I, you and I – feels unbelievable_  
_ You make it, you make it so undeniable_

_ A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_ Who lights it up, like I'm glowing in the dark_  
_ A million hearts you're the only one_  
_ Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark- _**I held out the note**

**"Hello New York, lemme see your hands in the air!" I clapped my hands to the beat as everyone followed  
**

_ This is my confessional_  
_ Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground_  
_ But you saved my life_  
_ Now I feel indestructible_  
_ So protected when you're around_  
_ Yeah, you saved my life_

_ A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_ Who lights it up, like I'm glowing in the dark_  
_ A million hearts you're the only one_  
_ Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark_

_ A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_ Who lights it up, like I'm glowing in the dark_  
_ A million hearts you're the only one_  
_ Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark_

The music ended, and the crowd screamed louder than I'd heard them all night, glow sticks went crazy waving in the air "Ally we love you's" were called from all directions of the audience, a pair of arms lifted me up in the air as Austin, the girls and the guys came running on stage to hug me. Austin set me back down as I laughed and cried, I took a bow and blew numerous kisses to the crowd mouthing 'thank you' before we all hurried off stage.

_Lets hear it for Ally Marie! That was amazing, we hope everyone enjoyed her special appearance tonight, now ladies and gentlemen we're down to the final 3 minutes of 2013, grab that special someone cuz its time to drop the ball!_

All the performers walked out on stage for the countdown, our group stayed together as the lights went dark and the ball lit up and slowly started to descend..."_10...9..._I looked up at Austin who was staring up at the ball with a gorgeous smile across his face, he felt my stare and looked down at me..."_6...5..._I love you" I said to him, ..._3...2..._I love you" he said back..._HAPPY NEW YEAR! _his lips met mine, cheers erupted as confetti fell from the sky, we were all lost in our kisses before finally pulling away, the girls and I hugged each other and the guys each gave me a kiss on the cheek as I returned it back...it was finally a new year.

* * *

It was going on 2 when we finally got back to our suite, the night was a complete success for all of us, I was so proud and happy for Ally she had made a huge comeback with tonight and we could only move up from this. Ally kicked off her heels as we walked into the bedroom, "I'm exhausted" she claimed as she walked towards the bathroom, I sighed disappointed, thankfully she didn't hear me though, she had her doctors appointment on Monday she got the bandages removed but was still feeling some discomfort, ugh! I took off my blazer and slid off my jeans and into a pair of sweats leaving my black tank on, I ran my fingers through my hair as I grabbed the tv control and crawled into bed. "I'm going to take a quick rinse and be right out," she said as she grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom shutting it behind her. I watched an episode of 'Futurama' when finally I heard the bathroom door open, I felt like I was being watched so I tore my eyes away from the tv and looked over to the bathroom, my eyes bugged out.

Ally leaned against the door-frame wearing a red baby-doll piece, it tied just between her breasts and flowed down just past her ass, revealing her entire stomach and a tiny pair of red sheer panties, I tried to speak but nothing came out, Ally let out a small laugh as she pushed off from the door and walked towards me, I quickly sat up turning off the tv and scooted down to the foot of the bed she walked up to me standing in between my legs, "I-I thought the doctor said you couldn't do anything..physical yet?" I said in a husky voice, Ally laughed again as she traced her fingers up my abdomen to my chest, "do you believe everything your told?" she said seductively, I gulped, "so really your okay?" I asked, she smiled as she crawled up straddling my lap biting her lip and nodded, "green means go" she said quietly as she leaned in, I smirked and pulled her down onto the bed with me.

**haha..aww sorry steamy cliffhanger!**

**So what did you guys think of the performance, your lucky I love you all that I'm not even waiting for the full reviews, because I have so many great ideas for the rest of this story that I don't want to waste time getting it to you guys...SO! from now on I won't set a review goal, however I'd still love to see the reviews and feedback so please don't stop, anywho hope you guys enjoyed this one :)**

**Oh yea also don't forget to see Allys dress from NYE and her little steamy number she walked out of the bathroom wearing just go to my profile and click the link :)**

**Songs: remember its so much better when you listen to the song as you read the performance, its what I do! Enjoy!**

**3Oh!3: Back To Life**

**Great Big World: This is A New Year**

**Nikki Williams: Glowing**

**xoxo**


	8. Movie Soundtrack

I rolled us over so that I was hovering about her, feverishly kissing her as our hands pawed at each others bodies, we couldn't get enough of one another. Within seconds my tank was on the floor, Allys hands were around my body her fingers tracing up and down my back as my lips traced down her neck to her chest cover every inch of her with my lips. "I've missed this" she gasped in between kisses, I smiled against her lips, "I've been dying for this" I said back, that got her to giggle, god I loved the sound of her laughs. She was on top of me now straddling my hips, she untied the front her top fully revealing her breasts I sat up grabbing the straps, sliding them off her shoulders trailing behind kisses along her bare skin, she moaned quietly letting her head fall back granting me full access to her neck. "Austin" she groaned, it drove me mad when she said my name like that I don't know how much longer I could control myself, Ally brought her head back up re-connecting our lips, "I need you" she said breathlessly, all I could do was moan into the kiss as I flipped us back over on the bed, I trailed kisses all the way down her bare body until I came to her tiny red panties, grabbing them in between my teeth I slid them all the way down her soft milky legs, Ally watched me with lust filled eyes, biting her lip, I returned back up to her lips my hands caressing ever curve of her body, her fingers fumbled with the waistband of my sweats and boxers pulling both down in one quick swoop revealing my fully erected member, my breath hitched as Allys hand grabbed hold of me and her legs immediately wrapped around my waist, "I need you now" she breathed out and thats all I needed to hear, she centered me at her entrance just in time as I thrust myself into her, her head rolled back as she let out a loud moan followed by my name.

Slowly I thrust in and out of her, our bodies moved as one, our lips never left each other as our bodies tangled themselves up in one another as much as possible beneath the sheets. Ally straddled me and slowly started rocking her hips against me with me deep inside her, her hair fell down her bare back in messy waves a thin sheet of sweat covered our bodies, causing hers to glisten in the moonlight coming through our window, it was almost as if she were glowing like an angel. Her hands gripped my chest as mine held tightly to her hips, her movements quickened and together we ground into each other harder and harder with each thrust, "Austin..." she gasped and I knew she was getting close, as was I. Her walls tightened around me and her legs began to quiver as she hit her peak collapsing against my chest, I quickly flipped us back over, "go baby! cum for me" she gasped in between breathes and I lost it, roughly pounding into her as fast I could, she clung to my body her fingers scraping over my shoulder blades and down my back, sending me straight to my peak, "oh god! Ally... baby!" I released into her before collapsing. Her fingers were immediately in my hair combing through it softly, my eyes fluttered shut as I took in her every touch, we lay there together trying to steady our breathes, I could hear her heart beating as I laid atop of her, "god I love you so much" I manage to get out between breathes, "mmm and I love you, I've been wanting to be connected to you again in this way since the moment I saw you again" she whispered in the dark, kissing the top of my head. I leaned up propping myself on my elbows hovering above her, I placed a soft kiss to her lips, "Happy New Years Alls" I said quietly, I saw a smile spread across her face in the moonlight, "Happy New Years Austin" she said pulling me in for another kiss, I rolled over and pulled her to my side she snuggled up placing one last kiss to my cheek before we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Its been over a month since we returned back to school, Ally got a very warm welcome from the whole student body, everyone was so happy to see her again and to know she was okay, a few people even cried when they gave her a hug, everything was finally falling back into place.

The weekend after New Years we all helped Ally move into her new home, I wasn't happy that she was moving out of my house but I was happy that she was happy and felt safe again, and like I said we'd still have our sleepovers. Her house was about fifteen minutes from mine, I was a little surprised when we pulled up to it, it was a big property with a beautiful front yard, it was a two story cream white house with light blue trimming, it had a wrap around porch. When Ally gave us all the tour we learned that she had designed a mini music room in one of the downstairs rooms that was meant as an office, it was huge she had her grand piano in there along with a couple guitars, keyboard, and drumset set up in there, a case held her first record, and two awards. There was a dining room that had two french doors that led out to the back, a gigantor kitchen, which I knew was perfect for Alls since she loved to cook, a family room with two huge couches a recliner coffee table and a tv about the same size as mine, yep she was my kind of girl. Along with the music room downstairs there was a guest bedroom and full bathroom, when we got upstairs there were two more bedrooms another full bathroom and at the very end of the hallway was the master bedroom with a master bathroom, walk in closet, of course, and two french doors that led out to a balcony that looked over the whole backyard and just past that the ocean.

It was a new semester and unfortunately Ally and I had no classes together but we did however have classes the same days of the week and crazily same times so we saw each other in between classes. Her and the girls were taking a few dance classes together this semester and already they were top of the department. Ally's music was coming along great, both our new albums were set to release at the end of the month and she already was working on a new one. Valentines Day was tomorrow night so the eight of us decided to do something fun and different rather than mushy and romantic alone, so we were all going Ally's for rock band and just dance, pizza and pasta, and drinking games. Ally said it was the perfect way to break in the house and have somewhat of a house warming party with her favorite people, so that's exactly what we all decided to do.

I walked out of my last class and headed for my truck, I walked out into the cool sunny February day, Ally was sitting on the tail gate of my truck talking to Dez, Trish, the girls, and a few other people as I walked up. "hey babe," she cheerfully I smiled giving her a quick kiss and fist pumping Dez, "hey! whats up?" I asked taking a seat next to her on the tailgate, "We're all just going over details and ideas for tomorrow night, you guys still getting all the alcohol?" Trish asked, I nodded "yep" popping the p, "as long as you girls are still providing all the grub" I said. Ally laughed next to me, "of course, well I'm making the pizza and pasta, the girls are going to bring all the snacks and Cass what were you starting to say about dessert?" she asked looking over to Cassidy who fiddling for something in her purse, "yes! I'm going bake a bunch of different sweets and goodies, I thought cookies, brownies, makings for s'mores, and I know we said no romantic stuff but I just gotta do these, their called vodka chocolate strawberries, you guys will love them!" she squealed with excitement. We all laughed, "sounds delicious Cass I can't wait!" Ally said clapping her hands together, I jumped down from the tailgate turning to help Alls down as everyone continued to chit chat with some other students, she put her hands on my shoulders but instead of leaping down her legs wrapped around my back pulling me to her, she placed a soft yet passionate kiss to my lips quietly moaning into it, "mmmm I missed you today" she slowly opening her eyes to my wide ones, I laughed and kissed her back again, "I missed you, and I definately like this" I said cockily gesturing to our current position. She laughed and unlatched herself holding onto me as she hopped down, "you get a call from Jordan today?" she asked as she fumbled for her car keys, I nodded,"yea something bout' meeting him today around 5, why? how'd you know?" I asked, she laughed, "cuz I got the same call from Mark, so lets go!" she said, "I'll see you girls tomorrow," she said hugging the girls goodbye and high fiving Dez as she past him towards her car. "I'll follow behind ya babe, I don't wanna leave my truck here" I said latching up the tailgate and walking to the drivers side, "oky dok see you there" she said climbing into her corolla.

_...15 minutes later at AGB Studios..._

"A movie soundtrack! Really!?" Ally squealed in shock, we both looked at each other with huge smiles, then back at Mark and Jordan who both shared the same expression. Summit was in the middle of filming a movie and they wanted Ally and I to provide some songs for the soundtrack, "yep! they want a duet of the two of you a love song preferably, which I doubt will be hard for you two, however it needs to have pain behind it, this is the script of the movie so you can get an idea." Jordan said handing the script to Ally's outstretched hands, I got up and shook hands with both of our producers, "absolutely you guys we're totally in" I said Ally jumped up nodding vigorously in agreement, "now Alls, they want a female broken song, you think your up for the job?" Mark asked with a little concern behind the question, Ally just rolled her eyes laughing, "of course I'm up for it, this is huge for us, I'm so excited!" she said jumping up and down. I pulled her to my side in a hug, we all talked for a couple more minutes before heading out, "we'll see you two this weekend to start working so if you can get something started by Saturday," Jordan said walking to his car, Ally nodded, "I think we can get something going" she said eyeing me with a wink. "Thats what I like to hear! Alright well you guys have a good Valentines tomorrow and I'll see you two this weekend." he said waving goodbye to us as he got into his car.

"This is going to be amazing Austin! Can you believe it a Hollywood film wants us to be a part of it, the music thats what makes a movie! And we're in charge of that ah!" she was so excited, I pulled her to me, "you are such a dork, but yes it is exciting I can't believe we finally get to work together just you and me" I said smiling down at her, she smiled back giving me a quick kiss, "you hungry?" she asked, just on cue my stomach growled, "starving" she laughed, "lets go get some chinese, I've been craving it all day" she said pulling away, I smiled, "sounds bomb."

**This one was somewhat of a filler chapter but not really because I wanted you guys to know what was coming for Austin and Ally, a big time movie soundtrack, which means some great songs I already have to two picked out and if you guys love your musicals as much as I love mine you will defianately be happy with the choices I made!**

**So next chapter will be Valentines Day which I want to make real fun since rock band just dance and drinking games are involved haha, so if you guys have any ideas please review or PM me and let me know. :) There will be some more going on besides V-day thats just gonna be a small portion of the chapter I just don't want to give everything up so, yes it will be a long one but I don't think you guys mind that...lol**

**As always leave some love**

**xoxo**


	9. Happy Birthday

*knock**knock*, "come in!" I yelled from the kitchen, layering the last pizza with sausage and pepperoni slices, "you just trust anyone to come in?" Austins voice came from behind me as I bent over to slide the pizza into the oven, "yep because I expect people to come over, and those who are coming are part of the few that no of my new address" I said sassily. Austin arched an eyebrow about to argue but then shook it away, "smells good in here, thought we were ordering pizza?" he asked, I laughed and shook my head, "noooo, we said were having pizza and pasta, I cooked everything pizzas are in the oven," I said, Austin gawked at me, "homeade pizza and pasta, hell ya!" he fist pumped the air, I rolled my eyes as I wiped down the countertop, "Happy Valentines!" he said pulling a bouquet of a dozen red roses from behind his back, I smiled as I took them and leaned up for a kiss, "thanks babe! their beautiful, you'll get your gift when the guys get here, girls and I all have a surprise for you!" I said excitedly, "I have a feeling I should be nervous," he said, I cocked my head to the side, "no, no you do not, now can you get all the drinks in the fridge and the beers into the cooler out back?" I asked, he nodded and grabbed the two 36 packs of bud light and headed out to the back patio.

_...3 hours later..._

"Bam! Drink bitch!" Cassidy rooted across the beer pong table at Austin and Mike, her and I were mopping the floor with their asses in beer pong, I laughed as Mike rolled his eyes to pick up the red party cup Cassidy had just tossed her ball into. "no wonder our girls are best friends" Mike said, "both are feisty as shit" he continued as he gulped down his 4th beer, Cassidy and I both laughed high-fiving each other, it was Austins turn as he concentrated to toss his ball, I casually bent over in front of him to pick up my malibu-oj drink off the ground, his eyes wandered straight down to my cleavage, tossing and missing, "dammit Austin!" Mike yelled as Cassidy cheered, "wh-what?! You gonna try and tell me that when your girl bends down in front of you your not going to give her that attention!" he said in defense I laughed as I took a sip of my mixed drink, wrinkling my nose at him teasingly, "thanks babe, we win!" I said happily walking over to Cassidy high-fiving her again, "drink up boys" I said, Austin narrowed his eyes at me as he picked up the last cups for him and Mike to chug down.

"Ally that pizza is fucking amazing! I can't believe you cooked all of that from scratch!" Dez said coming out of the house with 3 slices of pizza and a mouthful, I shook my head laughing. "So before we all get completely smashed!" Kira began, "the girls and I have some special valentines day gifts for you boys," she said looking at the four of them in front of us, each of us held a small white envelope in our hands, the guys looked confused as we handed them each one, "open it!" Trish yelled excitedly.

The four of them ripped open the envelopes..."no fucking way!" Ryder yelled..."Miami Heat vs LA Lakers!" Austin continued looking at the four of us in shock, the girls and I looked at each other proudly as the guys high fived eachother and fist pumped, "hold up!" Dez interrupted, "why do we each only have 1 ticket?" he asked eyeing Trish who just continued to smile. "The game is March 15th, which also happens to be Allys birthday weekend!" Kira began, Austin looked at me a little confused, I just laughed and winked at him as she continued, "MSAU was contacted to perform for the halftime show, our division being the top got asked to do the performance!" Kira screamed excitedly, the guys smiles grew, "so we'll already be there for the game, and we're performing the halftime show, well Kira is we're back up dancers for her its going to be awesome!" Cassidy chimed in. "So we get some what of a guys night out?" Mike asked, Cassidy slapped him upside the head, "yes butt-head in a way you do, but after the game were all hitting the town for Ally's birthday," Cassidy said a little irritated, the rest of us laughed, "dude I don't care what kind of night it is we're going to a Miami Heat Lakers game...court side seats...hell ya!" Ryder yelled.

The rest of the night we all finished up the food, played a few rounds of flip cup, some hard compeition in rock band and Just dance, and if I remember correctly body shots were taken, it was definately a Valentines like no other.

* * *

"Wait! Try this..." I said

..._keeping secrets safe_

_every move we make_

_seems like no ones _

_letting go..._

"Austin I love it!" Ally said, as we sat at the piano in the studio, we were pitching the songs to Summit Entertainment tonight, and we had been working on the songs for the movie since the weekend after Valentines, the basketball game was Friday so we all decided to stay in the city for the weekend to also celebrate Allys birthday. Ally had finished her solo and was ready to pitch it and we were half way through our duet, thankfully Summit said as long as we had a good piece for them to hear they could still consider it. "Alright lets run it from the top," she said bringing me out of my thoughts. "The guys going to be here by 6 to run through it one more time before the meeting?" she asked after we sang through what we had, I nodded as I picked up the sheets of music, "yep, don't worry Alls everything is going to go great" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

_...5hours later Summit Entertainment Studios..._

"Ms Dawson, your up first" Ally stood up squeezing my hand giving me a quick kiss to the cheek, "kick ass babe" I said as she followed the receptionist down the hall, she gave me a small smile and held up her crossed fingers. Fifteen minutes later the receptionist escorted me and the guys down the hall to a recording room where Ally sat with 3 men and 2 women, they all stood to shake my hands with welcoming smiles, "alright Mr Moon, when you and Ms Dawson are ready, lets hear what you guys have for the duet," the man in the middle said taking back to his seat, I smiled and nodded, the guys sat at their instruments, Ally looked to me, I smiled and turned to nod to the guys...

"Thank you very much Ms Dawson and Mr Moon, we'll be in touch with you guys on Monday," the same man said after we finished our song, we thanked them all and left. "I think that went well" Ryder said as we walked out to the parking lot, I nodded, "I think so too" I looked over to Ally who was quiet, "you ok babe?" she shot her head up, obviously being in deep thought, "yea I'm fine, just nervous" she said with a half smile, I pulled her to my side as we walked to my truck, "well don't be I'm sure you did great, and we did great now lets put this behind us til Monday, we got a big weekend ahead of us!" I said playfully nudging her as I reminded her of her birthday which got her to laugh.

_...Friday Night Miami Heat vs. LA Lakers..._

_"Thats it for our first half, LA Lakers leading 62-58, coming up for the half-time show in just a few minutes, MSAU hip hop dance division and performers!"_

The announcers voice announced over the speakers, the players left the court as the four of us stayed seated, "this game is gettin intense!" Mike said we all nodded, "you see any of the girls yet?" Dez asked just as the arena went dark. Lights started flashing everywhere as the court filled with fog, people started hollering and applauding, "Laaaaaaadies and Gentlemen lets give it up for MSAU!'' the announcer yelled over the speakers, people cheered

**_Man over arena speaker:_**  
_Hey batta batta hey batta batta, hey batta roof roof-  
_**A bunch of guys in black tanks and black baggy pants came running out to the court doing flips and spins  
**

**Kira came strutting down the middle of the court wearing black tight leather leggings and black boots with a crop top with the jamaican flag on it,  
**

**_Kira_**  
_Everywhere I go everybody want to know tell me tell me tell me who is she?_

**She came to center court where Ally, Cassidy, and Trish were all posed wearing similar leggings and boots only Ally wore a glitter red crop top, Cassidy in a green crop top, and Trish in a yellow crop top. **

**_Girls _**

_(Stop Sign)_

**They strutted with her in perfect sync to one end of the court**

**_Kira_**  
And_ when I hit the floor they be feeling wanting more snapping shots at the paparazzi._

**_Girls_**

_ (Stop Sign)_

**Then they walked to the beat to the other end of the court**

**Kira**  
_Everywhere I go everybody want to know tell me tell me tell me who is she? _

**_Girls_**

_(Stop Sign)_

**Kira**  
_And when I hit the floor they be feeling wanting more I make them treat me like a. _

**They all strutted back to the music to the middle of the court where the male dancers surrounded the four of them.**

**_Girls_**

_(Stop Sign)_

**They all broke out into a choreographed hip hop routine...the crowd started getting hyped up to the performance. **

**_Kira_**  
_And mash it up!_  
_And mash it up!_  
_And mash it up!_  
_(Stop Sign)_  
_And Whine Down!_  
_And Whine Down!_  
_And Whine Down!_  
_(Stop Sign)_  
_I show up, I make It stop,_  
_So they treat me like a Stop Sign!_  
_So they treat me like a Stop Sign!_  
_(When they see me at the club)_

**_Kira_**

**Ally and 4 guys behind her broke into a hip hop solo first**  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_

**Then ****Trish and 4 guys behind her followed after**  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_

**Then Cassidy and the 4 guys behind her did their hip hop solo**  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_  
_(Say I Make them treat me like a Stop Sign)_

**The whole group broke into the same routine, the rolling of the hips, stomping of the feet to the beat.**  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_  
_(Say I Make them treat me like a Stop Sign)_

**All the male dancers posed in a half circle around the 4 of our girls as they continued the routine to Kiras next verse. Cat calls were being yelled throughout the stadium, I looked over at the guys who were watching with huge smiles on their faces, but their expressions changed a little as they began to hear the cat calls.**

**_Kira_**  
_When i'm at the street,_  
_Everybody make a scene,_  
_And they all want to crowd around me._  
_(Stop Sign)_  
_All the boys up in key,_  
_Yelling up they wanting me,_  
_And then I stop because they be liking what they see._  
_(Stop Sign)_

_*Because they think i'm cute to the bones,_  
_So they have to and admiring my tone,_  
_(Ha!) They think i'm cute to the bones,_  
_(So they have to stop,stop,stop,stop,stop,stop!)*_

**_Kira_**  
_And mash it up!_  
_And mash it up!_  
_And mash it up!_  
_(Stop Sign)_  
_And Whine Down!_  
_And Whine Down!_  
_And Whine Down!_  
_(Stop Sign)_  
_I show up, I make It stop,_  
_So they treat me like a Stop Sign!_  
_So they treat me like a Stop Sign!_  
_(When they see me at the club)_

**_Kira_**

**The same group solos took place**  
Red_ light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_  
_(Say I Make them treat me like a Stop Sign)_  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_  
_Red light, Yellow light, Green light, Go!_  
_(Say I Make them treat me like a Stop Sign)_

_(Pull up pull up pull up lets all get wild!)_  
_(Ready Again and again) -Jamaican Man  
_

**The clapping of the beat accelerated as the girls rocked their hips to each beat in perfect syncronization.**

_Stop sign!_

**The male dancers spun and flipped into the center court towards the girls posing into the last beat with them, one of them wrapped his arm around Allys waist before hitting the pose, I couldn't help but notice it and get a little heated at the image. **

_Stop sign!_

The arena erupted into whistles, cheers, and applause, as the lights came back on the fog was clearing away the girls and dancers stepped away from their pose to line up and take a bow, the guys all stepped back and allowed the girls to step forward and take a bow together.

"Lets give it up for MSAU's hip hop division dancers and performers, Kira Staar, Cassidy Jenkins, Trish De La Rosa, and Ally Marie Dawson!" the announcer said through the speakers, cheers and loud whistles echoed throughout the arena, the guys and I stood clapping and whistling and hooting for our girls who made eye contact with us all smiling and blowing kisses before running off the court with the other dancers as the players came back onto the court.

"Damn, yo Derek you take a look at that brunette in the red, shit who knew a girl could move like that, damn that ass!" I heard a guy say from behind us, a few of them laughed and then high fived each other, I went to go turn but Ryders hand stopped me, "dude, not here, it ain't worth it" I stared at him, "its not worth to stand up for my girlfriend their referring to?" I asked through a clenched jaw, he looked at me, "its not worth getting into a fight, which you know they will taunt you for, on your girlfriends birthday" he said sternly, I nodded and clenched my mouth shut as we finished watching the game, thankfully nothing else was said and I was glad the girls weren't coming out to finish the game, otherwise I think shit would of hit the fan.

"That game was the shit, I knew the heat would come back full force!" Dez yelled, "106-92, damn good comeback!" he said we all laughed and agreed, as we exited the arena we started hearing whistles and cat calls all four of us turned to see our girlfriends running towards us with smiles on their faces, Ally jumped into my arms straddling me she smiled before crashing her lips to mine, I could feel a hundred male eyes on us and a few jealous 'wtf comments' and it only made me smirk as I kissed her back cupping my hands under her ass, she squealed into the kiss before pulling away still smiling, "how was the rest of the game?!" she asked as I set her back down on her feet throwing my arm over her shoulder, "awesome!" Dez and Mike yelled in unison.

"Yea it was awesome, thanks a lot ladies for the tickets, and the performance was sick, Kira you did amazing!" I complimented them, Ally smiled up at me, "thanks babe!" she said "yea thanks Austin, I was so friggen nervous and then I heard the announcer and it all just melted away" Kira said happily, Ryder gave her a kiss to the cheek, "you were hot babe," he said, "all you girls were, you guys rocked it" he continued. "Although I think it would of been better without all those male dancers," I teased with a sheepish smile, Ally and the girls just rolled their eyes and Ally punched me in the arm, "stop it Austin, it was just a performance besides if it makes you feel better majority of them are gay," she said, it did make me feel better so I just laughed.

As we got to my truck and Ryders car we passed by a familiar group of guys from the game, "so where to?!" Ally piped up, "how bout the back seat of my car" I heard one of them say, Trish, Ryder, and Dez heard him say it too, "excuse what did you jus' say?" I spat glaring at the guy leaning against his car. "Austin" Ally warned putting her hand to my chest, "whats up bro?" he said getting off his car taking a step closer to Ally and me, "don't whats up bro me asshole what did you just say about my girl?" I growled, he was my height with jet black hair and green eyes, him and his buddies all looked like a bunch of frat boy pricks. He laughed as he took a quick look at Ally, my grasp tightening around her waist as I pulled her behind me a bit, "she asked where to, I was just giving some good advice that my backseat would be the perfect place for her" he said still laughing, my blood boiled as my grasp loosened around Ally and I pushed him straight back against his car, "Austin!" she screamed, "Austin stop!" Kira and Cassidy yelled, "Ryder get him!" Kira snapped, the guy pushed off his car again ready to fight, Ally ran in front of me pushing me back, "Austin! knock it off! he's not worth it!" she yelled her eyes glaring into mine, she was pissed.

The other guys started 'oooing' and laughing, "get the hell out of here!" Mike yelled at them, "yea guys come on we don't need any trouble" Ryder said as calm as possible but I knew he was just as pissed as I was. The main guy just laughed as Ally still stood in front of me with her hands to my chest, "Austin please, Lets. Just. Go." she said quietly, her face beginning to soften as she pleaded, I couldn't just let this guy get away this crap, but it was her birthday. "Trouble, who said anything about trouble," the guy began, "I just want to have some fun, and she looks like a lot of fun" he said looking down at Ally who had her back to him and was still staring at me, then I lost it I pushed Ally to the side and lunged at him. "Austin!" the guys yelled, as me and him hit the parking lot concrete fighting, I threw a right hook straight to his jaw, "fucking asshole!" I manage to growl in between hits, "humph!" he punched me in the stomach, "Austin, goddamit!" I heard Ally scream at me, then there was the sound of a siren pulling up, a pair of arms yanked me up off of the guy belonging to Ryder, one of his friends pulled him back from me, "shit dude!" Ryder yelled at me, we looked up to see two cops getting out of their patrol car, "whats going on here gentlemen...ladies?"

The girls were leaning against my truck with Mike as Ryder and I talked to one of the police officers and the other guys talked to the other police officer, Ally was a ways away sitting on a curb talking to Dez. "Now Mr Moon you were the one to throw the first punch?" the officer asked taking my attention off of Ally I looked at him, "officer he was harassing my girlfriend right in front of me saying inappro..." I began, "did you throw the first punch Mr Moon?" he repeated, Ryder looked at me, I nodded, "I was defending my girlfriend" I said, Ryder shook his head looking down at the ground, "you should of just walked away son, he didn't touch her he was just being an ass, and you stooped" he said I glanced over at the other guys who were taking a ticket from the other officer and getting into their car. "Can we just go now?" I asked looking back at the officer in front of me, he looked up at me and his face softened, "I'm sorry Mr Moon, but we're going to have to take you into 24hour holding," he said "WHAT!" I screamed.

I saw Ally and Dez look over at us when I yelled, they got up and hurried over, "yes, you threw the first punch, you technically assaulted him first, he was just fighting back in defense Mr Moon so we need to bring you in for public disturbance and assault." he said, I threw my hands up in frustration, "he was harassing my girlfriend and he just gets to walk away!" I yelled.

Ally looked at me with hurt and anger in her eyes, she turned and walked towards Ryders car, "Ally! stop wait!" I ran after her grabbing her by the wrist she stopped and turn to stare at me tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "You couldn't just walk away?" she said in barely a whisper, I stared at her in shock, "you really expect me to just stand by let him talk to you like that?!" I asked raising my voice, her eyes snapped up to mine baring into me, "NO! I expect you to be the bigger person and walk away Austin!" she yelled, "but no, you let your temper get the best of you and now here we are you getting arrested because you let some idiot get to you!" she continued now screaming at me. "I can't believe your seriously pissed that I defended you," I said through gritted teeth, "you weren't defending me Austin you were pissed because a guy said something inappropriate about me, what are you going to do Austin hit every person who says a sexual comment my way whether I hear it or not?!" she asked, I was caught off guard, "after everything we've gone through you put yourself in that situation, what if he had a gun Austin or a knife!? huh?" she continued yelling, our group and the two cops were staring at us, I didn't know what to say I was angry and hurt, she was angry and hurt, but she had a huge point... "ally I.." she shook her head, "Don't...just don't...happy fucking birthday to me." she said dropping my hand from her wrist before walking away.

"Ally where are you going?!" Trish yelled after her, "home." she yelled back as she hailed a taxi. I watched her drive away as the cop came up to me apologizing as he pulled out his handcuffs.

* * *

**okay so I had gotten a couple requests one was spacing out my paragraphs to make it a little easier to read. I hope this was a little better for you. :)  
**

**2nd I was trying to figure out how I could get some of my drama ideas into the story cuz we were kinda stuck in a lovey dovey perfect world and I just so happen to get an email that drama was needed lol so perfect timing. So let me know what you guys think...what do you think is going to happen when Austin gets out of his 24hr holding...dun dun duuun...poor ally she just wanted to have a nice b-day weekend...boys and their tempers lol.**

**What did you guys think of the performance!?**

**The song was : Stop Sign by Angelique Sabrina  
**

**So lemme know what ya'll think...love you all lotz and lotz!**


	10. Nobody Important

I put my wallet in my back pocket, grabbed my phone turning it on, and headed out the exit of the Miami Police Station into the bright morning sunlight. The guys were waiting outside by my truck, "he's free!" Dez yelled throwing his hands in the air, I shook my head laughing as I fist pumped Ryder and Mike, Dez gave me a hug patting me on the back, "glad to have ya back man!" he said. Ryder tossed me my car keys as I walked around to the driver seat we all got in and headed back home, "so..." I began breaking the silence, "how pissed is she?" I asked, Dez shot me a quick glance from the front seat, "umm...well she's upset man" he said, I glanced at him from the road he had an apologetic look on his face, "ya dude, I mean its your girlfriends birthday and you get in a fight with some douche-bag" Mike said from the back seat, I turned my attention back to the road, "she was talking to you last night man, what did she say?" I asked.

Dez took a deep breathe, "I think you should talk to her man, its not for me to say, and you know Ally she won't keep anything from you she was just upset...really upset." he said the last part a little more animated. I nodded at his words, "why did you let that guy get the best of you man?" Ryder asked leaning forward from his seat, I shook my head letting out an exasperated sigh, "its Ally guys, she means everything to me, I know that guys eyes are always on her and I've learned to deal with that, but when it comes to them talking to her like that or hearing them talk about her like that, I can't just let it go," I said tightening my grip on the wheel. "Austin, we all deal with that, the fact that our girlfriends are not only gorgeous but also on the top of the celebrity A-list along side us, but their also loved by just about everyone, their good-hearted women, we have to be able and be the the bigger people when it comes to standing up for them and protecting them," Ryder said, "like the officer said Austin, the guy was being an ass, he wanted to pick a fight with you, and you let him succeed," he finished. "Dammit!" I said hitting my steering wheel, "calm down bro, just talk to her when we get home, you guys will sort things out, you always do" Dez said next to me clapping my shoulder.

* * *

"Guys will be guys Alls, their not full of testasterone for no reason," Cassidy said sprawled out across my bed as I searched my closet for something to wear. "Ugh! I know Cass, I'm just...after everything...and just ugh!" I yelled throwing a pair of jeans across the room, "he's so sweet and loving Cass and then when something pisses him off his temper just shoots through the roof!" I continued, Cass sat up crossing her legs underneath her, "Ally he's a man, Mikes got a temper too, I'll tell you this much though, the make-up sex is amazing when their letting out that stress and anger" she said giggling, I cocked my head to her, "really Cass, T.M.I" she rolled her eyes still laughing, "go talk to him Alls, the guys went to pick him up this morning, he's going to want to talk, you know he feels like shit, your the one he needs right now" she said jumping off my bed and grabbing her car keys, "thanks Cass" I said giving her a hug, she hugged back, "anytime girlie, now go!" she said as she exited my bedroom, "call me later!" I heard her yell from down stairs before hearing her shut the door behind her.

I changed into a pair of white hip huggers, a green tank top and a black denim jacket, I slipped on my black flip flops, curled my hair and did my make up light and natural. I hurried downstairs grabbing my keys and sunglasses and slipped out the front door.

* * *

Dez leaned over and switched on the radio...

_In other news last night at the Miami arena Kira Staar, Ally Marie, Cassidy Jenkins, and Patricia De La Rosa performed the half time show at the Miami Heat Lakers game, boyfriends Austin Moon, Dezmond Worthy, Mike Cooper and Ryder James were amongst the audience for the game. The girls performance was a total success but what really got everyones attention was later that night after the game, when Austin Moon got in a fist fight with another gentlemen from the game, by standers say Moon tackled the guy to the ground moments before police showed up arresting and escorting Moon from the premises, Ally Marie was seen leaving in a taxi by herself, makes us wonder what the fight was about...hmmm we'll have to find out...  
_

"Man turn it off," Mike said from the backseat as we pulled onto my street, "they don't waste any time do they?" I grumbled, "yea well its all in the beauty of being a celeb, everyone is always watching our every move." Ryder said as we pulled up to my house, a red corolla was parked in the street, "looks like someone has a visitor" Mike said happily hopping out of my truck, the guys said goodbye to me as they headed to their cars, "call me later bro!" Ryder said as he got into his car. I waved him off as I walked up to my front porch where a familiar brunette was sitting with her back to me. "hey babe," I said quietly walking up behind her, she stood up and faced me I took a step back, what the fuck. "Brooke?!"

"Right back at ya...babe" she said smirking, "what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked angrily, she sighed, "I heard what happened last night, I wanted to come see how you were doing...and by the looks of it you definately need a shower." she said slightly laughing. I looked down at my wrinkled clothes, and nodded, "come on Austin I don't want any trouble or drama I just was coming to see how a friend was doing, that's all," she said putting her hands up in surrender, "friend?' I asked raising an eyebrow, "yes, friend, I want to start over Austin I'm sorry about everything that happened in the past and I'd like to start over" she said apologetically. I sighed, "come on in, I need to change and then we can talk" I said walking to my door to unlock it, she nodded and smiled as she followed me in.

* * *

I turned the ignition in my corolla, it just clicked a couple times, I tried again still nothing, "dammit" I said under my breath, I got out shutting the door behind me I opened the garage door and got into my jeep pulling out and headed for Austins.

I pulled up to his house, his truck was there the guys cars were no where to be seen but a red corolla like mine was parked in front of his house. I got out and walked up to the front door I knocked twice and rang the door bell taking a step back to wait, I heard the door unlock from inside as I held my breathe, the door opened, my eyes went wide, "Brooke?!" she smiled, "Ally, what are you doing here?" she asked coyly, "umm I should be asking you the same question," I said back a little irritated, "oh Austin called me when he got home, is there something you needed?' she asked casually leaning against the door frame, was this seriously happening right now, "where's Austin?" I said taking a step towards the door, she leaned up blocking my way, "he's in the shower, he's...exhausted" I froze at what she said, "I-I'm gonna go" I said turning around, "good idea, what girl gets mad at her boyfriend for defending her, its a mystery to me" she said from behind me, I turned around to look at her but she was already smiling at me as she shut the door.

The tears stung my eyes as they welled up, I ran out to my jeep dialing Cass's number as I turned the key and sped off down the street.

* * *

"Who was at the door?" I asked coming down the stairs towel drying my hair, Brooke turned around with a smile, "nobody important," she said as she plopped down in the one of the kitchen chairs.

**I'll make it simple...What are your thoughts?**

**lol**

**xoxo**


	11. Last Chance

As I sped down the main highway waiting for Cassidy to answer, something clicked I quickly hung up, 'what the hell is wrong with me?' I thought out loud, I know him better than that he would never have called Brooke of all people to come over, "son-of-a-bitch!' I yelled as I came to a stop light, it turned green and I made a U-turn heading back to Austins.

* * *

"Who was at the door?" I asked coming down the stairs towel drying my hair, Brooke turned around with a smile, "nobody important," she said as she plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Listen Brooke, I've got..."

_started from the bottom now we're here..started from the bottom now my whole team..._I sighed as I flipped open my phone, "hey Mike, whats up?" "hey! so who was it that was at your house dude?!" he asked through the line, "oh..uh Brooke" I said in a monotone as I walked out to the back patio, "oh shit! wow how'd that go with Ally?" he asked, "I havn't gotten a chance to go to her house yet," I said. "What are you talking about dude, Cassidy said Ally was heading to your house," he said a little confused, "what! when?!" I yelled, "like 30 minutes ago dude, Cassidy was with her all morning and Ally was getting ready to head out when Cassidy left to come to my place, she's not there?" I shot a look into the house at Brooke who had her back to me fiddling on her phone, "nope" I said popping the p, "not anymore" I said through gritted teeth, "huh..." I cut him off, "Mike I'm gonna have to call you back" I spat as I hung up on him and made my way inside. I slammed open the back door causing Brooke to jump out of her seat, "what the!" she screamed, "you need to go! NOW!" I yelled making my way to the front door, "what? why? Austin whats wrong?" she said hurrying down the hall behind me, "I said leave Brooke! that was Ally wasn't it at the door?!" I said opening the front door glaring at her, she stared past me wide eyed, I turned to look, "Ally!" I yelled startled as she stood on my front porch, arms crossed glaring in at Brooke.

"Ally listen.." I began, she marched past me, "shut it Austin!" she snapped as she came to stand right in front of Brooke, "wh-what..." SMACK! Ally back handed her straight across the face, Brooke screamed out in pain cupping her cheek, "that is for showing up to MY boyfriends house uninvited, and this..." BAM! she punched her in the jaw Brooke hit the floor, "is for lying to me that he actually wanted you here and for once again trying to come in between us...now get your pathetic skanky ass out of this house now!" I stood there in shock, frozen in place, Brooke scrambled to get up, "to slow bitch!" Ally grabbed her by the hair yanking her out the front door, "Ally!" I yelled, "I said shut up Austin!" she spat at me as she threw Brooke down the front porch steps to the grass. "Do I need to help you to your car?!" she bellowed down to Brooke from the porch, Brooke quickly got up running to her car, "you crazy bitch! you'll pay for this!" Brooke yelled out, Ally sprinted down the steps, thankfully I was faster than her I ran down the steps grabbing Ally by the waist from behind, "you really want to threaten me!?" she yelled as Brooke quickly shut her car door locking it and speed off down the street.

"You can put me down now Austin she's gone" Ally growled as I still held her up watching Brooke's car disappear down the street and around the corner, we walked back into the house. I followed Ally into the living room, "Shit! Ally I thought..." SMACK! my whole left side of my face stung, I looked down at Ally in shock, "what the hell was..." I started to yell, "That! is for once again being a complete dumb ass and dick head for allowing that stupid bitch into our lives...AGAIN!" she yelled glaring up at me. I dropped my hand to my side, looking down at the ground nodding, "and this..." she began in a quieter tone, I looked up just as she lunged into my arms straddling me, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, her lips crashing to mine, I immediately reacted my lips mimicking hers, she pulled away gasping for air, "is for standing up for me last night."

I gawked at her wide eyed and shocked, a smirk appeared on her face as she released her hold from around my neck and I sat her back down on her feet. "y-your not mad anymore?" I was able to ask, she shook her head, "oh I'm still pissed, don't get me wrong you getting in a fight last night Austin was completely uncalled for. I begged you I pleaded for you to just walk away," she said as she walked over to the couch to sit down I followed and sat next to her. "But you let that asshole get the best of you, you let your temper get the best of you at the worst times Austin, we didn't know anything about those guys, all one of them had to do was pull out a knife or a gun and then what would you have done huh?"

She stared at me with hurt filled eyes, "it wasn't just your life that was in danger Austin, it was everyone's our best friends, something could have gone terribly wrong, I just got you all back and I don't want to loose you guys, especially you!" she said, I nodded grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry, really Ally I'm sorry, but you need to understand something, not just because I'm a guy and I have a temper, but your my girl Ally, my girl, I know guys look at you where ever you go, and talk about you and I know that I can't control that...but when I hear them say it you can't expect me to just turn away" I said sternly. "But I do Austin, and you need to work on it, do you have any idea how many times I have to control myself from ripping girls hair out from what they say about you?!" she said raising her voice, I raised an eyebrow, "really?" She cocked her head at me rolling her eyes, "don't start Austin...you want to protect me then you walk away, you keep yourself out of harms way, because trust me when I say this, you get into a fight Austin I'm jumping in." My eyes went wide, "hell no you won't! I don't need to worry about you getting hit Alls!" I yelled, she laughed, "then don't get into anymore fights...unless...they get physical with us first, then hell yea we defend ourselves and fight back." she stated proudly. I shook my head, "yea after seeing you with Brooke, I'm a little scared to see you with alcohol in you," we both laughed.

"So are we okay?" I asked nervously, Ally narrowed her eyes at me like she was contemplating something, then she nodded, "yea...we're okay Austin, but one last thing," she said seriously, I looked at her nodding for her to continue, "if you allow Brooke into your life one more time I swear to god, no matter how much I love you...I'll walk away, I can't handle another heartbreak from you" she said her eyes deepening into mine, I stared back nodding I entwined our hands, "I promise"

**HaHa so what did you guys think, I had gotten a review that Ally acted like such a weakling when she found Brooke at Austins and I was like what the heck of course Allys a lil fiesty one with Jimmy and everyone else I can't make her out to be a wuss with this chick...so I changed around what I was going to have happen and honestly I'm very happy with what I came up with...so of course I'd like to know what you guys think of this lil action packed chapter...haha**

**You know the drill :)**

**xoxo**


	12. Sick Boyfriends & Good News Phone Calls

"You did what!?" Trish yelled standing in the doorway of my laundry room as I was pulling clothes out of my dryer and into a basket, I walked past her laughing, "you heard me, I kicked her scrawny ass out of his house." I said non-chalantly, "but not before bitch slapping her, punching her and then dragging her out by her hair!" Cassidy chimed in correcting my story as we walked back into the kitchen where her and Kira sat at the kitchen island. "What did Austin do?" Kira asked still shocked at the whole event, I laughed, "he stood there shocked, he had realized what Brooke had done so when he was asking her to leave he wasn't expecting me to already be there waiting, so I kind of caught him off guard. Buuut Mr Speedy Gonzalez was to fast for me and held me back from yanking her out of her car for another beat down when she decided to threaten me." I said as I began folding some tops, "I'm so jealous of Austin getting to witness that bitch get her ass handed to her," Trish said enviously as she grabbed a pair of jeans to fold. "Do you think she was serious about you paying for that?" Kira asked, I shrugged, "honestly I don't think its the last we'll see of her, but if she wants to fight, I have no problem giving it to her again," I said seriously, the four of us laughed at the thought. "Little fiesty Ally is back, so onto other things, when do we hear about the songs for the movie?" Cassidy asked, "their suppose to give us a call tomorrow, so we shall see," I said as I put all my folded clothes in the basket and on the steps to go upstairs later.

"Whats the movie about? Like what are your songs suppose to be for?" Kira asked as the four of us flopped down in my living room on the couches for a girls movie night since the guys were working late at the studio. "Lets see..." I began setting four wine glasses down, "its called '_At First Sight'_ its a drama romance, my solo was meant specifically for a love scene between the two main characters, and mine and Austins duet is suppose to be for a series of scenes when the characters are going through a break up or fight, you know the whole world pulling them in different directions tearing them a part. The script was amazing and made me cry every time I read it, so I'm really hoping they felt it in our songs." I said as I popped the cork and poured wine into the glasses, "I'm sure they will Alls, yours and Austins songs are amazing, I can only imagine what the two of you sound like doing a duet together," Kira said excitedly as she grabbed her glass. "Thanks Kir, " I said, "all I know is when you guys get the call that their going to use your songs, you best be calling us all on conference connect call" Trish said, I nodded in agreement, "of course, now what movie are we watching first?" I said grabbing the remote.

* * *

_Ill be your entertainer, I'm puttin on a show..._"Hey Austin," I said answering my phone as I pulled into the campus parking lot, "hey" he said raspy from the other end, "uh-oh you don't sound good, whats wrong?" I asked, "woke up with a sore throat and cough, I feel like shit so I'm not gonna be at school today," he said before pulling away from the phone to cough. "awww, poor baby, alright well I'll come by later make you some of my homeade chicken noodle, sound good?" I said, "mmm that sounds amazing baby but I don't want to risk getting you whatever this is that I have," he said sadly, "oh shut up Austin," I laughed through the phone, "I'm coming over to take care of you when I'm done with class and thats that, now I gotta go class starts in 5, I'll see you later get some sleep," I said, I heard a slight laugh from the other end, "k, love you" he said, "love you too, bye!" I answered back before hanging up and hurrying into my 11 o'clock class.

I walked up the porch steps carrying a grocery bag of all the ingredients for my soup, knocking on the door I balanced the bag and my shoulder bag waiting. The door opened revealing a very shaggy Austin, He wore his black sweat pants and black wife beater, his hair was messy and tosseled every which way, and his eyes were tired. "Awww babe," I cooed sadly as I walked in closing the door behind me, a small smile appeared as he sniffeled and then coughed, "hi" he finally managed to get out, I pouted at him lovingly, "come on go lay down on the couch I'm going to start cooking" he nodded and made his way back to the couch where tissues were scattered and _'American Dad' _was playing.

30 minutes later I carried in a tray of steaming hot creamy chicken noodle soup, I placed it on the coffee table in front of Austin who immediately sat up, "that smells so good babe" he said inhaling a big whiff of the chicken aroma. "thanks, now eat" I instructed as I started picking up all the stray tissues on the floor, throwing them in the garbage and started cleaning the kitchen. My phone started vibrating on the kitchen table, "hello?" I asked answering it, "Ms Dawson, this is Michael Dunbar from Summit Entertainment," the voice on the other lined said, "oh yes! Mr Dunbar, how are you doing?" I asked, "I'm doing fine thank you, I was calling in regard to the pieces you and Mr Moon performed for us last week," Mr Dunbar said, "yes" I edged him to continue, "well we are very pleased and excited to inform you that we would love to use them for the film, they were everything we were looking for and then some," he said happily. I dropped the sponge I was holding for the moment, "oh my gosh! Thats amazing, oh thank you so much Mr Dunbar," I said trying not to scream into the phone, he started laughing, "yes, we should be the ones thanking you guys its going to be an honor working with you guys, now the movie premiere is next week and we'd love for you two to attend...but...to also perform the songs. How bout it?" I almost forgot how to speak, "yes, absolutely!" I answered. "Perfect, now I tried contacting Mr Moon, but it went straight to his voicemail, would you like to pass the word on?" he asked, "oh yes, Austins been sick all day today so his phone must've died, I'm actually at his house now so I will definitely be telling him," I said excitedly bouncing around the kitchen, "good! well my best to him and we'll see you guys next week" he said, I thanked him again before we hung up.

I walked back into the living room to see Austin laying back down and an empty soup bowl on the coffee table, "I take it you liked it?" I asked laughing as I picked up the empty bowl, he smiled and nodded proudly, "who was on the phone?" he asked with a raspy voice. I looked at him with a big smile, "that was summit entertainment" his eyes widened, "really!? And what did they say?!" he asked anxiously, I smiled even bigger, "their going to use our songs!" I just about squealed, Austin was able to jump up from the couch pulling me into a hug, "babe this is awesome!" I pulled away, "the premiere is next week, they want us to perform the songs, which means we need to get you better asap," I said sternly, Austin laughed and nodded, "yes ma'am" he said saluting me before starting to cough again. I stared at him sympathetically then got an idea, "come on follow me I think I have an idea that'll make you feel better" I said heading for the stairs pulling him behind me. We got to his bedroom and I went straight to the bathroom while he flopped down on his bed, I turned on the hot water pouring some bubble bath and and johnson and johnson baby vapo bath into the water. I stripped down and pulled a towel around my body, walking back into his bedroom to Austin laying down with his eyes closed, I walked over to him placing a soft kiss to his head as his eyes fluttered open. He took in the only thing I was wearing and a smirk appeared, "I'm never to sick for that" he stated sitting up, I rolled my eyes laughing, "not so fast Romeo, come on get up" I pulled him into the bathroom, "strip it buddy" I ordered as I dropped my towel and stepped into the tub to lay down, he got in and I had him lay in between my legs his back against my chest.

"mmmm, damn this is perfect Alls" he moaned softly against my body as I took a loofa and some more vapo bath, caressing it softly across his chest and abs. I smiled kissing the side of his head as I brushed my fingers through his blonde damp hair, "good I'm glad, and this should help with your cough and breathing, so however many times we have to do it, we'll do it" I teased. Austin laughed as he entwined our fingers, dropping the loofa into the water, we layed in that tub for what seemed like eternity, but it was peaceful and private, and just what we needed.

**This was more of another filler chapter, but I still liked it :)**

**Any who I was hoping to get the next chapter up tonight because Im going to be up at my parents house for Memorial Day, but I didnt have time however something for you guys to look forward too is the performance of the their two songs...and from the details I shared in this chapter you guys will be able to picture the scenarios for which these songs will be the background music for..so yay on that!**

**Also the next chapter will hold some exciting news for everyone!**

**So of course leave your thoughts!**

**xoxo**


	13. A Night of Premieres

I pulled my tuxedo over my olive green vest, fixing my bow tie and hair when there was a knock at the front door. I opened it to a man in a suit and a black stretch limo parked behind him, "Good evening Mr Moon I'm Aldo I'll be your driver this evening, are you all ready?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, shutting the door behind me and locking it, the chauffer held the door open for me as I slid into the back seat. We pulled up to Ally's house, the chaffeauer holding the door open for me again as I got out to go get her, I rang the door bell and waited glancing down at the time on my phone, 6:30, the door opened and I looked up to see my girl looking phenomenal as usual. Ally shot me a glowing smile as she stepped out of her house in a olive lime green strapless gown that hugged every curve in the perfect way, flowing down to the floor, her hair was all pinned up in curls as a few strays fell down her neck and framing her face perfectly, her make up was a natural glow with cherry red lipstick.

"Wow" I breathed out as I took all of her in, she let out a small laugh that was like tinkling bells to my ears, she leaned up placing a light kiss to my cheek, "you look handsome" she said quietly as she leaned back, I smiled as I grabbed her hand leading her down her porch steps towards the limo, "and you look gorgeous." We pulled up to the Miami Fillmore Jackie Gleason Theater, paparazzi swarmed the red carpet entrance as celebrities and stars of the movie walked the carpet, posing for pictures and doing small interviews with reporters. Ally squeezed my hand as our limo pulled up to the red carpet, I looked over at her she had a beautiful smiled spread across her face and her eyes glittered with excitement, I kissed her forehead "here we go!" I said happily as the door opened, I stepped out first as the flashes began I smiled and waved as I turned around and gave Ally my hand as she stepped out. The cameras went even more crazy, "Austin! Ally! Over here!" "Ally can you spin around for us in your gown, show us the back!" the reporters yelled at us from every direction, I wrapped my hand around Ally's waist pulling her close as we smiled and posed for numerous photos.

We finally made our way into the theater, a waiter approached us with a tray with champagne flutes, I grabbed two handing one to Ally as we walked hand in hand around the theater, "This place is gorgeous," Ally gasped as she stared up at the ceiling sculptures and crystal chandeliers, "I would love to perform a concert here one time, its amazing" she continued as she took a sip of her champagne, I smiled at her, "I'm sure you will Alls," "Ah! There you guys are," we looked over to see Mark, Jordan, and Mr Dunbar walking towards us each dressed in a black and white tuxedo, "Ally you look absolutely breathtaking" Mr Dunbar said taking her hand and kissing it, "Austin you look very sharp, are you guys ready!?" he asked excitedly. We looked at each other before back to the three men smiled and nodded, Mr Dunbar clapped his hands together, "great! now I'll show you four where your seats are and then I'm going to take Austin and Ally backstage to get ready for their performances," he explained to us as we walked down the hall towards the theater. "Now the duet is first, then Austin you will be able to return to your seat and Ally will perform her solo before the film begins, sound good!?" he asked as we walked down the aisle of seats, "yep! Sounds good!" Ally chimed in, "Right, now follow me, Ally I'm going to show you to hair and make up, not that you need it just any extra touch ups you may want, Austin green room is right around the corner, see you guys in a bit, its showtime!"

I stood on one end of the stage looking across I could see Ally at the other end, a guy was fixing her curls while a girl smoothed out the bottom of her gown, her eyes met mine her smile grew as she mouthed 'i love you' across to me, I smiled mouthing it back, "Alright Mr Moon, 2 minutes," one of the stage producers said, I nodded thanking him as the theater lights went dark and Mr Dunbar walked out on stage from back curtains.

_"Good evening everyone! We are so thrilled to have you all here, for the past 8 months we have worked our hearts out on this film, through rain, heat, snow, if you could imagine here of all places!." _The audience laughed, _"Now along with this film we also got the pleasure to work with not one but two very special and talented musicians, and here to perform one of the songs from the film, everyone lets give it up for Ally Marie and Austin Matthews!" _He ran off the stage as the lights went dark...

The back curtains opened revealing a band, a piano began as Ally and I stepped out on stage a spotlight each hitting us...

**Both:**  
_Face to face and heart to heart.._

_We're close yet so far apart_- **We slowly walked across the stage towards one another**  
_ I close my eyes I look away_  
_ That's just because I'm not okay_

**Ally:**  
_ But I hold on, _

**Both:**

_I stay strong_  
_ Wondering if we still belong_-**We met in center stage, **  
_ Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_ Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_ Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_ Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_ Will we always, always, always be pretending_

**Both:** **Ally walked past me as we sang the next verse**  
_ How long do I fantasize_  
_ Make believe that it's still alive_  
_ Imagine that I am good enough_  
_ And we can choose the ones we love_

**Austin:**  
_ But I hold on, _

**_Both:_**

_I stay strong_  
_ Wondering if we still belong,_- **we turned to face eachother, we grabbed each others hand**  
_ Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_ Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_ Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_ Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_ Will we always, always, always be_

**Both:** **Ally dropped my hand as she walked to one end of the stage**  
_ Keeping secrets safe_  
_ Every move we make_  
_ Seems like no ones letting go_  
_ And it's such a shame_  
_ Cause if you feel the same_  
_ How am I supposed to know?- **Ally carried out the note, the audience stood up applauding  
**_

**Both & Back Up Singers:**  
_ Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_ Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

**Ally: Tear down all the walls!**

_ Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
_ Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_ Will we always, always, always be_  
_ Will we always, always, always be_- **We walked back towards each other at center stage, locking eyes**  
_ WIll we always, always, always be pretending?-_ _  
_

We slowly lowered our hands holding the microphone, our eyes still locked, Ally smiled up at me as the audience erupted into applause and cheers, I leaned in catching her lips into a quick and yet passionate kisses, our fingers laced with one another as we turned to face the audience to take a bow. We walked off stage, receiving multiple compliments from the stage crew, Ally gave me a quick kiss before I headed down to my seat and she was taken back to makeup again for quick touch-ups before her performance.

_"Beautiful! That was amazing! Now up next to perform her solo performance, ladies and gentlemen please welcome back to the stage, Ally Marie Dawson..."_

The curtain pulled back revealing not a band but a small orchestra, in the center of the stage Ally's silhouette stood, the piano player began along with the violinist, a light slowly lit up on Ally...

_Sweet love, sweet love_  
_ Trapped in your love_  
_ I've opened up, unsure I can trust_  
_ My heart and I were buried in dust_  
_ Free me, free us_- **Ally closed her eyes as she sang**  
_ You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_  
_ If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_ I found a man I can trust_  
_ And boy, I believe in us_  
_ I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_ Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_ I've finally found my way_

_ I am bound to you_  
_ I am bound to you_

**The drummer started a slow beat along with the orchestra...**

_ So much, so young, I've faced on my own_  
_ Walls I built up became my_

_home_  
_ I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_  
_ Sweet love, so pure_  
_ I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
_ And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_ I found a man I can trust_  
_ And boy, I believe in us_  
_ I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_ Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_ I've finally found my way_

_ I am bound to you_  
_ I am bound to_

_ Suddenly the moment's here_  
_ I embrace my fears_  
_ All that I have been carrying all these years_  
_ Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_  
_ Fall- **Ally belted out the note**  
_

_ I can trust and boy, I believe in us_  
_ I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_ Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_ And finally found my way_

_ I am bound to you_  
_ I am, ooh I am_  
_ I'm bound to you- _**Ally lifted her arms as the lights fell off of her leaving her silouette in the dark, we all stood cheering and applauding as Ally came back into the spotlight smiling and wiping away a few tears that fell during her performance, she smiled and took a bow before the lights went dark and she walked off stage.**_  
_

There was a twenty minute break after Ally's performance before the movie started, "You were amazing Alls," I said to her as she slid to her seat next to me, "thanks babe," she said smiling as we took our seats the lights blinked a couple times notifying it was almost time. Mark and Jordan came back to their seats carrying sodas and popcorn, they handed Ally and I two drinks and a popcorn to share, everyone took their seats as the theater dimmed and went dark, and the screen lit up.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe I cried like such a baby!" Ally said laughing as we walked out of the theater, I laughed with her as she dabbed at her eyes not smudging her make-up, "it was a good movie, I can't believe those were our songs playing during it, it was so surreal to hear," I said as we entered into the lobby. "I know right, it was so amazing, and they fit perfectly, I can't wait for the group to see it, their gonna die," she laughed as I threw my arm over her shoulder as we exited the theater to our limo to head to the afterparty.

**So this one was just about the premiere I was trying to fit some more into it but couldn't really get it to flow, so the next chapter will be a little more...on edge :)**

**xoxo**

**Songs: **

**Pretending: From Glee by Lea Michele and Cory Monteith**

**Bound To You: Christina Aguilera (From Burlesque, also the dress Ally wears in this chapter is the one that Ally wears in Burlesque hope you've all seen that movie, its AMAZING!)**

**P.S. So i was watching Flashpoint tonight and the episode had Callum Worthy (aka Dez) in it, omg it was so sad but so good!**


	14. Meet Up At 10

We spent the rest of the night mingeling with the stars of the movie and other celebrities, we received numerous compliments on our songs and performances and how perfect they fit the film. "I think we might be stealing the show," Austin whispered quietly in my ear as we walked around, I laughed nudging him playfully in the side, he laughed and pulled me towards the dance floor, "come on beautiful, dance with me," he said with that ear to ear grin that made my knees go weak every time.

After hours of drinks, conversations, and dancing it was finally time to head home, I leaned into Austins body as we walked out of the party, I was feeling tipsy and exhausted all at the same time, but the last thing on my mind was sleep. Aldo opened the door for us as we slid in, I snuggled up to Austins side, he let out a yawn, "man what a night, jeez its already after 3, I'm gonna sleep all day tomorrow," he said laughing as he let out another yawn, I laughed as I leaned in and started placing light kisses up his neck towards his jaw line. "Mmmm that feels nice," he moaned out in a deep voice, I reached his earlobe, nipping at it lightly, receiving another low growl from Austin, "Austin" I breathed into his ear, "hmmm?" he responded closing his eyes and laying his head back, "make love to me" I said in barely a whisper as my hand trailed up his stomach to his chest. His eyes shot open looking down at me, I bit my lip staring back up at him, "here?" he manage to ask as his breathing quickened, I turned to the control panel rolling up the divider window of the limo and locking it we had a thirty minute drive back to my house, I turned back to Austin who watched my every move, "here" I assured him.

I pulled my gown up to my thighs to give me more room to move, I crawled into Austins lap straddling him and keeping my eyes lock on his as they turned dark and filled with passion. His hands tenderly gripped my waist as I leaned down capturing his lips with mine. My fingers lightly traced over the buttons of his vest, unbuttoning them and his under shirt, his hands left my thighs as he pulled off his jacket and vest throwing them on the seat next to us. I giggled at his eagerness as our lips met again, I finished unbuttoning his under shirt revealing his toned bare chest, I traced my fingers up and down his muscles sending a shiver through his body and another escaped growl from his lips.

His strong hands lightly and smoothly caressed the revealed skin of my thighs as I straddled him, our kisses deepening with each second that passed, his hands trailed up to my back, causing my breath to hitch and me to pull away as his fingers clasped the zipper of my gown and he pulled it down. My head rolled back at the feel of his touch and Austins lips were on my neck making their way down to my chest, once the zipper was down, his fingers traced imaginary shapes across my bare back, and our lips once again meeting. I reached down grabbing the buckle of his belt, Austins head fell back against the seat letting out another moan, within seconds I had him unbuckled and unzipped, he lifted the two of us up in the seat as he shimmied his pants down just enough to reveal his fully aroused self. My hand cupped his face as I pulled his lips to mine, "I love you" I breathed quietly against his lips as my other hand took hold of him, I lifted my body up a little and slowly brought myself down on him, I gasped and let out a moan as did he as our bodies fully connected with one another, "oh god baby" he breathed out, I started to slowly rock my hips back and forth on him feeling every movement between our bodies.

My hands laced behind his neck as his grasped tightly around my waist going along with the rotations of my body on his, his lips were on my neck again kissing, sucking, biting, and soothing, "ple-please don't stop Austin," I managed to gasp out as he nipped at my soft spot and immediately soothed it with his tongue. "Baby, I'm getting close" he said into my ear causing shivers to shoot through my body, I started rocking my hips faster against him, his hands returned to my hips directing me to ride him just the way he needed, I pulled away as our eyes stayed locked on one another, our breathing deepened and our movements quickened but we never left each others gaze. Austins hands gripped tightly on me and I could feel his rhythm start to go off, I felt him release within me as I hit my climax my fingernails digging deep into the black leather headrest of the seat. As we both came down from our high Austin placed sweet light kisses up my neck to my lips, "I love you so much Alls" I smiled a tired grin and kissed him back as the limo came to a slow stop. Austin quickly zipped up the back of my gown and buttoned up his shirt, I climbed off of him just as Aldo opened our door, I handed Austin his vest and jacket as he climbed out of the limo with tosseled hair and a few missed buttons, I grabbed his outstretched hand as I climbed out we thanked and said good night to Aldo who just raised his brow at us before laughing and walking back around to his drivers side.

"Sleepover?" I asked looking up at Austin with a childish grin, he rolled his eyes laughing as he leaned down to kiss me, "do you even have to ask?" he said as we walked up the steps to my front door. Austin waved off Aldo, who tipped his hat and got in driving off down the street, I unlocked the door just as Austin swooped me up into his arms a squeal escaping my lips, he walked in kicking the door shut behind him and locking it with the hand that was wrapped under my legs. He carried me up to my bedroom shutting the door behind him and setting me back down on my feet his lips were on mine once again his shirt falling to the floor the sound of my gown unzipping and shortly meeting his shirt as we fell back on the bed...

* * *

I woke up to the bright sunlight piercing through Ally's bedroom curtains and the sound of a rythmic beat coming from somewhere in the house, I rolled over to an empty side of the bed, I sat up looking around the room for her as I continued to hear the beat, I got out of bed stretching and pulling on my boxers and a pair of sweat pants from a drawer that held a few of my clothes when I slept over. I opened the bedroom door hearing music playing from downstairs, I made my way down the steps as the oh to familiar buttery and fluffy aroma reached my senses..

_I dont care, I love it, I don't care _

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way..._

I walked into the kitchen to see Ally in a tank top and Thor booty shorts dancing around the kitchen to Icona Pop, I leaned against the frame watching her..

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill the switch _

Ally shook her booty to the beat as she flipped slices of bacon in the pan, I held back a laugh as I watched her not hiding the smile that was spread wide across my face, she was all to amazing and as close to perfect as a human could come.

_Your from the seventies, but I'm a 90's bitch!_

Ally spun around hitting the beat of the chorus, she met my stare screaming and dropping her spatula, I let out a laugh, "how long have you been standing there!?" she yelled as she walked over to turn down her iPod, I pushed off the frame, "long enough to see your sexy ass moves," I teased as I mimicked her booty shaking, she laughed pushing me away, "oh god! I hope I do it better than that?" she joked I wrapped my arms around her waist as she went back to cooking, "yes you most certainly do" I saw a smirk form as she finished flipping the round of pancakes in the skillet, "hope your hungry, not that I should be asking" she said laughing. "I'm always hungry, but after last night, well this morning I should say, I'm starving" I answered, she gave me a proud smile, "nice to know I can work out my man," she said placing 4 pancakes on my plate and some bacon, "oh you do more than that" I said she rolled her eyes giggling.

"So whats the plan for today?" I asked taking a bite, "mmmm, god Alls I don't know what you put in your food, but god damn" I said, she laughed as she took a seat across from me with a plate of food, "I've got to finish some stuff for school, and then after that the girls want to hear about last night so we might go out to dinner later." She said taking a bite, I nodded, "cool, yea the guys were talking about paintballing possibly today since its the first Sunday in forever that we don't have to be at the studio." I said, she smiled, "that's nice! Well since it's looking like a girl and guys day why don't we all meet up later tonight after dinner for a late movie or something?" she asked taking a sip of her OJ, I nodded "you know I'm down," I said. We finished our breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. I looked up at the clock, "wow, its seriously only 1030, why'd we get up so early?" I laughed, "what time you think your going to meet the girls?" I asked smirking at her, she looked at me confused, "umm 6ish, why?" my smirk grew to a smile, "perfect!" I whisked her up in my arms and sprinted back up the stairs towards the bedroom, she laughed the whole way as she caught on to my intentions for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

"Aww Ally I wish we could of been there, it sounds like it all went amazing!" Kira awed as we sat at our table at _The Pier _an amazing seafood restaurant right on the boardwalk near the mall. "Yea I wish you all could have been there too," I said as I took a sip of my wine, the waiter cleared our dessert plates as the four of us continued to chat about the weekends happenings. "Can you girls believe we've all been dating the guys for 8 months now?" Cassidy chimed in, we all stared at each other in shock, "has it really only been 8 months?" Kira asked, "it feels like so much longer" she continued. "Well hell look at what we've all done, what we've all gone through since we met, feels like a whole lifetime" Trish said, I nodded in agreement, "you think it'll last?" Cassidy asked quietly fiddling with her napkin, "I sure hope so, we all go so well with each other, as friends, as couples, as a group" I said reassuringly, "why? Is everything ok Cass?" I asked concerned, the three of us looked at her, "no! everything is going great with Mike and I, I just don't want it to end, it's just all to perfect how 4 best girlfriends come to fall in love with 4 best guy friends who also happen to be a band, I'm just scared that something is going to tear us apart," she said nervously, tears welling up in her eyes. "Aww Cass!" I leaned over squeezing her hand, "this group has gone through so much together, nothing is going to tear us apart from the guys...the only ones that can do that are ourselves, and we don't want it to happen, so it won't" I said smiling at her, she returned the smile wiping away her tears, Trish lifted her drink, "c'mon girls toast to the sisters with the best.." "and sexiest" Kira intervened, we laughed as Trish continued, "to the sisters with the best and sexiest misters." We all laughed as we toasted our glasses to each other.

"So what time are the guys meeting us?" Kira asked as we grabbed our bags and headed out of the restaurant and walked towards the mall, "ummm Austin said around 10, they were going to _Sals Pizza_ after paintball to watch the game, then they'd meet us at dads shop to head to the movies" I said as we walked down one of the side streets, "hmm well its ten minutes til so we can probably just meet them at the movies, should I just call Dez to tell them?" she asked, we all nodded. We continued down the street I could see the glow of the mall lights coming over one of the buildings, "is it just me or does this street seem creepier than usual?" Trish pointed out, we all looked at each other realizing the obvious and started laughing, "c'mon guys we're almost there" Kira said as we naturally picked up our pace. Suddenly someone whistled from behind us, "hey ladies!" a guys voice yelled to us, "don't turn around girls just keep walking" I said quietly, "c'mon ladies whats the hurry!" another voice came closer. We heard multiple footsteps coming up behind us, two guys ran in front of Cassidy and I blocking our way, "excuse me, we have some where to be" I said irritated. We tried passing but they continued blocking our way, "c'mon girls, I'm sure where ever you have to be isn't going to be even half as fun as hanging with us" one of them said taking a step towards Cass, I pulled her behind me, "no thanks we're good!" I spat, someone started laughing behind me and my body froze at the sound, "she's a sassy one isn't she?" he said, the four of us slowly turned around to see him..."Ji-Jimmy?!"

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn...Thoughts?**

**xoxo**


	15. Here We Go Again

He stood there in front of us with four other guys, I could feel the two guys behind Cass and I draw closer, my heart pounded, there was 7 of them and just the 4 of us girls. "What do you want Jimmy?" I manage to get out in an angry tone, he laughed making my skin crawl, Trish and Kira backed up closer to us, "nothing just want to talk, thats all," he said casually his eyes pierced through me, not blinking once, "you always just want to talk Jimmy, yet it never turns out that way, there's nothing to talk about!" I yelled, Cassidy clutched my arm tightly. "Just leave us alone Jimmy," I said sternly, he laughed again looking down at the ground shaking his head, "oh Ally, you see you still havn't learned after all these years, when I want something I get it," he said flatly I stepped in front of the girls, "and you still havn't learned that I don't give a shit what you want anymore Jimmy, now leave us alone!" I shouted, he glared at me then turned his head to the side nodding his head at the guys. "What ar...no!" I yelled as Cassidy screamed, three of the guys lunged at the girls pinning their arms behind them and covering their mouths, the wind was knocked out of me as Jimmy through me up against a wall pinning me against it, "care to repeat yourself?" he sneered inches from my face. Fear took over me taking me back three years when I was with him and the abuse started, I stared into his dark eyes as fear took over mine and he saw it as an evil smirk spread across his face.

The girls squirmed and screamed into their holders hands, but no one could hear them, no one was around to help us, I realized my mouth wasn't covered..."SOMEBODY HELLLP...humph!" Jimmy punched me in the stomach causing me to hunch over, he caught me and pinned me back up against the wall covering my mouth, "You say one more fucking word! I swear to god I'll let my boys have a field day with your girls here" he said I glanced over at them trying to catch my breath as he covered my mouth, a tear slid down my cheek as I watched them struggle in the other guys grasp, two guys pinned Trish down because she was fighting with all her might to get out of their grasp, kicking and thrashing, Cassidy was still screaming into one guys hand, Kira was limp and crying, every now and then trying to break from the grasp. I looked back at Jimmy who was smiling, "thats better your going to do what I say now aren't you?" he stated as he lowered his hand, I took a deep breathe nodding, then I heard it...numerous sets of feet running towards us...I looked up his smile dropping as one spread across my face...

_...25 minutes Earlier..._

"Man I am stuffed!" Mike said rubbing his stomach as we walked to my truck, "best pizza in Miami thats for damn sure" Ryder said, "uhh correction second best, do you not remember Ally's homeade pizza from Valentines Day" Dez interjected, we all laughed and nodded in agreement. "True, I swear Moon I dunno how your not the size of a house with her cooking" Ryder laughed, "we work out" I shot back with a cocky grin laughing.

We pulled into the mall parking lot, I could see Kira's charger a few spots over, "girls must already be here" I said, "nah they parked here and walked the boardwalk down to that seafood restaurant" Mike said as we got out and headed towards Sonic Boom. "Well almost ten, should we just head to theater and get tickets?" Ryder asked, I shrugged "why not?" we changed direction and started for the movies, "Austin?" we turned around to see Officer Darryl walking up to us with two other guys with him, "hey! Darryl how you been?" I greeted him with a handshake, "I'm good, we were just coming back from watching the game, this is Johnson and Castillo I dunno if you remember them from everything?" he asked gesturing to the two guys with him, we all shook hands I nodded, "nah I think I remember you guys from Ally's house" I said, they nodded smiling, "how is Ally?" Darryl asked, "she's doing great, she's back on her feet got her own place, she's back at her music and school, so everything is going real smooth now," I said happily. "Aw thats great Austin I'm glad you guys are doing good! I wish she was here it'd be good to see her" he said, "oh they should be here soon" Dez said looking down at his phone, "hmmm.." we all looked at him, "whats up?" Ryder asked, "Its after 10 they should be here by now," Dez said looking back up at us, then we heard it a distant scream.

"You guys hear that?" Darryl asked, we all nodded, "guys that sounded like Cassidy" Mike said anxiously, "don't freak ou.." "Somebody helll!.." we heard another scream, "that was Ally!" I yelled as I took off running across the parking lot with the rest of them not far behind me. We turned a corner down a side street that was deserted and dim, their they were a group of guys surrounding them, Trish was pinned to the ground I could just barely see Cassidy's blonde hair and make out Kiras figure, then my eyes locked on them, he had Ally pinned up against a wall, "is that Jimmy Sanders?" Darryl asked next to me, I nodded as I took off down the street towards him, the others ran close behind, "Johnson call in for backup!" Darryl yelled as we closed in on them, Jimmy dropped his hand from Ally she looked up just as I came into view, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt yanking him away from her and into the street Johnson and Castillo tackled the two guys that were about to lunge at me, I spun around cupping her face in my hands, "Ally, baby are you okay?!" I asked my voice shaking with anger she nodded frantically, "You fucking asshole!" I heard Jimmy yell from behind me I turned around to see him getting up, "Austin.." Ally said I turned back to her as she glared past me at Jimmy, I looked at her confused, "Alls?" I asked, her eyes met mine,"kick his ass" she said a smirk forming, as one spread across my own, "my pleasure," I said turning around just as Jimmy swung at me I dodged it and greeted him with a blow to the stomach and another to the jaw as he hunched over. "What Sanders you can hit a woman but can't take a couple from a man, you can't handle a fair fight!?" I spat at him as he straightened up and I delivered another hit to his left side.

I glanced over to the group, Dez was on top of one guy punching the shit out of him as Darryl helped Trish up, "Austin look out!" Ally screamed from behind me I turned just in time to see Jimmy swinging a brick towards my head I dove out of the way into the street as Jimmy spun around dropping the brick to face me, Ally stood behind him pressed against the wall, two guys were knocked out while the other four were pinned against the wall by Darryl, Johnson, Castillo and Ryder, Mike and Dez had the girls safely behind them. Ally slowly started to moved towards the group I kept my eyes locked on Jimmy trying to keep his attention from her, but he was to fast, he whipped around grabbing her by the arm yanking her towards him, he held her by the neck in front of him I ran forward, "I wouldn't Moon!" he spat at me stopping me in a dead stride. "Just let her go Jimmy" I growled, "no! this little bitch got everything, she left me and got everything, she thinks she's better than me now and I'm going to show her what she really is!" he spat tightening his grip around her neck I took another step forward, "not another move Moon!" "Sanders let the girl go, its all over now your not going to get away with this!" Darryl yelled, I looked over to see him slowly moving forward, Jimmy backed away still holding onto Ally, "no! you clear my record! You clear all our records and I'll leave her alone," he yelled, "fine, we can look into that I'm not sure about the others but we can definitely try something for you Jimmy just let her go," Darryl said, Jimmy nodded loosening his grip from Ally pushing her away as I sprinted for her she spun around her fist connecting with Jimmys cheek, "you son of a bitch!" she screamed as she kneed him in the face he lunged for her as I grabbed her from around the waist throwing her behind me as Darryl tackled Jimmy to the ground handcuffing him.

* * *

"You said you'd clear my name!" Jimmy yelled as the back up patrol cars arrived on scene, "yea right you ass, you guys attacked four women tonight assaulted them and threatened to rape them, your ass is grass" Darryl spat as he ducked Jimmy's head into the backseat of one of the patrol cars, slamming the door in his face.

"Your one popular gal with the stalkers Ms Dawson," Darryl mocked as he walked up to us, "what can I say I attract the special ones" she teased, we laughed as I pulled her tightly to my side, "you definitely got yourself a strong right hook there though Ally he already had a nice shiner forming" he said, "ha! I'm sure that was Austins work" she said looking up at me, I let out a small laugh, "well you guys did a number on him together, all I know is Jimmy Sanders is going away for a bit, so lets hope that's the end of your crazies" he said smiling he shook my hand and gave Ally a hug, "you all might want to get out of here before the press comes snooping around."

* * *

Austin and I walked over to the ambulance where everyone was, a paramedic was checking over Trish, who had a couple scrapes from being held down on the ground. "Oh my god! Are you girls okay?!" I asked frantically as I ran up to them Kira and Cassidy embraced me in a tight hug, "we're okay Alls, are you?! When he hit you Ally I thought he was going to kill you!" Cassidy cried out still holding me Austins grip tightened around my hand at the words of Jimmy hitting me, I let out a small laugh, "I'm okay really." "Ouch! Damn!" Trish yelled, "sorry Ms De La Rosa, we just need to finish cleaning these cuts" the paramedic said, "I'm fine! Those assholes broke one of my nails though!" she snapped pulling her arm away from the fed up paramedic. Dez helped her down from the van giving her a kiss to the forehead, she pulled me into a hug, "are you okay Alls?" she asked sincerely, I smiled and nodded, "I am" I said pulling away, "you gave those guys hell" I teased, she rolled her eyes, "what do you expect, they messed with the wrong girls that's all I can say" she said cockily brushing off her shoulder.

We all laughed, "c'mon lets get out of here," Ryder stated pulling Kira to his side as we made our way back up the street towards the parking lot, "I'm gonna drive Kira's car back with Mike and Cass to Ally's to get Cass's car, we'll pick up our cars from your place later k?" Ryder said to Austin as we reached the parking lot, "yea that works man" he said opening the passenger side for me I hopped in as Dez and Trish got in the back seat cuddling up close in the corner. Austin got into the drivers seat, I slid over to the middle snuggling into his side as he started up his truck and put his arm around me pulling me closer. He pulled out of the parking lot just as the reporter vans poured in, kissing the top of my head he whispered into my hair, "remind me to never piss you off enough that causes your fists to make contact with my face" I laughed nudging him in the side, "just don't piss me off" I teased back leaning up to kiss him as we continued down the highway to his house.

**Oky Doky Pokys little bit of some action packed dramaaaa...:D**

**How'd you like?**

**xoxo**


	16. NightMares

_ My body hit the floor hard I sobbed as I struggled to get up...Oooff* he kicked me in the stomach causing me to collapse to the floor crying out, "Jimmy p-please!" Smack* he slapped me across the face, "shut-up! You think you can just talk back to me like that in front of my friends and think there won't be consequences!" Smack* I screamed, "I-I'm sorry, I was only playing" I cried out pushing myself up against his bedroom door, he grabbed me by my arms squeezing tightly pulling me up to stand and face him, "playing!?" he spat, his face centimeters from mine, I flinched in fear at his tone his eyes were dark and cold. "You want to play? Lets play" my eyes widened as a smirk appeared across his face he grabbed me and through me on the bed...I hunched over after he punched me in the stomach, he caught me and pinned me back up against the wall, "another fucking word and I swear to god I'll let my guys have a field day with your girls!" A tear slid down my cheek, "now your going to do what I say aren't you" another tear fell as I nodded I looked down as he reached for his belt buckle, I could hear the girls scream and thrash in their holders grasp but I couldn't look at them I kept my head down and my eyes closed tight...  
_

I shot up in bed, my whole body trembling my body covered in a cold sweat and my sheets soaked, I turned around to turn on my bedside lamp catching my breathe I looked at the time it was a quarter til' five. I rubbed my hands over my face I didn't have class until 10 but there was no way I was going to be able and fall back asleep, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

_...4 1/2 hours later..._

"Ally you can't keep ignoring this its not right its not healthy, its been 2 weeks since the incident with Jimmy and you've been having the same nightmare almost every night." Trish said leaning against my jeep in the school parking lot, I took a sip of my coffee, pushing my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose to help hide the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. "I know, but Trish I don't know what to do, I try reading to fall asleep writing music, listening to music, movies, anything thats positive and the moment my eyes close it all comes rushing back to me," I said rubbing my temple. "It's just a nightmare though Alls, that's what you need to remember," she said sympathetically, "but it's not Trish its memories, the night after we all had gone to that end of the year party and I made a joke about him to the guys, we all laughed even he did but when we got back to his place it all turned to hell, and then it switches to that night 2 weeks ago only instead of the guys showing up he-he he r-" I shake my head away from saying it "...its a nightmare that came true then and it almost came happened again two weeks ago it keeps happening every night replaying in my head!" I raised my voice it cracking at the end, I took a deep breath holding back my tears. A loud motor came from the end of the parking lot, we turned to see Austins truck coming down the lane, Trish looked back at me, "you havn't told Austin about it have you?" I looked away from his truck down at my coffee, I shook my head, "no, he'll worry and I don't need him worrying about me, I just need to figure out a way to deal."

Austin and Dez hopped out of the truck, he slid on his sunglasses throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he looked so cute wearing a green and black short sleeve plaid shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black converse a chain hung from his pocket to his new wallet connecting to his belt hoop. They spotted Trish and I a few parking spots down, a smile spreading across his face as they made their way towards us, "Ally you need to talk to him" I shot a look at her shaking my head as they got closer I put a small grin on my face as he walked up to me, "morning babe" he leaned down giving me a peck on the lips, "morning" I said as cheerfully as possible, "hey Trish" he chirped, she smiled as Dez wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her a kiss to the cheek, "morning boys." Austin leaned against the front of my jeep pulling me in between his legs his hands resting on my hips, "so just one more month left of the semester and we're done!" he said happily, Dez laughed leaning in for a handshake "what up!" Trish rolled her eyes laughing, I let out a small laugh, "you okay Alls, you don't seem yourself?" he asked furrowing his brow, I smiled a weak smile shaking my head, "yea I'm fine just tired didn't get a lot of sleep last night thats all" Trish scoffed as I shot a look at her, "I should get going though, I forgot I told my Cass I'd meet her before class to go over some notes," I said grabbing my bag off the hood of my jeep, Austin kept his furrowed gaze on me I leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek, "see you later?" I asked as I took a few steps back, he nodded "ya" I forced another smile before turning around to walk away from them letting it drop.

* * *

She smiled at me before turning her back and hurrying into the building, I turned to Trish, "whats going on?" I asked sternly, her eyes widened for a second before returning to normal, she sighed and then shrugged, "she's tired, lot on her mind I guess with school, finals coming up and work ya know" she said quickly taking another glance at the door Ally had disappeared through, "hey guys!" we turned to see Cassidy skipping up to us, "hey what are you doing here, Alls just went to meet you" I said confused, "meet me? for what?" she asked just as confused. I shot a look back at Trish, she was quickly gathering her things, "c'mon babe whats going on with Ally?" Dez asked grabbing her hand, she sighed again, "oh no is she still having..." Cassidy began before she was cut off by Trish, "c'mon Cass, we gotta get going!" Trish about yelled grabbing Cassidy's hand and hurrying across the parking lot leaving Dez and I completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dez asked annoyed as we walked into our class, I shook my head "no idea dude, but its about Ally and if the girls aren't willing or able to tell us that means its something bad, and bad plus Ally is the last thing she needs right now." Dez nodded, "well all you can do man is wait it out, she's stubborn...like you...when and if she's ready to talk to you about it she will" he said casually, I swear he can go from goofy to annoyed to serious and wise in a matter of seconds. I nodded in agreement but I needed to at least re-assure her, I pulled out my phone and started typing, our professor entered as I pressed send.

* * *

_Bzzzzz Bzzzzz  
_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I sat my duffle down on the side of the room, I slid open the message from Austin...

_ I know you just as well as you know me, I love you and when and if you need to talk, I hope you know that you can come to me. _

I smiled before closing my phone and putting it in my duffle, I slid off my jeans to my leggings and walked out to the center of the floor to stretch with the rest of the class as Cassidy and Trish hurried in. "Anyone know where Ms Staar is?" our dance instructor asked, "she's out for the rest of the week Ms D, she got the flu" Cassidy answered as she slipped off her sandals, the instructor nodded and went about her paperwork. "Heads up Alls Cass almost blew your current situation to Austin and Dez" Trish said quietly as we stretched into our center splits, I shot a glance at Cass, "really?!" she blushed, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you didn't tell him, but Trish stopped me so he technically doesn't know" she said sheepishly. I sighed, "he knows somethings up, he just text me" I said stretching Trish's arms in front of her, "what'd he say?!" they both loudly whispered, I let out a small laugh, "just that he's there for me if I need to talk" I said quietly, they both looked at me, "Alls it's okay to feel scared at times, you can't always be the tough one" Trish said stretching my arms in front of me now as I layed my chest and stomach flat to the floor in my splits. I heaved a sigh putting my head to the cool floor, "I know I just don't want to be weak I want to face this" I said exhausted, "your anything but weak Ally" Cass started, "and the bravest thing to do is to ask for help...talk to him Ally, we love you and all but he's the one that can help you the most just as you are the one that can always help him the most compared to the guys," she said. I looked up at her "really?" they both looked at each other then laughed, "oh yeah!" they said in unison, "the guys tell us all the time how they can't believe how calm Ally makes Austin in the worst of times, you guys are literally made and meant for one another its almost creepy." I let out an amused laugh but shocked at their words, "alright everyone lets get started, from the top!" our instructor said grabbing the stereo remote and hitting play...

My last class of the day was canceled, the girls, Austin and Dez still had class til' 6 so I sent a text to Austin letting him know I was going to stop by Kira's to see how she was and then head home for an early night and try to get some rest, I hit send and turned the key in the ingnition and headed to Kira's.

_...3:45am..._

_I kept my head down as he unbuckled his pants, I heard his zipper slide down and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut waiting for what was going to happen next, I could hear the girls helpless cries near me as he grabbed me and through me down onto the hard concrete, one hand pinned both mine above my head as the other yanked and ripped at my jeans pulling them down my legs, tears flowed down my cheeks silently until I felt him painfully thrust into me and I screamed out, "HELP! Austin Please help me!"_

I shot up in bed screaming into the dark, my hair was soaked in sweat and tears were still streaming down my cheeks, I heaved in short breathes trying to calm myself, I looked at the time and shakily grabbed my phone there was a missed call and a text from Austin from around 9 o'clock...

_Was hoping to come see you but I guess your already asleep, feel better sweet dreams._

I slid out of bed pulling on a pair of flats and one of Austins sweat shirts over my tank top and pajama shorts, I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out the door. Even though it was spring and warm during April in Miami 4o'clock in the morning still held a crispy chill, I drove through the empty streets as a foggy marine layer covered the town. I turned onto his street the street lights setting a golden glow with the fog to the neighborhood, I turned off my headlights as I pulled into his driveway next to his truck, I climbed out manually locking my car doors and quietly walking up the porch steps to his front door, I stood there for a few seconds before raising my hand and pressing the doorbell.

* * *

_Ding_ _Dong... _I rolled over pulling my comforter up higher, _Ding Dong _my eyes snapped open at the sound, 'who the hell' I growled out loud looking at the time on my phone, 4:30, 'someone is going to pay for waking me up' I continued ranting to myself as I rolled out of bed pulling a pair of sweats over my boxers. I grabbed my metal baseball bat and made my way downstairs, I walked up to the front door peering through the side window I flipped on the porch light as it shined down on her perfect figure in a pair of polka dot pajama shorts and my black Miami Heat sweatshirt, I dropped my bat and yanked open the front door. "Ally! Wh-what are you doing here?.." I asked taking in her image, her eyes were puffy and red, faint circles laid under her gorgeous brown eyes and her cheeks were tear stained, "whats wrong?" I asked quietly taking a step forward wrapping my hand around her neck and tangling it into her chocolate covered waves, she stared up at me and she looked scared, "I need you" she said in barely a whisper, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I pulled her to my bare chest holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head as she started to sob into my skin.

I pulled her into the house shutting the door behind me she continued to sob and her body shook whether it was from the morning cold or her tears it didn't matter she was upset and hurting and I needed to know why, I picked her up cradling her in my arms as I walked back up to my room. I laid down in bed keeping her on top of me as she continued to cry but at a slower pace, I brushed my fingers through her hair trying my best to soothe her in anyway possible, I held her close kissing the top of her head, "baby please talk to me," I quietly begged in agony. Her sobs subsided as she lifted her head her eyes meeting mine, she slid off me and sat up in my bed, I sat up propping myself against the headboard, she took my hand in hers entwining our fingers, "it started two weeks ago the night after the incident with Jimmy and the girls..."

**So this one was a little more heartwrenching, but I wanted to take a deeper angle into the story so of course I'd like to know what you guys thought, with the rape nightmare I didn't want to get into to much detail because that is a very sensitive subject for anyone to read about or watch so I hope it was just enough and not to much.**

**xoxo**


	17. Two Worlds Combined

_...5:30am..._

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I wanted to speak but I couldn't find the words and I didn't know if I'd be able to keep my composure, Ally sat cross legged in front of me on my bed, a few stray tears slid down her face after she finished telling me everything she'd been dreaming about the past two weeks. Her head was down, refusing to look me in the eye, my hands were balled up into fists as I stared at her trying to take in everything she had just told me; It wasn't that he abused her when they were together, but he had raped his own girlfriend numerous times to let off steam and punish her, and just two weeks ago he not only attacked her but Trish and the girls as well, according to Ally's nightmares if we hadn't shown up when we did he would of done it again right there because she didn't want him to hurt the girls.

I sat up from the bed placing my feet on the bedroom floor, I dropped my head in my hands running my hands through my hair, "Austin..." Ally quietly called my name, I turned my head in her direction her eyes finally meeting mine, finally I found the words, "I thought it was just abuse that he put you through and now.." I began, she dropped her head another tear falling, "I-I'm so sorry Austin for not telling you, I d-d-didn't want to bring up the past that I put behind me, b-but then 2 weeks ago, the look in his eye it all came flooding back to me, I knew what was going to happen..." she paused to catch her breath, her tone changed, "I tried to fight them off, we all did, a-and then he threatened the girls, he'd let those guys hurt them, and I couldn't let that happen, I-I wasn't going to let that happen!" her voice shook with hurt and anger, I shut my eyes at the thought of him on top of her, my fists shook.

She stood up from the bed, my eyes followed her confused, "I shouldn't have come here!" she yelled pacing back and forth in front of my bed, I stood up walking over to her I stopped her pacing tilting her chin up to look at me, "what do you mean you shouldn't have come here Ally?" I asked quietly and confused scowling down at her. "I shouldn't have dumped this on you Austin, n-not like this, you don't deserve this you shouldn't have to deal with my problems Aus..." I put my finger to her lips to quiet her, I wrapped my other arm around her waist pulling her against my body, "your my girlfriend Ally, mine, and I'll always do everything in my power to keep you from any form of pain or hurt..." I began dropping my hand from her lips to wrap around the other side of her waist, Ally closed her eyes another tear slipping down between her long lashes. "Don't ever think you can't come talk to me Ally, that you can't come to me," I said pulling her tighter to my body in a hug, her arms wrapped around my mid section as she sniffeled into my chest, "I love you so much Austin, I'm sorry" she muffled against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, "stop apologizing babe, I love you too...I want to kill him" I said the last part quietly but not going unheard from Ally she looked up at me standing on her tip toes she pressed her lips against mine. I slowly pulled away leaning my head against hers, "c'mon lets get some sleep" I said, she sighed and nodded I led her back to my bed she took off my sweatshirt dropping it on the a nearby chair, we crawled under the comforter I switched off my bedside lamp as the sky outside started to lighten from sunrise, I rolled over pulling Allys back to my chest and wrapping my arm securely around her waist, seconds later her soft breathing indicated she had fallen asleep.

* * *

I rolled over squinting at my clock through half closed lids, 11:30, I looked back over to the other side of my bed it was empty, I sat up looking around my room for any sign of her then I heard the faint sound of my guitar downstairs. I stood up walking out of my room and down the stairs I walked into my kitchen, the back patio door was open as the screen stayed shut allowing the warm April breeze to come through along with the strums of my guitar and the angelic sound of her voice...

.._And when your afraid that you're gonna break..and you need a way to feel strong again..._

_ ...Someone will know it..._

Ally stopped for a second leaning over to write something down, I walked up behind her I leaned down a kissed her bare shoulder, "that sounds good, when did you write that?" I asked taking a seat next to her. She gave me a warm smile, "it actually came to me this morning, I had to get it down on paper before I lost it" she said setting down my guitar back in its stand. I looked at her with a big smile, "can I hear some more?" she looked down blushing, "actually I was wondering if you'd help me with the rest," she said nervously, I raised my eyebrows at her, "really?" I asked she looked up at me, "yea, your the reason it came to me, everything you said last night, I want you to write it with me" she said I smiled pulling her from her chair to my lap, "so you and me are going to write another duet together?" I said she nodded proudly, "yes". I smiled and kissed her, "well lets get to work" I said happily, she put her hand up to my chest to stop me, "there's one more thing Austin" she said in a serious tone, I looked at her confused, "what?" She looked down at our hands, "I want to go see Jimmy" she said not making eye contact. My eyes widened, "Ally..." I began but she cut me off, "I need to have that closure I need to talk to him face to face I need him to know that I'm not going to let him in my head anymore Austin, that he doesn't and will never scare me or hurt me again" she said looking up at me, I shut my mouth not sure what to say, so I nodded, "Austin I want you to come with me" she then said. My eyes widened again before I smiled, "really?" she nodded with a small smile, "that's if you want to go," she said I pulled her into a hug, "of course I'll go babe."

* * *

"I-I'm sorry can you repeat that!?" I said with a shocked expression looking at the officer receptionist over the counter, Austin gripped my hand tightly taking a step closer, the officer looked back down at her computer, "yes Mr Sanders was released yesterday afternoon, he was sentenced to 90 days of community service and 180 days probation" she repeated looking back up to Austin and I. My gripped tightened around Austins hand and I could feel his gaze switch from the officer to my face, "he and 6 other men attack my friends and I, threatens us and he gets off with community service and probation?!" I sneer through my teeth, the officers face softened and she looked at me sympathetically, "Ms Dawson trust me when I say I know your frustration and I am truly sorry, but he had a very good lawyer that found the loop holes to get Jimmy Sanders out of doing time, however because he is on probation he's got a lot riding on the line, you'll be okay," she looked from me to Austin, "you both will." I calmed down a little nodding to her as Austin and I stepped away from the counter, "c'mon Alls lets go, he can't do anything to you without getting his ass thrown in jail for good" he said pulling me towards the door, I nodded again as we exited and headed out to his truck.

_Now put your hands up hands up.. _I grabbed my phone to answer it, "hey Mark, whats up" I heard Austins phone go off as he stepped away to answer it, "Hey Alls, I need you down at the studio asap, we've got a meeting with Michael Steeler" my eyes widened at his words, "Michael Steeler as in CEO of AGB Records!?" I asked in awe, "yep, where are you?! Can you be here in 10 minutes?!" he about yelled into my ear, I pulled it away a little laughing, "umm yea I'm just leaving the mall so I'll see you soon" I said he yelled a quick 'k' before hanging up. I walked over to the passenger side of Austins truck waiting for him to get off his call, he hung up and jogged over to me, "hey babe, I'm so sorry to do this but I gotta meet up with Jordan and the guys we have this meeting with Michael Steeler in like 20 minutes!" he about shouted, I stared at him with my mouth open, "I just got off the phone with Mark, Austin we have a meeting with him too, like Mark needed me there like now" we both stared at each other in utter shock and silence, "lets go!" I said snapping us out of our trance Austin opened my door as I jumped in he ran around to his side, we slammed our doors shut and took off down the highway towards AGB.

"Austin dude! What took so long, hey Alls what are you doing here?" Dez asked as we ran into the lounge being met by the rest of the guys, "I got a call from Mark to get over here for a meeting with Mr Steeler" I said out of breath. Dez and the guys looked at each other and back at us confused, Austin and I both shrugged our shoulders as we heard a door open and a young woman who looked a couple years older than me came out, "Ms Dawson, Mr Moon, gentlemen if you'd follow me please" she said gesturing down the hall to a conference room. We all looked at each other then Austin held his arm out for me to follow her first down the hall with him and the guys right behind me, she held open the door for us, we all filed in there was a long table down the center of the room at the far end sat a tall bald olive skinned man, he wore a black on black suit and clear thin rimmed glasses, he was deep in conversation with Jordan and Mark who sat on either side of him.

The three men started laughing, Mark turned his head in our direction noticing our presence, "ah! Ally, guys come on in take a seat so we can begin!" he said the three of them stood as we walked down to their end of the table, "Ally, guys this is Mr Michael Steeler," Jordan said gesturing to the tall man we all met his gaze and a huge grin spread across his face as a deep laugh escaped from his lips, "nonsense please you guys just call me Mike, now take a seat. I took a seat next to Mark as the guys sat across from me next to Jordan, "now lets begin, I've been keeping my eyes on the 5 of you very closely, Ally since you've taken off with this company you have bloomed into an amazing star, gentlemen 3 years you guys have been under contract with the company and you guys continue to come to the table with amazing work." Mr Steeler said. "So here's what we have to propose to you, I've talked all the details over with Mark and Jordan and they are completely on board so now its just up to you guys," he began. Mr Steeler stood up and walked behind his chair laying his hands on the head of his seat. "Now Ally I know that after your summer tour last year you decided you were going to take 2 years off to finish school and just work on new music, as well as for the guys, but things change guys, both groups just released sky rocketing albums on top of the performance at the VMA's and Austin and Ally's movie premiere," he continued I looked at Mark and Jordan who sported goofy grins as Mr Steeler talked, "we want to do a combined nationwide summer tour!"

"What! thats amazing!" Ryder piped up, all the guys fist pumped and shared the same goofy grin, "a tour with the guys a-and me?!" I asked shocked, everyone looked at me Mr Steeler walked to the edge of the table sitting on the corner to face me, "Ally I know school means a lot to you, you guys wouldn't leave until after the semester is over you'd be gone for the summer traveling across the country hitting every state, and you'd return at the end of August just in time of the fall semester to begin, but this is going to be very big for your career for the guys as well, your guys' fans are going to love it" he said I looked over at the guys who were all nodding vigorously at me, Austin gave me hopeful eyes, I couldn't help but smile, "why would I even question it yes absolutely I'm on board!" I said standing up. The guys jumped up cheering, Mr Steeler shook Mark and Jordans hands as Austin and the guys ran around the table to me enveloping me into a huge group hug, Austin kissed the top of my head, "this is going to be so awesome!" Mike yelled as Mr Steeler came over to us to shake our hands.

"So is it like we're a band now or something?" Austin asked a little concerned we all stopped and looked at Mr Steeler, he shook his "no you guys are still your band and Ally is still Ally Marie this is just a combined tour of the two, we want the guys to perform their songs, Ally to perform hers but on top of it we want you guys to write some songs together, some duets of Austin and Ally and some songs of Ally with you four as a band, it'll be mind blowing!" Mr Steeler stated. We all looked at each other with a smile, "do we have a name for the tour?" I asked looking at Mark, the three men started grinning madly again, "yep, it's perfect for the 5 of you and everything that has happened this past year," he said, "what is it?" Austin asked, Mr Steeler stepped forward with a large rolled up poster he rolled it open down the table revealing a large flyer poster of greens yellows and oranges swirled into each other on one half of the poster was a picture of Austin and the guys posing with their instruments and the other half was a picture of me performing at the Summer End Bash with the girls dancing behind me, in black blocked letters across the top read: _Two Worlds Combined Summer Tour._

**_Haha okay so we got through the drama part and now are back into the fun and exciting stuff...or are we?_**

**_Lemme know what you think, I'd say I'm looking at maybe 5 more chapters until this story meets its end...sooo you know what to do :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	18. Photo Shoots & Exciting News

"Wow! That looks awesome!" I said, Michael smiled, "this is just the promo poster for you guys to see, now that we are all on board we have a lot to do and only a little over a month to get it done." He clapped his hands together, "So! First things first tomorrow after noon you guys and Ally are going to have a photo shoot for the tour, Monday the tour will be announced and tickets will go on sale, I'll set up a meeting with Mark and Jordan to go over the tour schedule, and next Wednesday will be dance try outs for back up dancers," he said. We all looked at each other, "back up dancers, uh why not just have our girl friends, they were Ally's dancers for multiple numbers and performances?" Mike asked, we all nodded, Michael nodded to our concern, "true Trish, Kira and Cassidy are great assets to the group however this isn't their career guys, they will have access to a private jet to any concerts that they are able to come to and perform at but we need to have extra dancers to fill their places when needed," he said looking from us to Ally, she looked bummed but she nodded understanding his words.

"So like I was saying next Wednesday will be dance tryouts and Ally," he began turning to look at her, "I want you to be the choreographer for the tour, your great at choreographing to your songs and I think you'll do some great work for the bands numbers," he said, Ally's eyes went the size of saucers a smile spread across my face at the thought of her directing the choreography for our music, "but Austins an amazing dancer he should be the one to choreograph to their songs, I don't want to intervene" she said nervously. I shook my head walking up to her draping my arm over her shoulder looking to Michael, "how bout we work together on the choreography besides I'm sure we'll have co-ed dancers anyway" I said casually, Michael's grin grew bigger, "I love it! Perfect!" Ally looked up at me with a thankful smile I winked at her as Michael turned away from us, "alright gang, this show is officially in business, now you all get out of here get some rest for tomorrows big day, Austin, Ally get to work on the choreography for the try outs and I will see you all next week," he finished grabbing his sunglasses, we all stood and filed out saying another goodbye to him as he stepped into his jaguar and drove off.

* * *

"Ahhhh oh my god oh my god, a nation wide tour Ally! you and the guys are going on tour oh my god!" Cassidy squealed in excitement along side the girls, "can we come to the shoot tomorrow!?" Kira asked with hopeful puppy dog eyes, I rolled my eyes "of course you girls can come this may not be your career choice you guys but you three are still a part of the group, which brings me to my next request." The three of them fell silent waiting for me to continue, "Austin and I are the choreographers for the tour, but for the tryouts we have two separate numbers, one is going to be for the girls and one for the guys, I already talked to Austin and it makes sense, we want you girls to help with the try outs, your already our three main back up dancers when you guys can make it, but we need to audition for other back up dancers to fill in behind you and when your not there" I looked from one to the other as their eyes got wider and wider, Cassidy started screaming with excitement. "You mean to tell us that we are technically a part of the tour!?" Trish yelled with a giant grin, I laughed, "of course you girls are, we just understand that you can't be on the road with us 24/7 but we want you there when you can," I said. All three of them started squealing with excitement so I laughed and joined in as the four of us hugged, "Ally we are so happy for you and so proud of you, you had your summer tour last year and meeting Austin and the guys, we've all come so far and now here you are...here we are getting ready to go on your first official nationwide tour!" Trish said pulling me into another tight hug, I choked out a laugh as a few tears brimmed my eyes.

_...Friday Afternoon..._

I pulled up to the security gate, a tall guy stepped out of the office in his uniform carrying a clip board, I rolled down my window smiling up at him, "hello" I said cheerfully, he smiled and pulled down his sunglasses, "afternoon Ms Dawson, here's your pass once you drive through the gates your going to take your second left you'll see parking at stage 4 that's your location," he said handing me my grounds pass, I nodded and smiled thanking him and drove through the gates. I parked my car as a few people mingled outside smoking and talking, I smiled and said a few hellos as I entered through the stage door, I walked past a table filled with food, coffee, water, and drinks and came to a large white stage set up with multiple cameras set up at different angles, I spotted Austin and the guys talking and laughing near the setup, they all wore dark blue denim jeans, with black fitted shirts and black blazers over them, Austin wore a white fitted shirt under his black blazer, his hair was tosseled just the way I liked it, Dez noticed me and grinned widely gesturing over to me I smiled and waved as I walked over to them.

Austin turned smiling at me as I walked up to them, "hey guys!" I said happily as Austin gave me a quick peck, "you guys look great, very sharp" I said looking at all of them, "yea if I do say so myself, we look schnazzaeee" Dez said straightening out his jacket, I laughed and rolled my eyes as a woman and a man hurried up to us. "Ally sweetheart! Wonderful that your here I'm Anna and this is Frederick now we need to get you to hair and make up, gentlemen your up first!" I waved off to the guys as I was pulled to a salon seat and my hair began to get brushed and rolled up into rollers while my face was buffed, layered and powdered, once my hair and make up was done I was led behind a curtain to change into my first outfit.

I stepped out from behind the dressing curtain in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black knee high heeled boots, and a black and white striped form fitted tank with a black blazer to go over, my hair was down in big perfect curls with a big black bow pinned on the side and my make up was smokey yet simple with bright red lipstick. I stood off near the side of the stage as the photographer continued to photograph the guys, they stood in a group Austin in the middle his legs were stepped apart his arms crossed over his chest giving my favorite half smirk, Dez stood on one side of him with one arm leaning against Austins shoulder one foot crossed in front of the other wearing a big smile, Ryder stood on the other side of Austin holding a guitar strumming it, while Mike stood next to Ryder wearing sunglasses tilting them down to peer over the rim at the camera. "Perfect! guys you all look amazing...Ally! perfect timing you look divine sweetheart!" Anna said setting down her camera, the guys turned around at her words all their faces dropping, Austins eyes widening, I laughed as I stepped out onto the stage.. *_Click*_ "that was perfect" Frederick said laughing. "Okay guys go ahead and take a small break were going to take a few photos of Ally, Austin we need you to stay near for when we call you we want some of the two of you and then of all 5 of you k?!" he said gesturing to all of us we all nodded as Austin gave my hand a squeeze before he followed the guys to the snack table.

"Alright lets bring out the couch, and get the piano ready to be pulled on!" Frederick yelled to some people off stage, "ooh props! Cool" I said giggling as a red couch was pulled onto the white stage, "Alright ally take a seat, have fun with it and be yourself" I smiled and shrugged I walked to one end of the couch taking a seat on the arm and let myself fall backwards kicking my feet up in the air laughing, as the cameras went off, "love it Ally!" I sat up crossing my legs over each other I leaned down putting my chin in my hand and did a few different expressions for the camera, smiling, smirking, blowing kisses, etc. "Oh I have an idea can you hold on one sec!" I asked the two nodded as I ran off the stage two my purse I grabbed my diary songbook and pen and hurried back to the stage, "ok!" I said catching my breath, I layed down on my stomach across the couch crossing my ankles up in the air I opened my diary and started writing some more lyrics that literally just came to me for mine and Austins duet, "oh Ally! We love it, so natural, Freddy get a close up of her face," Anna said as she continued to flash her camera. I glanced up to see Austin leaning against a wall watching my shoot, his expression was soft and he sported a smile that made my stomach flutter, I smiled back at him and winked, he looked down with a laugh, "Austin, lets get you out here hun!" Anna called behind her, Austin pushed off the wall and made his way onto the set.

"Okay you two, lets have some fun, you guys are a couple as well as co workers so lets see it!" Anna said smiling as she changed lens on her camera, a staff member ran out handing Austin his guitar that my parents got him for Christmas and me a mic. "Okay you two put your backs to one another Ally keep your eyes on us and give us a sweet flirty smile, Austin I want you to play your guitar and keep your eyes over your shoulder on Ally," Anna directed, we did as she said as a make up artist came up to us fixing my hair and Austins jacket, I placed my hand on Austins thigh slightly gripping it, "oh yes! thats perfect Ally! you guys look awesome!" Frederick piped up as he took numerous photos. "Okay Austin take a seat on the couch kick back nice and comfortable," Frederick said pulling Austin to the couch, "and Ally I want you to do what you did earlier lay back on the couch, but this time with your head in Austins lap, Austin make her laugh" Frederick said as he took his place back off the set. I laid down with my head in his lap, I kept one leg stretched across the end of the couch over the arm and the other was propped up, I looked up at Austin he looked down at me with a cheesy grin and arched his eyebrows, "how you doin?" he said, just like Joey from _'Friends'_ I started cracking up and the flashes took off. "Okay you two go ahead and stand up, lets prop the guitar up on the couch in the back ground, push the piano on set and lets have Ally's song book opened up on the piano." Anna said to some of the set workers, she turned to us, "this is gonna be your back drop Austin I want you behind Ally, Ally sweetheart lets have one hand on your hip and tilt your head to the side, yes perfect, okay and Austin hun wrap those arms around your girl and rest your head right on her shoulder...ah love it!" Anna said happily as we followed her directions, Austin leaned in and kissed me on the cheek as the cameras continued to shoot away.

* * *

"Ally! Austin!" Ally and I looked up from the photo shoot to see the girls coming into the building, Ryder and the guys walked up to the set with them, "you guys all look amazing!" Cass squealed, "go ahead and take a break you two, we're going to switch lens and move some things around for the group photos." Anna said we smiled and walked off the set to meet the group, the girls gave Ally a hug, "you look smokin Alls!" Trish said looking her up and down, "as do you blondie" she said smirking at me, "what took you guys so long to get here?" Alls asked, the three looked at each other smiling widely, Ally the guys and I looked at each other with confused expressions, "whats going on?" Dez asked. The three girls started jumping up and down, "we've got some exciting news!" Kira squealed, Ally nodded for them to continue, "we all got the summer off!" Cassidy jumped in, the guys faces lit up as mine and Ally's widened, "what! really! please don't be playing any jokes!" Ally begged, Trish shook her head, "hell no not with this, its why we were running late we were talking with our managers, surprisingly they were all so excited for us they said if we want our positions back when we get back they'll be waiting sooooo..." she contined, "we're all in this together!" Dez yelled, Ally and the girls jumped up and down hugging while the guys and I high fived, "this summer is going to rock!" Mike said pulling Cassidy in for a kiss. "Well then, that means we're going to have some fun with these group shots!" Anna said from behind us, we all turned around to see her and Frederick smirking, "ladies if you'd follow me to hair and wardrobe, Ally boys back on set so we can do your group shots, then we're going to get your main dancers out here for some fun" she said leading the three away.

"Lets get the guys guitars and roll the drumset and keyboard out, okay Ally take a seat at the piano, Austin we want you standing a top the piano... we need the mic stand on the piano with Austin please!, Ryder take a seat on the edge of the piano here's your guitar, Mike drums, Dez keyboard," Frederick took a step back to look at us, "Magnifique! Okay Anna ready when you are love" he said, the two started taking photos of the group of us. "alright gang the girls should be out in a few moments so lets get the instruments off the set and move the couch to the center" Frederick said to the stage crew, "okay now Austin take a seat at the corner of the couch," I followed Anna to the couch taking a seat, "good, mmk rest your right arm on the armrest, k good and left arm over the back of the couch, perfect, k Ally sweetheart come on over" she said, Ally walked over, "alright darling take a seat into Austins side, alright now face your back to his side but rest your head onto his shoulder, yes perfect and just rest your left hand in your lap and your right hand over Austins leg. Ok now Austin wrap your left arm around the front of her neck, love it! alright and Ally just stretch your legs across the couch and just prop your left leg up, great!" Anna took a step back giving us two thumbs up, "alright Ryder come here, lean over the back of the couch, Mike here take these," she said handing him some drumsticks,"I want you to sit on the floor right at Ally's waist, keep those in your hands and just fiddle with them. Alright and Dez I want you to sit on the armrest of the couch face inward keep your feet on the couch elbows on your knees and just lean in a lil, yes just like that, alright you guys look awesome! Ally I want a beautiful smile, guys I want some serious looks or smirks which ever you prefer, here we go!" Anna grabbed her camera from Frederick and snapped a few shots, "everyone keep your eyes on me, Austin look down at Ally" _*Click Click* _"loving the smirk your giving her! Okay now everyone serious expressions, perfect loving it annnnddd smiles!

"Great just in time ladies!" Frederick turned all of our attention to Trish and the girls exiting from behind the curtain, they wore dark blue denim shorts with similar knee high boots like Allys, white fitted tanks and black cropped blazers. "Oh my god you girls look amazing!" Ally said running up to them as they came onto the set, "okay everyone, so heres what we're going to do, ladies we're going to play some music that the four of you have choreographed too we want the four of you to dance so we can capture it, after that we'll get a few fun ones of all 8 of you and then that'll be a wrap, sound good!?" Anna said, we all smiled and nodded as the guys walked off the set while the girls looked at a list of songs deciding which to have played. Trish pointed to a song on the paper and Ally rolled her eyes as they all laughed and nodded, they told Anna who smiled and started laughing and nodding she walked over to the sound man giving him the paper the girls walked to the center of the set still laughing, Ally caught my glance as the guys watched next to me she shook her head laughing and winked at me, then the familiar music started...

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show..._

The guys and I started clapping and laughing as the girls broke out into the exact choreography of our song, and damn did they look hot doing it. "I think they perform it better than we do!" Ryder yelled to me over the music I laughed and nodded in agreement as my eyes never left the movement of Ally's body to the beat of our song. Anna and Frederick snapped away frantically at their performance, Frederick stopped for a moment looking at the four of us with a smirk he gestured for us to join in on the dance with the girls, I looked at the guys who all held the same smirk, so right when the second bridge hit of the song we ran on set to join the girls in perfect sync...

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again my baby... _As the guys and I pumped our chests to the beat of the music Ally and the girls added their own twist and popped their hips.

Anna and Frederick went to town taking photos of our entire group dancing as I grabbed Ally and spun her to me dancing to the song. When the song came to an end Anna stepped back with a huge grin, "you are all amazing, that was so perfect and natural and uhh I just love love! Okay now guys your all done, go ahead and go change ladies lets get some photos of you four and then we'll be done" she said, I gave Ally a quick kiss as we left to go change. Once we were done changing we walked out back to set as the girls were passing by us to go change, "hey babe we're gonna head back to the school to use the studio to work on some choreography for the tryouts" Ally said stopping, "dinner tonight?" she asked, I smiled and nodded "you bet, wanna stay in or go out?" I asked, she pursed her lips looking up, "ummmm, lets go out, how bout Mexican?" she asked wrapping her arms around my mid, I mimicked her actions wrapping my arms around her waist, "sounds delicous" I said giving her a kiss, she smiled and pulled away, "K, I'll call you when I'm on my way home" she said walking to the dressing area, "k, see you later" I said as I turned to follow the guys out.

**I thought this was such a fun chapter to write of the photo shoot I'm so excited for what I have planned for the tour I hope you guys are as excited as I am!**

**What did ya think of the photo shoot!?**

**Some of you have asked if the drama is over...lol what do you think, duh of course not! annnnnd do you think that was the last of jimmy?**

**xoxo**


	19. Auditions

"Did you see how many people are out there?!" Mike said closing the door to the dance studio we were in waiting for the auditions to begin, "there's got to be at least 100 people out there how are we going to get through all of them?" he asked. "That's what we're here for," Ally's voice came from the side door leading out side, she Trish, Cass, and Kira walked in wearing black fitted dance shorts that hugged her ass perfectly a loose off shoulder lime green shirt with a black sports bra underneath and black hip hop shoes, the girls just wore their sports bras over their shorts and hip hop shoes. My eyes grazed down Ally's body as they approached us from the other end of the dance room, she smiled at me as they reached us. I was leaning against the long table that had been set up for us to to judge the auditions I pulled Ally in between my legs while the girls walked up to the guys to go over some last details, "you look delicious how am I suppose to watch these auditions when my eyes are going to be on you the entire time?" I said in a low growl, she smirked and stood on her toes to give me a quick peck. "Your cute Moon, don't worry I'll help you judge" she said with a wink, I let out another growl as I held her tighter as my jeans suddenly felt a little tighter, she glanced down and back up to me she leaned in her breath hot on my ear as she whispered, "later", before slowly pushing away and pulling me with her to the rest of the group as Mr Steeler entered the studio.

"Hey guys! So are we just about ready?!" Steeler said as he approached us, we all nodded, "good now, whats the game plan for your auditions?" he asked, Ally stepped forward. "Originally we were going to do female and male seperate auditions I was going to teach the ladies and Austin was going to teach the males. However the call numbers were assigned sparatically so instead we will call in 10 at time, the girls and i will teach the choreography, we'll bring it down to 20 top dancers From there we will choreograph another dance and they will then perform with Austin and the guys for the number, we'll then bring it down to the final 10-12 dancers for the tour." She finished with a smile, Steeler nodded with approval, "sounds good, and I like the back up plan better, do the dancers know they will be performing with the guys?" he asked, Ally shook her head, "no, we want to see real reactions and nerves, we need to know that these dancers can keep up with all of us and are not just here for the fame, we need hard dedicated workers," she said gesturing back to the rest of us as we all nodded in agreement. "I like how you all think, alright then lets get this ball rolling, Trish ladies lets get the first group in here, guys take a seat, Ally get your music ready" he said as he walked over to a couch in the corner to take a seat with Mark and Jordan.

Ally walked in front of our judging table to shuffle through her ipod to find the music while the girls headed for the door to the school hallway, "Alright everyone! please quiet down, everyone should have their head shot photo and resume ready to hand to either Cassidy or Kira here, we are going to take 10 at a time per group so please listen for your numbers! Now can we get numbers 1-10 up first please!" Trish announced into the hall. I walked up to Ally as her brows furrowed scanning through the music she gave me a quick glance and small smile as I reached her, "you ready?" she asked as I leaned against the stereo I smiled and nodded, "yep, are you?" I asked in return her smile faltered a little, "yea I just hate having to be the one to ruin someones dreams when it comes to making it as a dancer" she said as she found the songs and set her ipod down on a the stereo. I tilted my head to the side with a smile as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a hug she tilted her head back so she could look up at me, I kissed her on the lips, "just because they don't make it today, doesn't mean they won't make it somewhere else" I said she smiled and kissed me again. "My boyfriend the wise one" she said with a small giggle, "shit, I can already tell you majority of the female group out there are going to be a handful!" Trish said walking up to us with Cassidy and Kira as they set the head shots and resumes on our table. "What do you mean?" I asked, the first ten had walked in setting their bags down and doing some last minute stretches there were 6 guys and 4 girls, "Austin this, hot, sexy, Austin that I wonder if he and the guys are here, I wonder whose our choreographer...bla bla hulgh!" Trish said pretending to gag. I looked down at Ally still in my arms, she rolled her eyes, "oh this is going to be fun" she said laughing, I unwrapped my arms from her, "it is, because they don't even know that MY sexy ass girlfriend is their choreographer" I said in a devilish tone, her expression turned to an evil smirk, "well they better not piss me off then" she said, I laughed and went back to my seat joining the guys as Ally sat on the edge of the table.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Trish and as you already met Kira and Cassidy here," Trish said gesturing to the girls on either side of her, "as you guys can see Austin and the band are going to be sitting in on the auditions watching every single one of you," some of the dancers looked nervously at us, a couple smiled and a few gripped their hands together probably with sweaty palms. "We want you guys to just take deep breathes and have fun with this today okay, now lets introduce you guys to your choreographer, "Ally?" she said turning to face us as Ally jumped off the table and jogged to middle of the room to face the group, the four female dancers squealed in excitement as a couple of the guys just gawked at her eyeing her up and down. Great.

"How are you guys all doing?!" she said enthusiastically, they all smiled and clapped their hands excitedly, "okay you guys before we get started I'm gonna lay it out for you we are looking for 10-12 dancers 5-6 guys and 5-6 girls to go on tour with us, so this is your chance to show us everything you got, the girls, the guys, and myself are all going to be eyeing and judging you so please give us your all, you do that and we won't be disappointed. So! lets get started lets do 5 in front 5 in back and don't worry we'll switch lines your all going to be seen." She said turning around to face me and the guys, "Okay so we are going to start with...

_...2 1/2 hours later..._

"Ready! 5,6,7,8!"

_You push me harder, I do the same  
Boy wanna feel ya, in every way  
Don't even wonder, it's just a game  
We rocking body to body, let's go insane  
I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow_

As the dancers performed with the girls, Ally stepped away to turn around and watch them, it was our 8th group, Ally and the girls were sweating like crazy and yet still looked amazing as ever.

_Ohhh, we can do anything we want_  
_Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohh_  
_And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up_  
_So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go_

"Alright guys here it comes lets see your freestyle!" Ally yelled over the music as the group parted into a circle.

_(make love, don't fight, let's hook tonight)_

_ [beat break] - _One girl stepped into the middle and started doing something more of a pole dance rather than actual choreography to the music the entire time not keeping her eyes off me, I sighed and glanced over at Ally who just looked at me and laughed shaking her head, I laid my head on the table as Ryder nudged me also laughing this was the fourth girl that did this during the auditions._  
_

_ (let's hook tonight)_

"Alright you guys great job, go ahead and collect your things and head back out." Ally said turning the music off. The girl walked by our table winking at me as she bent down to grab her bag, as she turned away I shook my head and put an "X" through her photo, "what you didn't like her?" Ally said from above me, I looked up to see her smirking I rolled my eyes and stood up giving her a kiss. "Cute Dawson," I said stretching, she laughed walking over to the ice box behind our table to grab a water bottle as Cassidy went out to call in the last group, "last group everyone, numbers 81-90 come on in, please hand your head shots and resumes to Kira" Cassidy called out, we all turned to see the last group filing in, all guys...fricken wonderful.

..."Alright thank you very much gentlemen go ahead and head on out!" Kira announced to the last group, Ally followed them out with to make an announcement that we were going to go over everyone's vote and then she'd come out to announce the top 20 dancers. "Okay so who do we have so far?" Ally asked taking a seat on my lap as we looked over the confirmed dancers, "well we got our ten top girls for sure, numbers 8, 13, 16, 24,36,39,44,58,70,and 77." Kira said pushing the pile to the top of the table throwing her arm over Ryder's shoulder, we all nodded, "and for the guys we have eleven guys that we all seemed to agree on so we can do one of two things," Ryder began, "we either call back 21 dancers for the final audition, or we do a coin toss between the last two and decide who lands in the top 20," he said. I shook my head, "we're not doing a coin toss, we had 21 great dancers so they come to the final audition in the end we're still going to end up with an even number of guys and girls for the tour, so lets call them back" I said, Ally looked at me with a smile and then back at the group we all nodded in agreement and Trish went to do the call backs.

The sounds of squeals, screams, and high fives came from the hallway as the 21 dancers entered back into the studio, Ally toweled off her neck and chest before walking over to the group. "Congratulations you guys on making it to the round two of your auditions, now again we only have room for no more than 12 dancers on this tour which means some of you are not going to make it, we all like to let you know your all amazing performers and we thank you for all that you have put into this but at the end of the day we can only choose so many. So we are going to teach you a quick run through of one of the songs for the tour, its going to be rough and rigid which means you all are going to need to put your own flavor to it to stand out to us," as she spoke we watched the dancers expressions and body language, they all nodded in understanding then Ally dropped the ball. "When we are done running through the dance you are all going to perform it 3 times, once will be as a group in front of the 8 of us, the second will be just the ladies and just the guys, finally the 3rd time you guys are going to perform it with Austin and the guys," she finished her sentence as the room fell silent, mouths dropped I coughed to break the silence and hold back a laugh. "Don't be nervous you guys, if you want to make it in the dance world you better be prepared to work face to face with your bosses" she said with a sweet laugh, "so lets get started, spread out!"...

"Alright everyone your doing great grab a quick drink and hurry back, Austin? guys? you ready?" Ally asked us as we stood up and walked around the table to the center of the floor. Ryder and I stood in the middle of some of the dancers while Dez and Mike stood in between some others towards the back, Ally looked out at the whole group before nodding, "alright everyone, here we go, give it your all!" She turned around and hit play as the music started...

_I'll be your entertainer_  
_ I'm putting on a show_  
_ I'm gonna levitate ya_  
_ Leave you wa-wa-wanting more_

_ I see you fascinated_  
_ I've got you hypnotized_

_White gloves with your dream up_  
_ A fantasy before your eyes_

I kept my eyes on the dancers in front of me and and around me as we all danced, Ally and the girls walked around all of us watching intently bobbing her head to the music as she watched the dancers.

_ Step right up on the stage_  
_ Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_ Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_ Here's a lesson girl_  
_ It's just an illusion_

As all of us guys dropped down pumping our chests out Ally and the girls jumped in next to the girls popping their hips to the beat making all the girls smile and laugh...

_Somewhere in a dream  
We'll meet again my baby  
And I promise that I won't disappear  
I'll be right here  
And I won't be, won't be, won't be  
Just an illusion  
Yeah baby_

They finished out the rest of the dance with us watching them all through the mirror reflection, as the song came to an end we all applauded each other I high fived a couple of the male dancers, that I had my eye on for the final 5. "Great job you guys!" I said turning to everyone, they all went to grab their bags and waters to head back to the hall to await the final decision. After about thirty minutes of deciding on our final dancers, we agreed on 10 dancers, and called them back in. Their were some hurt expressions, and a few tears from some of the girls that didn't make it, Ally and the girls hugged everyone, the guys and I shook the hands of the male dancers who didn't make it and hugged and thanked the dismissed female dancers.

After the others left we stood in front of our new 10 back up dancers, Michael, Mark and Jordan stood up from their couch and walked over to finally speak to the dancers, the guys and I took our seats back at the table while Ally and the girls took a seat on the table, I wrapped my arms around Allys waist resting my head in her lap as Michael began to speak. "Congratulations ladies and gentlemen you are officially the back up dancers for the Two Worlds Combined National Summer Tour!" he said, we all cheered and clapped for the dancers, they all wore wide smiles and applauded with us, "now work is going to be hard, hours are going to run long, but I trust that we all made some great decisions in some hard workers, so rehearsal starts Monday afternoon, and every one after that Wednesday, and Friday, you all enjoy the rest of your week and weekend and we will see you next week." Michael said dismissing the dancers, we all said goodbye to them and thanked them one last time.

* * *

_..."You can come to me...yeaaa" _I closed my song book, leaning back on my couch, I stretched and let out a yawn, Austin had dozed off next to me on the couch about an hour ago, I looked at the time it was already after 11. We had worked the whole weekend on finishing one of our duets and it was finally finished, I let out another yawn and stretch shifting Austin a little, he stirred before his eyes slowly opened and a sleepy grin spread across his face. "Hey gorgeous" he said sitting up, I smiled, "you fell asleep on me slacker" I teased, he let out a cute pout, "my bad" he said scratching the back of his neck, I giggled and leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm joking, its finished and I'm exhausted" I said standing up. A hand snaked around my waist pulling me back down to the couch lying on top of Austins chest, "so lets sleep" he said with a cheesy smile, "you wanna sleepover don't you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him teasingly, he continued to grin nodding his head, I laughed "come on lover boy, I prefer my bed over the couch" I said getting back up and pulling him with me, "me too" he said with enthusiasm.

"Sleep tonight Moon, I have no energy for anything else" I said as we turned off the lights and headed up the stairs, "booo...ummm babe?" Austin asked suddenly serious, I stopped at the top of the stairs to look at him, "yea?" I asked a little confused, "how are you sleeping lately, you know? anymore nightmares?" he asked, I smiled, "ever since I talked to you about it all Austin, they've almost all disappeared," I said with a smile. His face furrowed into more concern, "but not completely?" he asked pulling me to his body caressing my cheek, I shook my head, "their not every night, but their not going to just stop automatically, I'm ok Austin" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "even better Jimmy hasn't been anywhere in sight or heard from" I said, he let off a small smile and nod, I leaned up and gave him a kiss as I pulled away he held me to him sweetly deepening it. I let out moan into the kiss and a smile spread across our kiss, "mmmm suddenly I got a burst of energy" I said pulling back biting my lip, Austin smirked cocking an eyebrow and in a swift motion he held me bridal style and continued to my bedroom.

**:)**

**xoxo**


	20. Just One More Week

"Alright ladies! that was great, I'll see you Wednesday afternoon, oh Jamie don't forget you still need to meet with wardrobe to get fitted since you can't make it Friday," I said to one of my dancers, all the other girls grabbed their bags and waters. We all walked out of the studio together heading for the parking lot, "I can't believe we're leaving in just 2 weeks!" Cassidy said excitedly, we all laughed and nodded, "I can't believe our junior year of college is over in just a week" I said as Cass, Kira, Trish and I parted with the dancers and walked over to our cars. "We should go out and celebrate!" Trish suggested, "what tonight?" Cassidy asked, "no not tonight, next week after our last day, just all of us go out for dinner and drinks, celebrate the semester ending and the start of the tour," Trish continued. We all looked at each other smiling, "absolutely, I'm sure the guys will be down" I said, "yea speaking of the guys" Kira said, "Austins birthday is in a month, what are your plans Alls?" she asked as the three looked at me as we reached our cars.

I opened up my car door to throw my bag over on the passenger seat turning to face them, "well I talked to Jordan, we're suppose to be in Nashville for the weekend since we have a show Friday and Saturday, and we won't get back on the road til' Monday, so Jordan is looking into a VIP section at a club for his party Saturday night after the show" I said proudly. Cassidy clapped her hands excitedly, "oh my gosh I can't wait, I love surprise parties!" she squealed, I laughed, "have you girls told the guys yet?" I asked, the three looked at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter, "oh hell no, those three especially Dez couldn't keep a surprise a secret for the life of them" Trish said in between laughs. "Yea Ryder is probably the best one that could but even he would just throw around jokes to get Austin confused and wondering whats going on" Kira said composing herself, I nodded and laughed, "well good to know, I'm definitely going to need your girls help though on decorations and so forth, "Steeler was thinking for a cover up we'll just say its an after party we were all invited to, because knowing Austin he's going to either have plans of his own or want to get back to the hotel to crash," I said knowingly, "ha right to crash sure that's what he's going to want to do Alls" Trish teased, I rolled my eyes swatting her arm playfully. "Alright girls I gotta get going though, finals aren't going to study for themselves" I said giving them each a hug, "call me later Alls" Cass said as the three walked over to their cars and we all left our separate ways.

* * *

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen thats the last one in, have a wonderful summer vacation, and to Ms Dawson good luck to you and the rest of the group on your tour, we all look forward to seeing you guys back here in a couple months for your last show." _My professor said happily as everyone joined with her applauding I smiled blushing and thanking everyone, with hugs and goodbyes I made my way out to my car. As I walked across the parking lot towards my car a pair of strong tan arms wrapped around my waist lifting me off my feet, I squealed with giggles as Austin kissed me on the cheek, "mmmuah! hey gorgeous! School is officially over!" he yelled happily as he sat me back down on my feet. I smiled up at him as he draped his arm over my shoulder while we continued towards our cars, "so whats the plan for tonight?" he asked, "oh Trish thought that little mexican cantina in Spring Gardens would be fun, great food, drinks, we can do a little dancing without it getting to crazy" I said pulling my keys out. "Oh Ricky's? Awesome I've been wanting to check that place out" Austin said leaning against my car, "little bit of a rougher area of Miami though" he stated with a hint of concern, I cocked my head to the side, "babe we'll be fine Trish grew up around there, so the girls and I are regulars its a really fun place, and besides we're all going to be together" I said with a sweet smile. Austin pulled me against his body he brushed a hair out of my face behind my ear, "mmmhmmm regulars huh?" he asked arching an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes slapping his chest, "yep, which means you'll be meeting some amazing people, and we are going to have an amazing time, cuz guess what we have 1 week left to spend together before we are on the road with 20 other people 24/7 for the next 3 months," I said arching a brow back at him.

Austin sighed then smirked, "don't worry Ms Dawson I'll find my ways of getting you alone on this tour, you can count on it." he said still smirking, I giggled as I leaned in for a kiss, "sounds risky, I like it" I said in between kisses. I finally pulled away to catch my breath, Austin gave me a playful pout, "don't give me that look Moon, I need to get home to get ready for tonight so..." I leaned in for another quick kiss, "...I will see you at 8 at your place" I finished, pulling away and opening my car door. "Am I not picking you up?" he asked confused, "I figured I'll crash at your place tonight, so I'll leave my car there" I said, Austins confused look turned to a smile, "no argument there" he said. I rolled my eyes sliding into my drivers seat, Austin leaned down into my window, "see you tonight" he said with one last kiss before walking around to his truck.

_...7:15 pm Getting Ready..._

I walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, towel drying my hair, I turned on my stereo and glanced down at my phone, I had a missed call from a private number but no voicemail, must've been a wrong number, I had 45 min til I had to be at Austins. I walked to my closet to search for an outfit for tonight, I pulled out a black halter dress with a sweetheart neck, it was fitted to just below my chest and then flowed out down to my mid thigh, perfect for some salsa dancing, I grabbed a pair of black strappy heels laying it out on my bed I went back to my bathroom to blowdry and curl my hair. Thirty minutes later I came out with curls flowing down my back my make up done up dark and smokey and lip gloss with a red tint I changed into a pair of dance shorts for under my dress, and stepped into my dress pulling it up and tying it around my neck, I slipped on my heels sprayed some perfume and took one more look at myself before heading out.

I knocked twice on Austins door, seconds later he opened it and my eyes widened a little as I looked him from head to toe, he stood there wearing dark blue denim jeans, black converse, his wallet chain hung from his pocket, and he wore a black button up with a white tank underneath, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and as always his hair was tossed just the way I loved it. "Damn babe!" was all I could say as his eyes widened and looked me up and down, "look whose talking" he said with a smirk, I walked in leaning up on my toes to give him a kiss, "ready?!" I asked excitedly, he nodded with a smile grabbing his phone and keys of the hall table, locking the door behind him he grabbed my hand in his and we walked down the porch to his truck.

* * *

_...1 1/2 hour later..._

_Suavemente, bésame _  
_ Que yo quiero sentir tus labios _  
_ Besándome otra vez _

_ Suavemente, bésame _  
_ Que yo quiero sentir tus labios _  
_ Besándome otra vez _

_ (Suave) bésame, bésame _  
_ (Suave) bésame otra vez _  
_ (Suave) que yo quiero sentir tus labios _  
_ (Suave) besándome otra vez _  
_ (Suave) besa, besa_

I laughed as Trish's uncle twirled me around him on the dance floor, we rocked our hips back and forth facing each other our arms going along with the rhythm of our feet. He grabbed my hand and twirled me out and back in, I glanced over to our table to see Austin, Ryder, Mike and Cassidy clapping and rooting us on as we danced. The song came to an end and we all applauded, Trish's uncle pulled me in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek I thanked him and walked back over to our table, I took a seat on my stool next to Austin taking a sip of my water fanning myself off, "phew that man can dance" I said laughing. Austin wrapped his arm around my waist resting it on my hip as he leaned into my ear, "you looked amazing out there" he breathed against my neck causing shivers to shoot down my spine, I closed my eyes as I faced him, "thank you" I breathed out. The music changed to a slow spanish song Austin entwined our fingers, "shall we?" he asked sliding off his stool I smiled and nodded, he pulled me close to his body as we made our way out to the center of the dance floor Austin turned around to face me wrapping his arm tightly around my waist laying his hand on my lower back while the other held my hand close to his chest, we slowly started to move along with the soft tempo of the music.

My fingers caressed the back of his neck as we danced, our eyes never left each others, "I love you" he said breaking our non verbal trance, I smiled up at him, "and I love you" I replied, Austin smiled and dipped his head down his lips meeting mine in a long kiss. The song finished as we pulled away my vision a little blurry from the kiss, Austin smiled and kissed my forehead as we made our way back to the table, a waitress came by setting down 4 beers and 4 margaritas, "thank you!" I said sweetly over the music, she smiled before walking away. "Well if ain't Ally Marie and Austin Moon!" we both turned to the voice, "ha, yo Trent! what up dude?" Austin said standing from his stool to shake Trents hand, I stood up and gave him a hug.

"I come here a lot, grew up in this neighborhood, just never expected to see anyone I knew from the celeb world" Trent joked as he took a seat across from us, "actually Trish the girls and I used to come here all the time growing up and during high school, Austin and the guys are just or were the odd balls out" I teased nudging Austin who playfully glared at me before laughing. Trent laughed, "so you guys all hit the road next week right?" he asked we both nodded, "thats pretty sweet! I'm gonna be in LA for the summer working on some new stuff so ya'll need to hit me up when you guys get into town" he said taking a swig of his beer. "Yea of course man, hey why don't you come to the shows, special appearance" Austin suggested, I looked at him wide eyed with a smile then back to Trent, "oh my god yes Trent, if your not to busy we can all perform Hall of Fame" I squealed bouncing in my seat. Trent laughed, "yea that'd be awesome, lets definitely look into that" he said standing up, "well I better get back over to my table, I'll see you guys around" he said shaking Austins hand again and walked over to give me another hug.

* * *

Dez and Trish stumbled off the floor to the table, "alright you two, we're gonna call it a night I need to get this little latina home and in bed with some advil and water" Dez laughed gesturing to tipsy Trish leaning on his arm with a goofy ear to ear grin, "oh you" she said slapping his chest, Austin and I laughed as we hugged them and said goodbye. Cassidy and Mike grabbed a cab shortly after leaving Austin, Kira, Ryder and me to close the place down, Ryder and Austin were at the bar getting some more drinks while Kira and I sat our table chatting. "You two are more than just perfect for each other you know that?" Kira said I glanced over to her as she stared at me smiling then back at Austin, I dropped my head laughing, "what do you mean by that?" I asked, "the two of you the way you talk to each other, the way you move, act with one another, it's like you two were made for each other," she continued I laughed again as I glanced over at Austin and Ryder who were in the middle of laughing about something, I smiled, "yea, he does mean the world to me Kir" I said, "yea and you mean more than the world to him" she said. Austin took a quick look at us catching my glance he smiled and winked at me before turning back to his conversation with Ryder, I smiled and turned back to Kira, "and what about you and Ryder, you love him he loves you?" I asked, she laughed and this time it was her turn to blush, "more than anything" she said. "More than anything what?" Ryder said approaching our table with Austin who stood behind me placing his hands on either side of me on the table, "nothing just girl talk" Kira casually replied kissing Ryder on the cheek, "got it well you ready to head out babe I'm beat?" he asked her she smiled and nodded, "you two love birds coming?" he asked us, Austin looked down at me as I pouted "I'm not ready to leave just one more dance" I asked with puppy dog eyes Austin laughed shaking his head, "we're gonna hang out a bit longer" he said.

Ryder and Kira both laughed as they grabbed his jacket and her purse the two shook hands while Kira and I hugged goodbye, "one more week and we're outta here" Ryder yelled happily as the two walked across the dance floor towards the exit, Austin and I laughed as we waved goodbye to them and turned back to our table. "And then there were two" he said I smiled, "what can I say we like to close the places down, come on sexy dance with me" I said pulling him towards the dance floor as "Biddy Bom" by Selena came on, he laughed and followed me out to dance.

We danced to two more songs after that mixed in with laughs and kisses to the beat of the music, we grabbed my clutch said goodbye to those who were left of Trish's family and Trent and his friends and headed towards the exit. It was a warm night in May, I grabbed Austins hand as we walked across the parking lot to his truck on the far end. He spun me around with his hand as we walked and back in to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I am so in love with you Austin Matthews" he stopped walking wrapping his arms tightly around my waist pulling me to his chest he didn't say anything he just crashed his lips to mine in a deep and passionate kiss our lips moved together as one and our tongues battled for dominance, then it was interrupted all to soon by the sound of a bottle dropping behind me. We pulled away Austin looking behind me from where the sound came from I turned to look, only parts of the parking lot were lit from the street lamps, we were just a few spaces away from Austins truck, I felt his grip tighten around me, "c'mon lets go" he said in a low voice he began to walk keeping me close to his side. "Whats the rush?" an all to familiar voice said from the dark shadows.

Austin stopped dead in his tracks pulling me behind him as Jimmy stepped out of the shadows towards us with two other guys on either side of him. "How you doin Jimmy?" Austin said in a deep serious tone, I clung to his back he squeezed my hand in reassurance, Jimmy laughed "don't give me that nice guy bull shit, you and me Moon, we have some unfinished business to tend to" he said. "No Jimmy we don't, come on man we don't want any trouble tonight, just let us be on our way and we can forget about everything" Austin said taking another step towards his truck but one of the guys walked in front of us blocking our way. "Yea looks like you two had a lot of fun tonight, Ally your looking mighty fine tonight" Jimmy said peering around Austin to look at me, I glared back at him as Austin shifted his body in front of me, "leave her alone Jimmy, just let us leave" Austin said through gritted teeth. Jimmy looked down at the ground laughing then back up at us, "fine I'll leave her alone, but you..." he said pointing at Austin,"...your done", suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist yanking me from Austins grasp, a fourth guy had come out of the dark from behind Austin and I.

I screamed and thrashed in his grasp as he held my arms behind me Austin spun around as I was taken from him, "let her go!" He spat turning on Jimmy and the other three, Jimmy moved towards Austin, "not gonna happen, she's gonna watch this, and when I'm done with you, she's next" he said as he got right in Austins face. I watched as Austins fists balled up into white knuckles then he swung his fist meeting Jimmys cheek, he hit the ground as the two guys grabbed hold of Austin, "No! stop it!" I screamed, Jimmy stood up spitting out some blood before turning to face Austin with an evil smirk and delivered a hard blow to Austins gut, "Jimmy! Stop it please!" I screamed again trying to fight off the guy who held a tight grip on my arms, Austin hunched over in pain, the two guys holding him let him fall to the concrete. "Come on bitch! Get up!" Jimmy yelled at him, Austin heaved deep breathes as he slowly stood up, tears flowed down my cheeks, then one of the guys punched him across the face causing him to fall again while the other kicked him in the stomach while he was down. "Stop it! Someone help please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "help!.." then my mouth was covered as I continued to scream while the two guys continued to kick Austin, my body went limp as I fell to the ground watching the scene in front of me. Jimmy stopped the two guys as he walked up to Austin on the ground, Austin slowly stood up holding on to his side he turned his head to spit out some blood, "you call this a fair fight?" Austin said with a laugh, Jimmy punched him, he turned his head and punched Jimmy in stomach. Jimmy hunched over slowly standing back up, "I don't give a shit whats fair anymore," he said as he punched Austin again, the two other guys grabbed hold of his arms holding him up as Jimmy punched him again.

I started screaming and kicking again when it happened..."looks like 4 bitch asses ganging up on one guy who could easily kick your sorry white ass!" my head shot up as Jimmy hit the ground from a punch from none other than Trent. Two other guys that showed up with Trent took out the two guys that were holding Austin, as they let him go he lunged at Jimmy delivering blow after blow to him. Trent ran up to me and the guy still holding me, "you going to let her go,or am I gonna have to knock your ass out too?!" Trent threatened, the guys grasp loosened from around me, I spun around and punched him, "you bitch!" he yelled lunging for me but Trent stopped him with a punch knocking him to the ground. I ran behind Trent to where Austin was punching Jimmy, "Austin!" he stopped with his bloody fist in the air, he looked up at me his eyes going wide, I ran over to him as he stumbled to get up he grabbed me in a tight embrace as I cried into his chest, I lifted my head cupping his face in my hands, he had a few cuts his eye was already swelling and a bruise was forming on his jaw. He pulled me up into a kiss, "I th-thought he was going to kill you" I stammered against his lips, he manage to laugh as he pulled me back into a hug, "never" he said, "especially not with my help" Trent said from behind us, I let go of Austin to turn and see Trent walking up to us, "you okay man?" he asked slapping Austin on the shoulder who flinched a little, "yea I'm good, thanks for the help and saving Ally" he said, Trent shook his head, "not a problem bro, your the one that saved her, we were just leaving the club when we heard your girls screams, damn woman you've got a set of vocals you know that?" he said laughing looking at me, I just let off a weak smile before turning back to Austin burying my face in his chest. "Cops should be here soon, I had my girl call when we came running over here" I felt Austin nod, his arms tightened around me then we saw the red and blue lights turn into the parking lot.

* * *

We sat in the back of an ambulance while the paramedic cleaned up my cuts, Ally was wrapped in a blanket while another paramedic checked her out, the guy who held her back caused a few bruises along the tops of her arms, and from her trying to fight him off she got a few scratches along her legs. "Alright Mr Moon, we want to get you to the hospital to get some x-rays done on those ribs just to make sure nothing is fractured, your gonna have a pretty good shiner tomorrow morning but other than that you put up a pretty good fight against those guys" the paramedic said packing up his stuff, I nodded "thanks, how is Ally?" I asked looking over to her at the other ambulance, he followed my glance, "she'll be fine just a few cuts and bruises" he said casually I jumped down from the ambulance and walked over to her, she saw me coming and got up rushing into my arms. "Ally? Austin?" we both turned to see Darryl walking up to us, "Darryl?! What are you doing out this way?" Ally asked surprised, he let off a small laugh, "they called me in when they heard it was Jimmy Sanders, I figured you two were involved, you guys okay?" he asked. Ally leaned into my chest we both nodded, "yea we're okay" I said, "wheres Jimmy?" I asked, Darryl looked from Ally to me, "you did a number on him Austin...but it was self defense, once he's bandaged up he's going in, he broke his parole, not to mention he got some extra time put on for tonight's attack" he said. "So he's gone for good?" Ally quietly asked, Darryl nodded "he's in for a long time Alls, I'm sorry that this happened to you guys, you two have gone through so much already, but it's over your okay and Austins okay," he said rubbing her arm, she let go of me and gave him a hug, "thank you Darryl, for everything" she said letting go with a small smile, he smiled back, "anytime, but you two get going to the ambulance, they need to take a closer look at you Austin, I'll come by later" he said, we both nodded, I grabbed Ally's hand and told the paramedic we'd drive ourselves there, I didn't want to leave my truck and I sure as hell wasn't going to have Ally leave my side even though she offered to drive my truck there herself.

I helped Ally up into my truck and walked around to get into the drivers seat, Ally slid over and cuddle softly not to hurt me into my side, she nuzzled into my chest as I started up the truck. "I never got to answer you back" I said as we pulled out of the parking lot to head to the hospital, "to what?" she asked looking up at me, I smiled down at her, "about how I am so in love with you too Allison Marie Dawson".

**There you go!**

**So I watched step up revolution last night and thats how I got the idea of the place Ricky's for them to go to, it looked like such a fun place in the movie so I thought it worked pretty well. **

**What did ya think of Jimmy's reappearance...dun dun duuuun**

**Well you know what to do :)**

**xoxo**


	21. Riding In Style

I re-buttoned my shirt as Ally sat on a stool nearby, the door opened and the doctor re-appeared, "alright Mr Moon, everything seems to be looking up in your favor, you got a few bruised ribs but nothing serious your just going to have to take it easy the next few days," he said setting his clipboard down. I nodded, "excuse me doctor, we leave on tour in a week, will he be okay to perform?" Ally asked coming to stand next to me I grabbed her hand looking to the doctor for a response, he smiled and nodded, "no worries Ms Dawson as long as he gets plenty of rest and takes it slow the next week he should be up and dancing in no time for your guys first show. But that means rehearsal is a no go, you hear?" he said in a serious tone, Ally and I both nodded in understanding.

We walked down the hall of the hospital in silence, "I know what your thinking Austin," Ally spoke breaking the silence I looked at her confused, "and the answer is no, your not going to rehearse this week even if you say your going to take it easy" my eyes widened at her words, she was dead on. She looked up at me smirking when she saw my expression, "you know me way to well Alls" I said laughing as we continued walking out the exit, she laughed and shrugged, "its my job as your girlfriend" she said proudly. I shook my head laughing as the automatic doors opened and we headed towards the parking lot I draped my arm over Ally's shoulder pulling her close, she wrapped her arm around my waist careful to not squeeze my bruised side, "well this is definitely going to be a conversation topic for tomorrow" I said opening the truck door for her, Ally looked at me rolling her eyes, "oh the questions of what why and how's" she said sarcastically, "in the mean time baby I just wanna climb into bed and pass out" she said climbing into my truck, I smiled at her nodding in agreement I shut her door walking around to my side, I climbed in starting up the truck and driving home.

_...1 Week Later..._

We all waited in the lounge of AGB Studios, couple of our dancers were in the middle of playing some card game, Ryder was listening to his Ipod, Mike was snoozing against Cassidy's shoulder, I was sprawled across one of the couches my head in Ally's lap as she stroked my hair, the rest of us watched tv waiting for Mark, Jordan, and Steeler to show up with the surprise they had for all of us. We were leaving first thing in the morning and heading for our first destination tomorrow, Atlanta Georgia, the door to the lounge burst open revealing a very happy Mark and Jordan, I sat up as they walked in, "well what are you guys waiting for!? Come on get up follow us!" Mark yelled with excitement. We all stood up to follow them out I grabbed Ally guiding her in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her waist as I walked behind her, they led us all out to the parking lot, the two turned around to face us as we all stared at them confused, "ooo-kayy now what?" Dez asked confused. The two just continued to smile as we heard the sound of what sounded like truck brakes and diesel motors we all turned our heads all our eyes widening as not one not two but three huge buses pulled into the parking lot.

We all stood in pure shock and awe as the three tour buses parked one behind the other in front of us the front and back one were both black with black tinted windows and the one in the middle was a pearly white and decalled across the center and over the windows was...

_"Two Worlds Combined 2014" _in Gold writing with black trimming.

The door to the white bus opened and Steeler walked out with a big smile, his arms spread wide, "so what do you all think?!" he yelled over the three idoling motors, he turned around signaling to cut them, few seconds later it was quiet except for the breeze blowing and distant cars driving by. Steeler turned back to us still smiling, "now like I was saying, what do you guys think eh?" Trish was the first to speak up, "what do we think!? Steeler you are my new best friend!" she about screamed, we all laughed and nodded, "Michael, their amazing, gorgeous!" Ally said excitedly, Steeler nodded proudly, "we wanted you all to be as comfortable as possible, you guys will have times in hotels, but majority of this tour you guys will be on the road, so I wanted the best. Now the front one will belong to Austin and the band, back one will belong to all the dancers, and last but not the least, the white one, Ally? ladies? that will be your new home for the next 3 months." My face dropped a bit at the fact that Ally would be separated from me, but as the thought passed through my mind it was as if Steeler read it, "now yes I know that the 8 of you couples don't plan on being separated from each other, this is mainly just for space, as well as for the dancers being co-ed, everyone has their own private sleeping areas aboard the buses, they are not actual bedrooms but each bed is secluded with a door and lock, for changing and other personal reasons." He said looking at all 18 of us, "these arrangements are mainly for space and comfort, now you may all hang out on and off each others buses, but dancers your sleeping arrangements are to stay on your bus, that is the one rule I have because of the other four relationships, do we all have an understanding?" We all looked at each other like he was a little crazy but nodded. He smiled "alright then, well go on check it out!"

I unwrapped my arms from Ally's waist kissing her on the cheek as the guys and I made our way to the front bus, "hey Alls, nice to know this one won't break down on you huh? I heard Trish say laughing along with Ally as I walked away, I'm gonna have to ask her about that story later. The four of us climbed aboard our new tour bus, our mouths gaping open we stepped up into the sitting area, two leather couches stretched across both sides of the bus with a cherry wood coffee table in the middle, the drivers cabby was two steps below the sitting area above the cabby was a 40 inch plasma tv with a stereo built in next to it and surround sound around the bus. There was a fully equipped black marble and cherry wood kitchen, a 6 person booth sat off to the side under one of the bus windows, just behind that, kiddy cornered, was a fully stocked bar with two stools propped up. "This is unbelievable" Ryder gasped as we looked around, I nodded in awe, "he said he wanted us to be comfortable" I manage to get out, Ryder laughed at my reply as we headed down the hall we came to the first two doors across from each other, I turned the knob as it opened inward, there was an actual queen size bed in a room that was just a little bigger than the bed, there was a tiny table with a lamp and ipod stand that fit snug between the bed and window, at the the foot of the bed was a small closet for belongings.

"Wow" was all I could say, "did you check out the bedrooms?!" Mike said coming down the hall from one of the other rooms, Ryder and I both nodded as we shut the doors, "whats at the end?" I asked nodding my head towards the last few doors, we made our way down to the end of the hall to the last three doors, two belonged to fairly good size bathrooms, with a toilet, sink, and a shower that could nicely fit two, sweeeeet! We opened the last door at the very end of the bus that opened up to a mini studio, "no way!" Ryder said entering into the room turning in circles, "so what do you gentlemen think?" we all turned to see Steeler standing in the door way, "Michael man this is amazing, you really out did yourself" I said shaking his hand, he laughed and nodded, "you all deserve it, although you guys may be a bit jealous on what the girls have in theirs" he said laughing. We looked at him then each other before Mike and Dez ran past him and back down the hall shortly followed by Ryder and I.

We ran over to the white tour bus and up the steps inside, "whoa!" Dez said coming to halt, we followed up behind him, the girls bus layout was the same as ours but instead of black leather, marble and cherry wood, their furnishings consisted of ivory leather couches a glass coffee table, white oak, and white marble tiling throughout the kitchen. Their bus held a similar bar but on the opposite side of the bus, same tv and stereo, we walked down the hall opening the four doors that led to similar bedrooms, I heard Ally's angelic laugh coming from the end of the hall behind the last door. I walked to the end of the hall with the guys in tow, we could hear music, talking and laughing I knocked twice, "come in!" Trish yelled, I turned the knob and pushed open the door, our jaws dropped, music blared from the speakers from a stereo system in the corner a half circle white leather couch framed the room that was filled with neon twinkling lights, a dancers pole stood in the middle of the room. Our girls all sat together on the couch talking when we walked in, "no fucking way! Why do you girls get the stripper pole!?" Mike yelled out in jealousy, the girls laughed, "uh cuz we're awesome duh!" Cassidy said getting up walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "What whats on your bus?" Ally asked getting up as well, "a recording studio" Dez said monotoned, Ally giggled, "thats still awesome, this way we have different things to enjoy this summer, I wonder whats on the dancers bus" she walking up to me wrapping her arms around my neck, "I doubt a mini club" I said laughing.

We all walked out of the girls bus to the dancers to check it out, again they had the same exact set up at mine and the guys bus, but no they didn't have a recording studio, or club in their bus, they had a fricken arcade, their back room consisted of a pinball machine, DANCE DANCE, foozeball, and airhockey, you can definitely say us guys felt cheated. Ally placed a soft kiss on my cheek bringing me back to reality, "don't worry I'll keep you plenty busy in between shows" she whispered, her warm breathe tickling my neck I closed my eyes enjoying it as I turned back to her, "mmmm can't wait to see what you have in mind" I whispered back before placing a soft sensual kiss to her lips. "Alright gang, come on back out! We got a few more things to go over before tomorrow morning" Jordan said from the front of the bus, we all walked back out to the parking lot. Mark clapped his hands together, "okay! So everyone will be meeting at Jordans house tomorrow morning at 4am, I suggest you all be early carpool if you can because the cars will be staying at his house for the next 3 months. We'll be hitting the road by 4:30am, once on board we'll do a video conference between the three buses to go over the schedule for the first 3 days, after that you guys can crash or what not til' we reach Atlanta. Does anyone have any questions?" he asked, we all looked around at each other no one said anything, "perfect, alright well you guys go home, pack hang out with your family and friends get some rest because this time tomorrow we will be just a couple hours away from your first show." We all applauded and cheered before going our separate ways, "the girls are crashing at my house tonight, you guys coming?" Ally asked as we made our way to our cars, "well you know I'm there" I said with a cocky grin, the guys all nodded in agreement, "I'll drive my car to Jordans," Ryder said, "perfect and I'll drive mine" Ally said with a smile.

I walked Ally to her car she spun around to face me leaning against her car, she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me to her, "mmmm so physical, I like it" I said raising an eyebrow, she laughed rolling her eyes, "hows your side?" she asked I smiled and patted my ribs, "good as new" she looked at me narrowing her eyes, "your not just saying that are you?" she asked suspiciously, it was my turn to roll my eyes I leaned down and gave her a quick peck, "promise" I said. She smiled and nodded, "so this is it huh? We're officially leaving on tour in less that 12 hours?" she asked with a little shock in her tone, I nodded with a big smile, "yep! and its going to be amazing!" I said caging her against her car, her eyes locked with my they sparkled with excitement and love, "it definitely is" she leaned up on her toes to meet me in a kiss but all to soon she pulled away I pouted and she laughed, "now go, get your butt home and packed, sooner you do that sooner we can start spending almost every minute together the next 3 months" she said lightly pushing me away, I leaned back in to whisper, "I can't wait til its forever" I pulled away giving her a kiss on the cheek I turned away with a smirk on my face and shocked expression on hers.

**OOOOOOOkkkay soo looks like I'm going to give you guys some extra love theres probably a few more chapters than expected...haha oh well I don't think you guys will mind. **

**So what did you think of their buses?**

**Left ya with some what of a little cliffhanger what do you think? :D**

**Now the next chapter will be the tour, its going to skip through the weeks I'm going to focus on their first performnace in Atlanta, Los Angeles, Nashville for Austins birthday and then the end of their tour. **

**As always do what you all do best, I love you all!**

**xoxo**


	22. Atlanta, Nashville, SURPRISE!

_"Copy that, we're leading Ms Dawson down hall 7 towards her entrance.."_

_"Alright, the guys are heading on stage, lets look alive everyone..."_

5 minutes, that's all we had, 5 minutes until the start of our first show together, Trish, Cassidy, Kira, the guys and I were all walking backstage towards the main stage, Ryder and I had our guitars slung over our shoulders, Mike spun his two drumsticks in his hand, Dez had his hand entwined with Trish's as the 7 of us made our way past the stage crew. We got to the edge of the stage, the guys turned to kiss the girls before walking out, Ally had been led off a different direction for her entrance, I took a deep breathe the girls gave me a group hug, "kick ass blondie" Trish said with a big smile, "we'll all be here rooting you guys on!" Cassidy said while Kira gave us two thumbs up. The four of us turned to face the stage, we could hear the chants and screams coming from the arena audience, "alright gentlemen once the lights go dark, make your way out, Mike the moment you start she'll know" the stage manager said to us, we all nodded. The arena went black, the screams erupted as we made our way onto the stage, hooking up our guitars, Dez took his place at his keyboard and soundboard, Mike took a seat up top at his drum set while Ryder and I hooked up our guitars, we all took one glance at each other, I smiled and nodded to Mike he smirked and nodded back raising his sticks in the air tapping them three times before hitting the first beat...

* * *

Mark led me down a vacant hall with 4 security guards the walls were covered in posters of the guys and I from our photo shoot numerous ones of just Austin and I together, funny ones of all of us as a group I smiled as we past by them. I fixed my black leather jacket I was wearing over a white fitted tank that had a black rhinestone microphone on it, fiddling with the very microphone in my hand, we could hear the booming sounds through the walls of the screaming audience, we came to a set of steel double doors, one of the security guards spoke into a walkie talkie, "entering the arena now" as he opened the doors. The arena was pitch black except for the flashes of cameras and glow sticks, all attention was on the stage where I could barely make out the moving figures of the guys getting set up. No one saw me and the 4 huge security guards enter into the back of one of the aisles.

_"Alright everyone lets look alive, here we go in 5,4..."_

I saw Mike raise his hands and heard his drumsticks tap three times in the air right as he hit the first beat the spotlight hit me and I raisied my mic...

**Ally:**

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_- **The audience went crazy as they spotted me walking down the aisle so close to them, the stage lit up.**  
_ With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_ I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

**Guys:**  
_ Singing here's to never growing up_

**Ally:** **The 4 security guards kept enough space around me as I sang to our fans making my way to the stage**  
_ Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
_ For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
_ Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
_ We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change-_ **I walked up to one girl throwing my arm over her shoulder as I sang, she bounced along with me to the beat of the band_, _smiling and hugging me back.**_  
_

_ Say, won't you say forever stay_  
_ If you stay forever hey_  
_ We can stay forever young-_ **I reached the steps of the stage walking up them towards Austin waiting for me as he played his guitar.**_  
_

**I turned to face the cheering and screaming crowd throwing my fist in the air...**

_ Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_ With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_ I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

**Guys:**  
_ Singing, here's to never growing up_

**Ally:**

_ We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_ I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_ When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

**Guys:**  
_ Singing, here's to never growing up_

**Ally:**  
_ Oh whoa, oh whoa,_

**_Guys:_**

_here's to never growing up_

**Ally:**  
_ Oh whoa, oh whoa, _

**_Guys:_**

_here's to never growing up_

**Ally: I walked over to Ryder leaning against his shoulder as he played...  
**

_ We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_  
_ This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_  
_ They say just grow up, but they don't know us_- **I walked back to center stage.**  
_ We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_ Say, won't you say forever stay_  
_ If you stay forever hey_  
_ We can stay forever young_

**I threw my hands back and forth to the music.**

_ Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_ With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_ I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

**Guys:**  
_ Singing, here's to never growing up_

**_Ally:_**

_ We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_ I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_ When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

**Guys:**  
_ Singing, here's to never growing up_

**Ally:**

_ Oh whoa, oh whoa, _

**Guys:**

_here's to never growing up_

**Ally:**  
_ Oh whoa, oh whoa, _

**Guys:**

_here's to never growing up_

**Ally: The music paused as I walked towards Austin singing softly...  
**

_ Say, won't you say forever stay_  
_ If you stay forever hey_  
_ We can stay forever young_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

**The guys started playing louder...Austin and I turned eachothers back facing the other as we bounced to the music and he played his guitar.**

_ Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

**Guys:**  
_ Singing, here's to never growing up_

**_Ally:_**

_ We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_ I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_ When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_ Singing, here's to never growing up_

_ Oh whoa, oh whoa,_

**_Guys:_**

_here's to never growing up_

**Ally:**  
_ Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) _

**_Guys:_**

_here's to never growing up_

**Ally:**  
_ Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da)_

**_Guys:_**

_ here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_

**Ally:**  
_ Oh whoa, oh whoa,_

**ALL:**

_ here's to never growing up!_

The crowd went crazy as we finished our first song, I looked at Austin who held an ear to ear grin he looked down at me leaning down he gave me a kiss to the cheek, the crowd screamed, I faced back to them, "Good evening Atlanta!" I yelled into my mic walking forward to the end of the stage that was guarded my multiple security guards down in front. "We are all so happy and excited and absolutely honored to be here tonight!" I state, they continued to cheer and scream I laughed into the mic, "alright, well we have an amazing show for you guys tonight, your a very special show because you guys are the first show of the Two Worlds Combine nationwide summer tour, like there will never be a first show of this tour again after tonight so hell yea!" I said clapping for them the guys joined in. "We've got a lot of new material that we can't wait to share with you guys tonight and the rest of the country this summer, so again you guys will be the first to hear a lot of my new songs, the guys new songs..." I said turning and gesturing to Austin and the band, female scream erupted even louder throughout the arena causing me to laugh harder, "...and some new material of duets and as a group as you just heard our first song...so enough of this chit chat, lets get this show going!" I yelled out as I ran off stage to change and the girls and the rest of the dancers ran on stage...

**Dez:**

_Rock the party like _  
_Rock the party like _  
_BIG D-DOGG_  
_Rock the party like _  
_AM LET'S GO! _

**Austin:**

_I've closed the door _  
_Can't take no more _  
_Why you're rushing for? _  
_My baby _

_I just ignore _  
_The things you said before _  
_Time to set the score _  
_My baby slow down _

_...Cause I don't follow _  
_You're ego's leaving ground _  
_Like there's no tomorrow _  
_Baby slow down _

_...Cause I don't follow _  
_You're ego's leaving ground _  
_Ground, ground, ground _

_We're having an EMERGENCY _  
_Go call the Paramedics cause I'm losing it _  
_The girl has gone insane and now she's losing me _  
_We're nothing like we used to be _  
_Used to be, No! _

_We're having an EMERGENCY (emergency) _  
_Woah! Woah! _  
_E-E-Emergency _  
_Woah! Woah! _  
_EMERGENCY (rock the party like) _

_The engine's dead _  
_The words you said _  
_You're in the danger zone (danger zone) _  
_My baby _

_We're closing up _  
_I caught your bluff _  
_Now we're on our own _  
_My baby slow down _

_...Cause I don't follow _  
_You're ego's leaving ground _  
_Like there's no tomorrow _  
_Baby slow down _

_...Cause I don't follow _  
_You're ego's leaving ground _  
_Ground, ground, ground _

_We're having an EMERGENCY _  
_Go the Paramedics cause I'm losing it _  
_The girl has gone insane and now she's losing me _  
_We're nothing like we used to be _  
_Used to be, No! _

_We're having an EMERGENCY (emergency) _  
_Woah! Woah! _  
_E-E-Emergency _  
_Woah! Woah! _  
_EMERGENCY (rock the party like) _

**Dez:**  
_Make the call 911 _  
_It's goin' down pop the gun _  
_Lots of fun _  
_Da Da Di _  
_Sa Ra Pi _

_In the place _  
_Turn up the base_  
_In ya face _  
_Anesthetics _  
_Call the Paramedics _  
_You know why? _

**Austin:**  
_We're having an EMERGENCY _  
_Go the Paramedics cause I'm losing it _  
_The girl has gone insane and now she's losing me _  
_We're nothing like we used to be _  
_Used to be, No! _

_We're having an EMERGENCY (emergency) _  
_Woah! Woah! _  
_E-E-Emergency _  
_Woah! Woah! _  
_EMERGENCY (rock the party like) _

_Rock the party like _  
_Rock the party like _  
_Urgency _  
_Emergency _

**Dez:**  
_Baby girl give it up _  
_Party all night till you can't get up _  
_Do your stuff Imma huff and puff _  
_And give it to you ...til you can't get enough _  
_Emergency _  
_Urgency _  
_We don't stop _  
_We don't sleep _  
_And while you're watching the clock _  
_911 better call the cops _  
_Like the there _  
_Rewind the song cause I'm out of here _  
_Rewind the song cause I'm out of here_

* * *

_...2 1/2 hours later...  
_

We closed the show with "Illusion" the crowd went crazy as Ally and the girls performed along side the rest of the dancers and us for the song. "Thank you so much! Good night Atlanta!" I yelled out grabbing Allys hand as we all waved goodbye to the crowd before the lights went dark and we all exited off the stage. "Amazing job everyone!" Mark and Jordan came up to us high fiving and hugging, "alright gang, its a short stay here in Atlanta get your things together and on those buses in 30 minutes" Jordan said clapping his hands together and we all made our ways back to the dressing rooms to change.

_...2 Weeks later..._

Street lights passed one after the other through the window of my room, we were traveling somewhere through Kentucky heading down into Nashville Tennessee, I was stretched out on my bed in just my sweat pants for the night listening to music and going over some lyrics. My door opened as Ally slipped in from brushing her teeth down the hall, wearing one of my tee shirts and her little pajama shorts underneath, god I loved seeing her in my clothes. I smiled at her as she climbed into bed snuggling up to my side, "how can you be without a shirt, its freezing on this bus" she said wrapping her arms across my bare chest, I smirked, "I'm just hot I guess" she laughed slapping my chest, I closed my notepad and set it on my nightstand turning over my body hovering above hers. "What were you working on?" she asked spotting my note pad, I just shrugged, "nothing just messing with some different notes" she smiled and lifted her head off the pillow to meet with my lips, which I happily gave, "mmmm god you taste delicious" I whispered against her lips. She pulled away slowly still smiling up at me, "as do you...so..." she stated changing the subject I raised an eyebrow, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I held my body above hers, "what do you want for your birthday?" she asked placing another soft kiss to my lips. "I already have everything I could ask for" I said placing short kisses down her neck releasing a soft moan from her lips, "oh come on babe there has to be something you'd like or really want" she said pouting, I lifted my head from her neck with a childish smirk, she cocked an eyebrow, "whaaaaaat?" she asked suspiciously, I continued to smirk with a small laugh, "I can show you what I want better than I can tell you" I said allowing my hand to lightly ghost up her bare thigh causing her breathe to hitch.

My hands continued up her thigh to her sides under her shirt, tracing small circles along her stomach, Allys eyes closed as her grip around my neck tightened and another moan escaped her lips. I smirked as I crashed my lips to hers and her fingers immediately reached for the waistband of my sweats pushing them down, I grabbed the hem of her shirt, well my shirt, she sat her body up with mine as I pulled it up and over her head reavealing her perfect bare body. I wrapped my arms around her back slowly laying her back down on the bed as our lips danced together, I kicked off my sweats pulling away from the kiss I leaned over to the small side table and switched off the light, bringing my full attention back to the love of my life...

_...Saturday Night Show In Nashville..._

The guys and I ran off stage after performing our encore performance of "Back to Life" a couple of the female dancers passed by us wearing light blue see through costumes, they had jewels pasted on their stomachs and framing their eyes over their foreheads. "Did we step into India or something?" Mike asked taking a double take when we spotted Trish, Kira, and Cass walking up to us in similar costumes only a they wore deeper blue costumes, Ally walked up shortly behind them my eyes about bugged out. She wore a red version of the costume her hair was in long thick curls down her back, her deep brown eyes popped with the red and silver jewels that framed them, her toned stomach sported the same jewels that framed around her pierced belly button where a red dangling ring hung over her lower abs. She spun around in a circle smiling, "what do you think?" she asked happily, I continued to gawk at her as the guys stared at the girls, Trish cleared her throat to get our attention, I shook my head, I walked up to her pulling her to my chest, "I think I might want you to skip out on your encore and just come back to the hotel right now with me" I said in a low growl. She laughed and leaned up to give me a kiss, "later" she said pushing away, "come on ladies! their waiting!" she said heading for the back of the stage as the chants of another encore echoed throughout the Opri land theater.

The guys and I looked at each other then nodded in silent agreement we walked down the steps to the front of stage staying off to the side not to catch the attention of fans, the stage went dark as the band started to play some native drums...All the dancers stood in a positioned pose three beats hit and each one the girls hit a different pose revealing Ally...

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ You ain't gotta worry, it's an open_

_invitation_  
_ I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_  
_ All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_  
_ Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_  
_ All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_ I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_ I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._  
_ This love ain't finished yet…_  
_ So baby whenever you're ready…_

_ [2x]_ _**The rolling of their hips and bodies had me hypnotized as I kept my eyes glued on every movement of ally.**_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that._  
_ And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._  
_ Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_  
_ Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_  
_ Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_ I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_ So baby whenever you're ready…_

_ [2x]_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

**The music died down as Ally walked to the front of stage, the fans went crazy reaching out for her she smiled as she continued to sing her next verse.**

_ This love will be the death of me_  
_ But I know I'll die happily_  
_ I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_  
_ Because you love me so… yeah!_

_ [2x]_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

The girls and other dancers all stood up gathering in a line on the sides of Ally they all grabbed hands and bowed waving goodbye to the crowd, "thank you so much Nashville we love you! Good night!" Ally yelled out before they all hurried off the stage.

Michael met us all backstage, "another amazing show, you guys are all doing fantastic, tonight we have an after party at Opry Land Hotel we were special guest invites so I need you all there looking your best, Ally you especially I'm going to need you and the girls there by 10:30 there is someone I'd like you to meet, Austin guys we'll see you about 11:30?" Michael said looking up at me, I nodded in silent a little pissed at the fact that tonight was my birthday and already Ally was going to be taken away from me for business, I wonder who they were introducing her to, she'll tell me I know but I'll still wonder.

The guys and I walked into the lobby of the Opry Land hotel, it was huge and gorgeous, an easel was set up in the middle of the lobby saying: _Opry Land Galla after party second floor, _ two grand staircases wrapped around the sides to the second floor. We made our way up the stairs, "you don't think we were suppose to wear tux's or anything do you?" Mike asked looking down at our attire, I was in a pair of black jeans, black high tops a black v neck and white sports coat, "nah Steeler would of told us, besides Ally helped me pick this out before she left to get ready with the girls." He nodded and let out a sigh of relief, we walked up to two tall ballroom doors, we couldn't hear anything coming from inside "this is the right place right?" I asked looking to Ryder he shrugged and turned the knob it was unlocked, we pushed open the doors to pitch black...

* * *

_...45minutes Earlier...  
_

"Okay Michael we're here! What still needs to be done?" I asked as the girls and I entered into the ballroom for Austins surprise birthday party. He turned to look at us, "ladies you all look beautiful, ummm their just getting the banner hung up, Patricia, Kira if you two could go over and go over music with the DJ make sure we got everything covered there, Cassidy Ally why don't you two just make your rounds on the centerpieces, Ally the ones you designed were amazing by the way," he said I smiled, "thanks!" I said. "But yea other than that, everything is looking great you girls did an amazing job putting this together so just sit back relax we got someone at the front desk to signal us when the guys show up so we can all get ready" he finished, we all smiled with excitement and went our ways to finish up with the last details.

"Alright everyone!" I announced into the microphone, "Austin and the guys are on their way up, were gonna hit the lights so make a circle around the dance floor now!" I said. We all crowded around the floor the girls, Mark, Jordan, Michael and I in the center the lights went off and we all waited, we heard their voices on the other side of the door, then the jiggle of the knob before it turned and pushed open Austin was the first to step through...

* * *

The room suddenly lit up revealing a giant crowd of people, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUSTIN!" I jumped what seemed like 10 feet in the air as they all screamed, the guys did too, we all started laughing when we recognized the 7 people in the center. We walked onto the floor to meet everyone, people applauded and cheered patting me on the back I shook Steelers hand and gave Jordan and Mark a hug, finally I reached Ally she wore a formfitting white strapless dress that went to mid thigh, her hair hung down in my favorite curls a few strands twisted and pinned back, she jumped into my arms crashing her lips to mine, "happy birthday handsome!" she said against my lips. I smiled kissing her again and setting her back on her feet, the girls gave me hugs, "hey when was all this planned how come we weren't informed?!" Mike questioned with a little disappointment, all the girls laughed, "because baby we knew you boys wouldn't keep it from Austin or you'd make him suspicious" Cassidy said, the guys and I looked at each other about to argue then stopped shrugged and nodded in agreement.

We all laughed, there was a tapping on the mic we all looked up to see Steeler standing on stage near the DJ, "good evening everyone! tonight is definitely a special night, celebrating Mr Austin Moons 23rd birthday, lets give it up to his leading lady Ms Ally Dawson, her girls and this amazing staff for putting this wonderful night together!" we all cheered and applauded I wrapped my arms around Allys waist pulling her back to my chest she leaned her head back as he continued to speak. "Two weeks into this tour and already our team has formed into a tight family, I want you all to know you are all doing an amazing job and the next 2 1/2 months are only going to get bettter, now lets get this party started!" he yelled raising his beer in the air.

Ally and I were slow dancing to another song, people were eating, drinking, laughing, and talking around us, but all that mattered to me was the woman in front of me. "So does this mean there was no one that you needed to meet tonight?" I asked pulling her closer to my body as we danced, she let out a giggle shaking her head, "nope just had some last minute details to do and we wanted to be here for the surprise" she said happily, I leaned my forehead against hers, "thank you" I whispered, she smiled, "your welcome, I'm glad you liked it" I laughed and shook my head, "not just for tonight Alls, for everything for giving me a chance, us a chance, for being you and for loving me" I said. Her smile softened as her gaze turned deep she leaned up her lips crashing to mine in a deep and passionate kiss, we pulled away after a few seconds to catch our breathe, "I'm going to love you until forever Austin Matthews Moon" she whispered to me I smiled and kissed her again, "good" I whispered back, she laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, "happy birthday baby" she said, and I smiled into her hair. Best Birthday Ever.

**Okay so that was part 1 of the tour ... lol... the LA concert and the last show of the tour will be the next chapter. I PROMISE I will get that one up tomorrow night. :)**

**The reviews that I'm receiving make my heart so warm and bubbly I love you guys all so much and your love and support means the world to me, I'm so glad that I have been able to provide something that you all enjoy and love so much I truly appreciate every single one of you ... I will be sad when this story comes to an end. But I have been having some new ideas run through my head for some future stories nothing is for sure yet but I hope to grace you guys with another success.**

**As always I love to see what you guys have to say. So you know what to do!**

**xoxo**


	23. Hidden Talents

**WARNING! For those who may not be comfortable this is a filler chapter a SMUT chapter, for while they are on tour. I realized I hadn't given you guys a good romance scene in a while so this is one for you :) its a little kinkier than the others but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. I promised the next chapter tonight and this is it, tomorrow I will be finishing the tour chapter and my goal is to finish the story by Monday night, its my goal I hope to meet...So here you guys go...Enjoy...**

**xoxo**

* * *

I was heaved over laughing my ass off with the girls, the four of us and our female dancers sat in the back of our bus blasting music and enjoying some delicious drinks that Jamie, one of our dancers, had made for all of us. Currently Trish and Kira were competing on who could pole dance better, and as of 2 seconds ago Kira had ran up twirling around the pole slipped and was now flat on her ass busting up laughing with the rest of us. "Oh-my-god! That was fricken classic Kir!" Cassidy managed to get in between breathes and laughs, Kira rolled over laughing, as I fell of the couch onto the floor next to her trying to catch my breathe. "Okay whose up next?!" Trish asked out loud, we all looked at each other and started laughing again, "I'm gonna go make some more drinks who needs a refill?" Jamie asked standing up swaying a little as the bus went over a slight bump, we were headed towards LA we were who knows how far out and only god knows what time it was, "meeee!" Kira said stumbling to stand and grab her cup. Jamie and 2 other girls Angela and Roxy headed down the hall to our mini bar for more drinks, "okay Alls don't think we're gonna let you get by without showing us what you got" Trish firmly stated raising an eyebrow and smirking at me as she took a sip of her drink. It gained the eyes of the rest of the girls in the room and I shook my head quickly, "hell no!" I said laughing, "oh come on Alls its just us girls, and we're all dancers" Cassidy said gaining the agreeing nods from our other 2 dancers, "plleeeasseee!" Kira begged.

"Please what?" Jamie asked coming back with the other 2 and hands full of drinks, "Ally is going to show us all how to properly work the pole" Trish stated casually, I scoffed at her, "did you just non chalantly refer to me as a stripper?" I asked laughing and playing offended, she rolled her eyes and laughed, "of course not besides you'd top them at their own job just from walking through the door with how hot you are, now..will you please get your ass up and show us what you got!" she asked again. All the girls took seats anxiously nodding and waiting, "ugh! Fine!" I said slamming my drink down and standing up, I pulled my shirt over my head revealing my hot pink sports bra and fixed the waist band of my yoga pants, "wooohoo sexaee chica!" Kira yelled out, all the girls laughed and hooted. Cassidy turned to change the music, _'Pour some sugar on me' _began, I started laughing as I heard it "really Cass" I said cocking my head to the side, she laughed back, "we all know its your signature song, now move it girlie!" I took a deep breathe eyeing the pole a few feet in front of me with a few quick strides I leaped on to it, my legs wrapping firmly around the steel as I gracefully spun around it three times, the girls screamed with excitement, I then tightened my calve muscles to hold my body in position. I glided further towards the top of the pole then allowing my upper body to bend backwards putting me in an upside down position, I smoothly slid down to the bottom, the girls clapped and rooted me on as I used my upper body strength and lifted myself back up grabbing hold of the pole and unwrapping my legs placing them back on the floor. "Holy shit! Alls that was awesome! You have got to teach us that!" Roxy yelled jumping up from her seat, I laughed, "sure if you guys want to" I said they all nodded in agreement, "I master at lap dances, but that! that is something every woman should learn for their man!" Kira said causing us all to laugh harder, then I noticed someone quiet in the corner of the couch, I glanced at Trish my eyes going wide.

"You didn't!?" I squeaked, she sat there with an evil smile and her phone in her hand, "oh I did annnnnd send, I'd say you'll either be getting a phone call or these buses will be pulling over quite soon when Austin receives his next incoming text message" she stated proudly. All the girls 'ooheed and awed" laughing as I gawked at her, she stood up smiling and pulled me into a hug, "you know you secretly don't care, and its going to send Austin 20 feet out of his shoes when he learns what his girlfriend can do for him at home" she said laughing. I sighed playfully pushing her but laughed and blushed at the thought. "Oh wait oopps!" Trish said staring down at her phone, we all looked at her "what?" I asked nervously, she looked back at us nervously laughing, "wellll I may have accidently sent it to Dez, Mike, and Ryder by accident too" we all stared wide eyed at her, then started busting up laughing again.

* * *

"Yo Ryder grab me another beer?" I asked as Ryder made a sandwich in the kitchen, the four of us were sprawled out on the floor and couches in the sitting area watching "_The Expendables" _we were headed for LA and should be there within the next 3 hours, it was after midnight already, the girls had decided to do a girls night with the dancers and since we hadn't pulled over yet we figured they all just past out on Ally and girls bus since it was late and Ally had rehearsal first at the STAPLES center and the guys and I had an autograph signing.

Ryder plopped down at the end of the couch tossing me a beer as his phone vibrated along with Dez's Mikes and then mine, "ugh must me Jordan or Steeler" I said reaching for my phone behind me, Ryder's eyes grew big as he laughed, "nope definately not Jordan or Steeler, Moon our girls are crazy especially yours" he said laughing as he stared down at his phone. "huh?" I asked grabbing my phone, "holy shit! I wanna go to the next girls night!" Mike yelled out as he opened his phone, I unlocked my own to see a message from Trish I hit 'view' as a video popped up of Ally in the back of their bus...pole dancing! As the girls cheered her on, oh mother of god!...yep we need to pull over...NOW! I thought. "Whose up to crash girls night!?" Dez piped up, "me!" we all said aloud, "yo! Benny can we pull over!?" Ryder asked our driver as I pulled my black tank over my head and put on my black backwards hat, Benny nodded and changed lanes to exit the next truck stop.

The three buses pulled into the parking lot, there were other semis parked out for the night, the guys and I jumped off our bus and headed for the white one, the doors opened and the 5 female dancers skipped off laughing, "have fun boys!" Roxy yelled as they all made their way to their bus laughing, we waved at them and climbed aboard, "hey Scott!" Dez greeted the driver shutting the door behind him, we could hear the girls laughing and cheering coming from over the music in the back. We passed by their mini bar that had a few empty bottles of liquor and empty cups, "oh they had fun tonight" Mike said laughing as we walked down the hall, we reached the door I turned the knob and pushed it open my jaw dropped.

Ally froze in position currently twirling down the pole, the girls all gasped in shock then bust up laughing when they saw us four entering, "evening boys!" Kira said seductively jumping into Ryders arms straddling him. He happily caught her and walked over to the couch to sit down with her still straddling his lap, Mike and Dez walked over to Trish and Cassidy and me I walked to the center of the floor to come face to face with my sexy girlfriend that kept a very much needed to know talent away from me. She watched my expression and giggled when I reached her, her hands still grasped the steel bar as she shifted her body a little and twirled half way around the pole still facing me, "hey handsome" she said in a low voice. My throat went dry as I finally allowed my eyes to leave hers and trace down her body my heart skipping a beat as I took her all in I glanced over at the couch to see Mike and Ryder currently sucking face with their girls while Dez and Trish watched Ally and I laughing. "Come on blondie take a seat, let her show you up close and personal what she can do" Trish said patting the seat next to Dez, I looked back at Ally who now wore a seductive smirk and nodded her head towards them, "go on Moon, take a seat" she whispered close to my face, I let out a slight growl causing her to bite her lip, goddamn, it took all my power to not throw her over my shoulder and make a b-line for her bedroom now, instead I turned on my heel and walked over to sit down.

Cassidy pulled away from Mikes lips for a split second not even glancing our way she just changed the music and went back to making out with him, Ally walked over to me leaning down she put her hands on either side of me leaning her forehead against mine, "relax and enjoy this baby" she breathed out as "_Cherry Pie"_ by Warrant started to play, Ally leaped towards the pole latching on and perfectly gliding down it, I didn't move I didn't blink my gaze never left every movement of every curve of her body as she moved on that pole. This woman was everything I could ever dream of and then some, and behind it all she had even a sexier dark side that I got to see, she was mine. Somewhere in the midst of it all Ryder had carried Kira out and down to her room closely followed by Cass and Mike, Ally unlatched herself from the pole and walked over to me her hips swaying perfectly to the beat of the music she crawled onto my lap my hands gripping hold of her hips as she began to place light kisses down my neck, "come on red, this latina needs some fire in her" I heard Trish say and the couch shifted as her and Dez got up and left the room. Ally giggled against my neck, "once again we are the last to finish off the night" she whispered breathing against my neck, she slowly started to grind herself against me in my lap, I turned my head to her ear, "our night has barely begun" I said in a husky tone as I picked her up and turned her around so she was now sitting in my lap her back against my chest. She smiled and continued to roll her body in perfect rhythm of the new song, my head rolled back onto the back of the couch my eyes shut tight as every movement of her body made me grow more and more, I wanted her so bad but at the same time I didn't want this to end just yet.

Ally grabbed my hands leading them up and down her body caressing her bare skin and over the fabric of her sports bra as she continued to give me the best lap dance I'd ever had in my life. Soon though she was no longer in my lap, I opened my eyes as she walked over to the door and locked it, she glided back over to me leaning down to kiss me. Then she got down on her knees in front of me her fingers traced lightly down my chest over my stomach to the button of my jeans, in a split second it was undone and she was unzipping my jeans her eyes never leaving mine, she grasped me through my jeans causing me to roll my head back again in enjoyment. "oh god...baby" I manage to gasp out, she manage to shimmy my jeans down halfway and I felt the cool breeze hit me as she grabbed my hard member and pulled it through my boxers.

"ssssss...fuck!" my head snapped up when I felt the warmth I looked down to see Ally had wrapped her perfect lips around me, her eyes met mine again through her thick lashes and her head began to bob up and down slowly taking me in inch by inch. "goddamn baby!" I whispered as my fingers twirled with her hair, not pulling it or tugging it just caressing it as I watched her work her magic, she took me all the way from tip to base, her warm tongue swirling in perfect movements along my shaft as she came up and went back down. "b-baby I'm gonna cum way to soon than I want to if you don't stop" I said staring down at her, she smirked and pulled her lips away, she stood up and grabbed hold of her waist band dropping her yoga pants to the floor. She then crawled onto my lap pulling her sports bra over her head and to the floor, "we don't want that now do we?" she whispered as she moved her lace panties away from her entrance and lowered herself down on me, causing us to both moan out loud her hands gripped tightly to my shoulders, "oh god..Austin" she gasped as she began to rock her hips back and forth riding me. "yea baby...god you drive me crazy" I said bucking my hips up into her causing her to scream out loud, thank god the music was loud not that I really cared I'm pretty sure we were all doing the same thing. I gripped her hips tightly as she rode me, feeling the lacey sides of her panties, "these need to go" I growled she eyed me with a smirk, "then get rid of them" she said biting her lip I crashed my lips to hers as my hand fisted her lace and ripped them off her without her getting off me, she squealed into the kiss pulling away, "that was so hot" she said with wide lust filled eyes.

I pulled her back to my lips wrapping my arms firmly around her body I stood up and flipped us over I hovered above her and began to thrust into her harder and faster, "yes Austin...please don't stop!" she moaned out, there was no way I was stopping or holding back now, "you like that baby?" I said with another thrust, she whimpered in ecstasy nodding her head her hands clawing down my back, "oh yea...im almost there baby" I breathed out, "me too!" she gasped. I collided my lips with her again as we both reached our climaxes at the same time she moaned loudly into our kiss causing me to thrust one more time into her before my body fell limp atop of hers. She kissed the top of my head as I layed panting across her chest the both of us trying to catch our breathe, I looked up at her and let out a small laugh, "so I guess you can say we officially marked both your bus and mine" she laughed and looked around, "yep! Now we just gotta hit the bathrooms and studio" she said with a wink, I laughed "no argument here what ever my girl wants she gets" I said leaning up to stand I pulled up my jeans zipping them up I grabbed Ally's bra and tossed it to her, she caught it as she sat up, "I'm assuming your ready for bed?" she asked with a giggle, I nodded with a goofy grin, "plus we probably should get some sleep since we're almost in LA and we both got a big day tomorrow" I said stretching, she stood up and pulled her pants on walking over she turned off the music, grabbed her shredded panties off the floor and grabbed hold of my hand as we left and headed down to her bedroom.


	24. LA and Miami

I pushed my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose grasping my coffee in my hand as we all walked into the Staples center, Austin and the guys were left at the buses to great for the autograph signing they had here at 10, since all the dancers and myself were scheduled to meet 9am here for rehearsal for Friday nights show. We had two days until the show and we were staying in LA for 5 days, Austin called up Trent yesterday and everything was worked out for him to do a surprise performance with us both nights, he was meeting up with us later this afternoon when the guys arrived for rehearsal.

We walked into the arena and up on stage dropping our bags off to the side, "good morning everyone!" Mark happily said walking out from backstage, "hey Mark" I said with a small yawn, "someone up late last night?" he asked in a fatherly tone, I laughed blushing as memories from last night flooded my mind. "We had a late girls night" Jamie chimed in saving our asses, I looked at her and winked as we turned our attention back to Mark, he laughed and brushed it off to change the subject, "well we got a lot of work ahead of us today, but first I would like to introduce you guys to head stage director of the Staples Center Mr Oliver Winco" he said happily gesturing to a tall guy in a black fitted tee and jeans he was Austins height with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, the ideas I have for this weekends show are going to blow everyone out of this world!" he said excitedly stretching his arms in appraisment of the stage. "What do you mean by ideas?" Cassidy asked quietly, Oliver turned around to face her, "special effects, tricks, things that the naked eye can never catch!" he said in amazement, "umm not to be rude Mr Winco, but I'm a singer we're dancers we're not a magic show, we put on our performance through song and dance and our fans love it" I said taking a step forward. Oliver eyed me up and down making me feel a little uncomfortable, Mark took a step forward noticing my discomfort, "umm Oliver what exactly do you have in mind, before we make any decisions?" he asked standing beside me. Oliver took his eyes off me turning towards Mark, "I will show you, and there are no decisions to be made, you guys want to perform here this weekend you do as I say" he stated firmly still holding a smile, "now if you would all follow me" he said gesturing to the back of the stage.

We all followed him in silence, "is it just me or is this guy a total creep!" Trish whispered near me, I nodded silently as did some of our dancers walking close by. Oliver stopped and turned around to face us, "so! for Allys new song "over you" we designed a special stage specifically for you and your 5 female dancers for the performance!" he said with a smile, "o-ok and what is that?" I asked nervously he smiled and looked up pointing to the ceiling we all followed his gaze, my eyes widening and a few mouths dropping. High above the stage and arena was a plexi-glass platform that hung high in the air, there were no rails no bars just the glass platform that had different neon lights in it that flashed. "Your kidding right?!" Trish blurted out, Oliver just continued to smile, "are you crazy!? there is nothing safe about this idea, how is Ally or the girls suppose to feel safe and secure up there on top of being able to perform to her song!?" she yelled glaring at Oliver. His smile fell as he took a step closer to us all, "they will have harnesses strapped to them so that if they were to slip, they will not fall" he said through gritted teeth, "if they were to slip!? so you can't even guarantee that they won't why not put bars up something to keep them in!?" she spat back, we all watched in shock as she got in his face. "Ms De la Rose I suggest you check your tone and attitude before speaking to me or anyone of higher authority management in this business, as for the bars, they are not needed because we have the harness straps and there for it is to give the illusion as if they are floating in the air for the performance." he finished calmly and sternly.

Trish moved to continued and argue but I put my hand to her shoulder stopping her, I stepped forward, "Mr Winco, in all honesty I do not feel comfortable with this idea, I'm not the biggest fan when it comes to heights, I barely made it through my Skyscraper performance at the VMA's and that was lifting me in a railed off platform 12 feet in the air. Your talking about having me and my dancers over 50 feet above the heads of my fans performing with just a strap to our backs?" I asked with pleading eyes, Oliver's features softened he put his hand to my shoulder, "Ms Dawson, I assure you there is nothing to worry about, besides you wouldn't want to let you fans down by not performing...would you?" he said with a slight smirk, my stomach turned with a gut wrenching feeling but I pushed it all to the side when he mentioned my fans. I nodded as his smile grew, "great! now you guys run through the songs a couple times, we'll lower the platform in about 2 hours or so, get you girls strapped up and we'll run through it again from the air!" he stated happily before walking back stage.

I took a deep breathe, "Ally you can't be serious?" Cassidy said pulling me to the side with Trish and Kira, I shrugged, "you guys heard him its in the contract for this weekends shows, I can't pull out I can't let my fans down or the guys" I said to the three of them. They looked at each other then back at me with worried expressions, "but Ally this is your safety not just yours but Roxys, Jamies, Angelas, Tori's, and Tinas, the 6 of you are going to be up there" Kira said in a soft voice. I nodded my head in understanding, "I know but this is our jobs you guys, besides its a new thing for all of us, exciting even, maybe we'll really have fun with it." I said still ignoring the gut wrenching feeling deep in my stomach.

* * *

_...2 hours later Autograph Signing..._

"And whats your name?" I asked the young girl in front of me, "Lori Walker" she replied shyly, I smiled at her through my sunglasses as I leaned over with my black sharpie and signed the group photo of the guys and I posed on it: _Lori Walker, with love Austin Matthews Moon ;) _I handed the picture back to her with a wide smile, she grabbed it and hurried away jumping with excitement. I leaned back in my seat as the guys finished signing the last of their autographs, Jordan walked up putting his phone back in his jacket, "alright guys, thats a wrap here the girls are inside rehearsing we still got about 2 hours til Trent should be here and then we'll hit rehearsal, you guys can hang out at their rehearsal or do what ever just be back by 1 for rehearsal."

We got up and made our way into the arena to see how the girls were doing, we could hear the beat of the music, the four of us walked through a set of doors making our way down the aisle as the music stopped, the male dancers were on stage stretching and practicing a couple moves. "This is fucking ridiculous!" the four of us glanced over to see Trish pacing back and forth near Cass and Kira, we reached them, "hey girls, whats up?" I asked cautiously, Trish stopped pacing her face going soft for a moment but still flushed with what seemed to be anger, "your girlfriend!" she screeched. The four of us took a cautious step back as she exploded, "what are you talking about?" I asked looking at her confused, she calmed down, pointing towards the front of the stage, we followed her gesture to see Ally and the 5 female dancers being strapped to some thick cords, "whats going on?" I asked turning back to the girls, "this ridiculous stage director, Winco, is having Ally and the girls perform 50 feet in the air on that..." Cassidy said pointing at the glass platform I didn't realize at first that Ally and the dancers were standing on, "...nothing to hold them in from falling just those cords, god forbid something happens" she finished, I nodded my head in silent understanding my face going stone as my jaw locked I made my way to the front of the stage where Ally was, one of the crew members had just finished strapping her in she thanked him when she noticed me.

A small smile spread across her face, "hey! how did the autograph signing go?" she asked sweetly, my face softened at her question, I smiled, "really good," I glanced up and down her body at the harness that was to keep her safe, "so...this is different" I said gesturing to it, her smile fell a little, "yea it is, but hey its all in the life of showbiz" she half joked looking down at the ground. I took a step closer to her lightly cupping her face in my hands, "you okay baby?" causing her eyes to meet mine, she bit her lip then nodded, "I'll be fine...promise" she said quietly, I pursed my lips then nodded back leaning in I placed a soft kiss to her lips, "I'll be watching from below, show em' what you got babe" I said against her lips with a smile, her smile grew. "Alright everyone lets do this! Hello Mr Moon I'm Oliver Winco" he said stretching out his hand, so this was the idiot, I nodded and grabbed his hand shaking it firmly, "nice to meet you" I said casually before making my way back to the group, "is she okay?" Kira asked as I walked up to all of them, "she's nervous as hell, but she's trying to hide it" I said with a sigh. They all nodded, "well come on guys lets see how they do?" Mike said gesturing towards the stage as everyone got ready, the 6 girls stood on the platform as the neon lights lit up, the platform started to rise off the ground causing the girls to jerk and steady themselves as it continued to rise high above our heads...

* * *

There were 4 chords holding the platform one at each corner they started to pull up lifting the platform off the ground, the 6 of us stumbled a little as it began to lift, Roxy squeaked a little as we all regained our stance. "You girls doing okay?" I asked looking back at them as we continued to rise, they all nodded, "yep never better" Jamie said nervously, I grabbed her hand and squeezed "we're gonna be fine ladies, we just run through this and we'll be back on the ground, we get through this we'll be fine to get through it this weekend k?" I said with a warm smile, the 5 of them nodded. I turned to face forward again mistakenly I looked down below at everyone staring back up at us I took in a deep breath as the platform reached its final escalation and came to an abrupt stop causing us to stumble again, "shit!" I gasped out trying to compose myself. "Alright ladies! you ready?!" Winco asked through his mic, I looked back at the girls they all breathed out and nodded I looked down and waved my hand, "okay!" I yelled, "cue the music!" Winco announced, I took another deep breathe...

_I wanna smash your fears_  
_And get drunken off your tears_  
_Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me_- **I took another deep breathe, trying to stop my hands from shaking**  
_I wanna touch your heart_  
_I wanna crush it in my hands_  
_Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies_

_We're not lovers_- **The girls spun in pirouettes behind me**  
_But more than friends_  
_Put a flame to every single word you ever said_  
_No more crying_- **The 5 of them made their way to stand close behind me in a group**  
_To get me through_  
_I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_

_Tonight I'm getting over you **The 6 of us broke out into a dance to the music**_  
Tonight_ I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
O-over you_

_Stuck in a real bad dream_- **We slowed down the dance, I tried keeping my eyes off the edges of the platform**  
_And man, it feels so new to me_  
_Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet_  
_It's been a real hard night_  
_And I just hold my pillow tight_  
_You won't love me back, no,_  
_It's not you and I  
_

_We're not lovers_- **Then I felt a jerk and heard a snap**  
_But more than friends_  
_Put a flame to every single word you ever said_-  
_No more cryin' (no more cryin') to get me through (to get me through)_**Jamie messed up as she heard it too**  
_I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_  
_Tonight I'm getting ov...STOP!  
_

I screamed out over the music as it continued to play, the girls ran to me as we felt the platform jerk again, "cut the music!" I screamed into my mic, "try not to move girls" I said as calmly as possible even though my voice shook. The music stopped and I could hear everyone yelling below us, "get them down now!" I heard Austin bark I couldn't bring myself to look down or I knew I'd pass out. Tina was shaking next to me as we heard another snap, Roxy screamed out just as I looked up to see one of the 4 chords snap the 6 of us fell onto the platform as it slanted to the side, Jamie and Angela slid off the edge into mid air, "you girls okay!?" I yelled out to them they both nodded, "lower them down!" I heard Oliver announce and I saw Angela and Jamie slowly begin to descend, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ally! girls you 4 okay?!" Mark asked through the mic, "we're okay!" I yelled down, "good okay, we're gonna get you girls down okay, Tina, Roxy we need you to let go of Ally and slide off into the air so we can lower you okay?" he announced, I looked at the girls and gave them a smile, "your okay, go on Tina you first then Roxy follow behind okay?" I instructed, they nodded and did as I said. I looked at Tori, "alright girlie your turn" she looked at me worriedly, "Ally what about you?!" I smiled, "I'm right behind you I just want to make sure you girls are okay" I said smiling, I was terrified I knew I should of listened to my gut instincts, she squeezed my hand before letting go and sliding off the platform, they began to lower her as she swayed in the air.

"Okay Ally girl! Lets get you down," Mark announced, my hands were shaking as I gripped the edge of the platform then I heard another snap my head shot up just as another chord snapped, I screamed as the platform dropped completely vertical in the air and me dropping a few feet with it, my chord tightened around my harness causing me to snap back up. "Ally!" I heard a bunch of people scream out, "goddammit get her down!" Austin roared above everyone, I could barely breathe my eyes were squeezed shut but I didn't have to open them to know that I was dangling in midair 50 feet above the ground. I felt a slight pull and slowly opened my eyes as I began to descend towards the ground, but all to soon I stopped again, "hold on Ally, the pulley is jammed we're gonna get you down just hang in tight okay!" Mark yelled up I looked down, bad idea, I whimpered loosing my breathe I was still a good 40 feet in the air, "its okay baby, your gonna be okay!" I heard Austin yell up I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe then I heard another snap my eyes shot open and I looked up, part of my chord was splitting, I looked back down, "m-m-my chord!" I screamed out as part of it split and I felt myself free falling, I could hear screams below me and my name being screamed.

* * *

She screamed as part of her safety chord snapped and she fell again, "Ally!" I screamed out, her body richotched back up with the remainder of her chord, she was only about 20 feet or so above all of us, "baby! Look at me Ally!" I yelled up to her, her eyes slowly opened and went wide as she saw me, "Austin please get me down!" she cried out, "I'm right here baby, nothing is gonna happen to you okay!" I said keeping my eyes on her, she nodded squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breathe. There was another snap, "Austin her chord!" Kira yelled from behind me, I looked up to see the last of Ally's chord snap off, her eyes opened wide as she screamed and fell I ran forward catching her in my arms we fell to the floor her on top of me, she clung to my neck shaking, I kept her cradled in my arms as everyone rushed over to us, "oh my god Ally!" "Ally! Austin! you guys okay, damn Austin you move fast!" I stood up with Ally in my arms she looked up at me before crashing her lips to mine, everyone went quiet for a split second before 'awing' she pulled away with a few tears streaming down her cheeks, "you saved me" she said in barely a whisper, I smiled, "I told you nothing was gonna happen to you...I meant it"

I sat her on her feet keeping my arm around her shoulder she kept her arms tightly around my waist to steady her stance, Oliver came through the crowd, "is everyone okay!?" he asked urgently, we all nodded, "good, we'll get all the malfunctions fixed and we'll try again this evening in the mean time I wou..." everyone gasped and fury built up in me, I cut him off "you think your going to try and get them back up on that thing after what just happened?!" I spat. Oliver looked at me shocked at my outburst, "yes Mr Moon, every show has slight mishaps, now like I said we will get it fixed and rehearse again this evening," he stated, I released my arm from around Ally taking a step forward she gripped the back of my shirt, "there is no way in hell I'm allowing my girlfriend or any of the girls at that to go back up there!" I barked pointing up at the hanging platform that was finally being lowered down. Oliver sighed, "Mr Moon according to the contract.." he began, "I don't give a shit about any contract! This is about their safety, do you realize Ally could have died! Did that even cross your fucking mind!" I yelled stepping into his face Mark Jordan and a few crew members stepped in between the two of us as Oliver took a step towards me. "Austin! Ally get him out of here, all of you go back to the buses!" Jordan yelled, Ally pulled on my arm, "Austin baby please come on" she begged as I glared at Oliver, before grabbing hold of her hand and leading her out to the buses.

_...45 minutes later..._

We all sat on our bus, waiting our dancers, the girls, Ryder and the guys, I sat on the couch with Ally in my lap, her head was laying in the crook of my neck her hands laid across my chest while I traced my hand up and down her back. We all sat in silence the door to our bus opened and Mark, Jordan, and Michael stepped aboard. Michael was the first to speak, "ladies, Ally? How you girls holding up?" Ally lifted her head and nodded along with the others, "okay, just a little shooken up thats all" she said, he nodded running his hand through his hair, "good that's good, now we're in a sticky situation here, Oliver is willing to meet in a compromise, so I'm here to talk to all of you of what we can come up with, so any ideas?" he asked leaning against the kitchen counter. "What exactly is there to compromise 6 lives were just put at risk and the asshole still wants them to do something in his favor?" I asked through gritted teeth, Ally squeezed my hand, "well we need to come up with a compromise gang, because if we don't we break the contract and this weekends shows will be canceled."

I threw my head back against the couch, a few others dropped their heads in the hands, Ally stood up off my lap I looked up at her confused as she paced back and forth. "Okay!" she began, "what! Ally no!" I shouted, she looked at me "let me finish, I will not have my dancers or anyone put in that position again, so here's my proposal we use the neon platform but just hovered a few feet right above the stage, we'll have the the girls dance with me on the platform and the male dancers will perform just below us on the stage, it'll give it a 4-D effect." she said firmly, we all looked from her to Michael, "those are our cards to play, its his choice to take it or leave it if he doesn't agree he can be the one to announce the cancel of our show and he can deal with the fans" she said with a smirk.

Michael smiled and nodded, "alright then Mark, Jordan lets go see if we can set a deal..."

* * *

...

_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_ Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_ Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_ Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_ Over you_  
_ Over you_  
_ Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_ Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_ Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_ Over you_  
_ Over you_

_ [in the background: "Tonight I'm getting over you."]_  
_ We're not lovers_  
_ But more than friends_  
_ Put a flame to every single word you ever said_  
_ No more crying_  
_ To get me through_  
_ I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_  
_ Tonight I'm getting over you_

We finished in the ending pose, as our crowd went wild, the platform lowered back down to the stage as we hopped off, "alright thank you so much!" I yelled out as Austin came out on the stage with his guitar, "so we're gonna slow things down a bit for you all tonight" he said swinging his guitar over his shoulder two stage crew members brought out two stools and a mic stand for me we both took a seat. "This next song is something that Ally and I wrote together, over the past year as many of you probably know we have gone through a lot, and we know that everyday people go through hard times in their lives so if you ever feel alone just remember these words..." he said looking at me with a smile as he started strumming his guitar, the crowd went silent as a blue and white spotlight shown down on us...

**_[Ally:]_**  
_ When you're on your own_  
_ Drowning alone_  
_ And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_ Someone will throw it_

**_ [Austin:]_**  
_ And when you're afraid _  
_ That you're gonna break_  
_ And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_ Someone will know it_

**_ [Austin & Ally:]_**  
_ And even when it hurts the most_  
_ Try to have a little hope_  
_ 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_ When you don't_

_ If you wanna- **Our crowd swayed back and forth to the song as we sang, our eyes never left each others.**  
_

_cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_ If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_ If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_ Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_ If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_ If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_ If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_ Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_ You can come to me_

**_ [Ally:]_**  
_ You can come to me,_  
_ Yeah_

We smiled at each other as everyone erupted in applause, screams, and cheers. We stood up and bowed saying goodnight before we walked off stage. "Encore! Encore! Encore!" the crowd screamed throughout the arena, we all stood on the side of the stage watching, Trent walked up behind us with a grin, "lets do this Auslly!" we all laughed as the guys ran back on stage to their instruments leaving Austin, Trent, and I to appear on cue. The crowd started screaming as the guys reached their places, Dez started playing the piano and the crowd went bazeerk when they recognized the song...

**_Austin_**

_Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_**Trent**  
You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door  
**Austin**  
You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks_

_**Trent**  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself  
**Ally**- _**Ally _walked on stage_**_  
Standing in the hall of fame **Trent-**(yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name **Trent-**(yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **Trent-**(yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name **Trent-**(yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame  
**Austin**  
You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile-  
**Trent**  
You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke  
**Austin**  
Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?  
**Both**- **We both walked to one side of the stage singing together as Ally walked to the other side..**  
Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...  
**Ally**  
When you're standing in the hall of fame **Trent-**(yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name **Trent-**(yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **Trent-**(yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name **Trent-**(yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame  
**Austin**  
Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

_**Ally**  
On the walls of the hall of fame_

_**Austin and Trent**  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)_

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers  
**Ally- "Lets see your hands in the air!" As she swayed hers back and forth to the beat**  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
**Ally**  
_Standing in the hall of fame **Trent-**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name **Trent**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **Trent**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name **Trent**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

**ally**-_(You can be a champion_) **she walked towards me**  
**austin**-_You could be the greatest_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
**austin**-_You can be the best_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
**austin**-_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_(You can be a champion)_  
**trent**-_You could beat the world_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-You could beat the war_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_(You can be a champion)_  
**austin**-_You can throw your hands up_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**austin**-You can beat the clock_  
(_You can be a champion)_  
_**austin**-You can move a mountain_- **I entwined our fingers as we walked to center stage with Trent**  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**austin**-You can break rocks_

_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-You can be a master_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-Don't wait for luck_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_**trent**-Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_  
_(You can be a champion)_

**ally**_-Standing in the hall of fame!_

The crowd jumped up screaming as we all met in the middle of the stage, our dancers and all the girls ran out to center stage with us we all grabbed hands and bowed waving goodbye again to the crowd, it was our last show in LA and things had worked for the best but I kept Austin away from Oliver the rest of the time.

_...1 Month Later..._

I flopped down on the couch on our bus, "I can't believe we're home again!" I said stretching, "I know it feels like we just left yesterday and now tonight is our final show" Kira said across from me in the other couch. "Where are the guys at?" Cassidy asked grabbing a water, "Austin and them went out to lunch with Jordan, work related I assume" I answered casually, our hair and makeup artists were gonna be here any minute to get ready for tonight, and just as I thought there was a knock on our bus door. Trish opened the door and squealed with excitement I looked up to see both my parents climbing in I jumped up, "mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here!?" I squealed embracing them both in a hug, my dad handed me a bouquet of flowers, "well we wanted to come see you all before the show in case we don't get a chance afterwards" my mom said teary eyed, I smiled and hugged her back as there was another knock on the door Trish opened it and our hair and makeup team came aboard, "oh oopps well thats our cue, okay sweetie girls have a wonderful show tonight we'll be watching love you!" we said goodbye to them and I took my seat as they started on my hair.

_...Later That Night..._

I walked out to the center of the stage in a black floor length dress, my hair fell long down my back in curls, my make up was done nude and simple, I smiled out to the crowd, "Its good to be home!" I announced and they all cheered, I put my index finger to my lips and they immediately quieted down, I turned to Dez at the keyboard signaling him he began to play as the lights dimmed down onto me...

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
_ Here to relive your darkest moments_  
_ I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_ And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_ And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_ But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_ I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_ It's always darkest before the dawn- **The stage lit up as all the girls came out dancing**  
_

_ And I've been a fool and I've been blind_- **I swayed to the music, gripping my mic as I sang**  
_ I can never leave the past behind_  
_ I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_ I'm always dragging that horse around_

_ Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound_  
_ Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
_ So I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_ But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_ Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_- **I squeezed my eyes shut as I sang the chorus**  
_ Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_ And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_ So shake him off, oh whoa_

_ And I am done with my graceless heart- **I walked to the edge of the stage, the audience had their hands in the air as I sang cheering**_  
_ So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then_

_restart_  
_ 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_ It's always darkest before the dawn_

_ Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_ Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_ And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_ So shake him off, oh whoa_

_ And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_ And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_ It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_ It's always darkest before the dawn_

_ Oh whoa, oh whoa... **The music died down**  
_

_ And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_ So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
_ And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_ It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_- **I hit my chest as I sang**  
_ 'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_ Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_ Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah- **I belted out the note as backup continued the chorus**  
_

_ Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_ Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_ And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_ So shake him off, oh whoa_

_ Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_ Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_ And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_ So shake him off, oh whoa_

The music came to an end everyone erupted into applause, I wiped a tear from my cheek smiling out at everyone I saw my parents next to Austins, it was amazing having all our families here for our last night. "Thank you! thank you so much!" I said blowing kisses out to the crowd I turned and walked off the stage passing the guys Austin stopped me pulling me into a deep kiss, "that was beautiful baby" he said leaning his forehead to mine, I smiled "go get em' handsome" I said nudging him onto stage he smiled at me, "don't forget to watch this is one is for you" he said walking backwards with his guitar I looked at him confused as the stage went dark...

The music began, then lights lit up the back of the stage revealing a choir, they began...

**Choir**

_Oh yea, Oh yea, Oh yea x3  
_

**_Austin: Mike hit the beat of the drums as the stage lit up  
_**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
_ An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

**Austin:**  
_ Get out your guns, battles begun,_  
_ are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_ If loves a fight, than I shall die,_  
_ with my heart on a trigger._

_ They say before you start a war,_  
_ you better know what you're fighting for._  
_ Well baby, you are all that I adore,_- **Austin looked offstage at me**  
_ if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_ fighting til' the wars won,_  
_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._- **He looked back towards me with a smile and wink before turning back to the screaming crowd.**  
_ Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_ ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_ Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_ don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_ ..and major Tom, will sing along._  
_ Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_ They say before you start a war,_  
_ you better know what you're fighting for._  
_ Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_ if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_ fighting til' the wars won,_  
_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_ Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_ ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_ ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

**_Choir:_**

_oh yea, oh yea, oh yea x3  
_

**_Austin:_**

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
_ fighting til' the wars won.._  
_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_ fighting til' the wars won,_  
_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_ Don't you know you're everything I have?_

**The Guys:**  
_ (I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
_ ..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

**The Guys:**  
_ (Live, not just survive)_

**_Austin:_**

_ ..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_ They say before you start a war,_  
_ you better know what you're fighting for._  
_ Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_ if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.- **He ended the note pointing at me** **as the crowd cheered and screamed.**  
_

Austin ran off stage real quick to give me another kiss before I went to change, "that was amazing babe" I said before kissing him again, he smiled and hurried back out to perform "Back To Life" I smiled at him before turning away and heading down the hall as I heard him and Ryder start to sing...

**Austin:**

_Theres a drumline in my heartbeat_

_I know exactly what its from..._

I walked into my dressing room and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white fitted tank, I put on my turquoise crop jacket and slipped on my turquoise wedges. I was finishing up fixing my make up when there was a knock on the door, Kira popped her head in, "hey girlie you ready guys are about to do their encore" she said I nodded and walked out with her back towards the stage to watch.

"So we're going to do something a little different for you all tonight!" Austin said as we reached the side of the stage, he dragged a stool from the band and placed it in the middle of the stage, "I'm going to get all sappy for you all in just a second, but like I said its special for all of you and for all of us, this is our home town we got to open our tour with you guys and now we get to close it with you. So! I'm going to need your guys help to get a certain someone out here on stage...oh Ally" my eyes went wide as the cheers escalated and my name began to get chanted I laughed blushing and shaking my head as the girls pushed me on stage, everyone cheered when I came into view Austin walked over and grabbed my hand leading me to the stool. "Don't worry Alls I won't bite I just might embarass you a little" he said causing the audience to laugh as well as me, he slung his guitar over his chest, "so throughout this summer I worked on a song of my own" he began my mouth dropped causing him to laugh, "Ally hear caught me a couple times scribbling notes and I always brushed it off cuz I knew it wasn't ready yet, so now for the first time you all including Ally and the group, our family, friends, and of course fans! will get to hear it so here we go..." I stared at him in shock, he smiled at me before looking down at his guitar he began playing...

His eyes met mine again as he started to sing...

L_ast summer we met._  
_ We started as friends._  
_ I can't tell you how it all happened._  
_ Then autumn – it came._  
_ We were never the same._  
_ Those nights everything felt like magic._- **My heart skipped a few beats**

_ And I wonder if you miss me too._  
_ If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew._

_ I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
_ I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
_ I think about you every moment, every day of my life._- **I smiled trying to fight back the tears as he sang**  
_ You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_ How long 'til I stop pretending_

_ What we have is never ending._  
_ Oh, oh, oh._  
_ If all we are is just a moment,_  
_ Don't forget me because I won't and_  
_ I can't help myself._

_ I think about you. Ooh, ooh._  
_ I think about you. Ooh._

_ I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._- **He circled around my stool as he sang**  
_ I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
_ I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
_ You're on my mind all the time. It's true._- **He stopped in front of me  
**

_ I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
_

He played the last note as I smiled at him the crowd applauded, he smiled back as he took off his guitar setting it down he turned back to me and got down on one knee. My hands flew to my mouth the audience began screaming and cheering, my eyes didn't leave him as his hand reached into his jacket pocket and he pulled out a small black velvet box. I covered my face as the tears began to fall, then I heard his voice amplified, "baby look at me," he began I dropped my shaking hands into my lap crying and laughing, he looked worried for a second then let out a nervous laugh, "Allison Marie Dawson, this past year has been more than just a roller coaster for our lives, but where it has brought us today I wouldn't want it any other way, tonight in front of our family our friends and our fans who have stood by us this whole time I want to ask you one question..." the whole place was dead quiet, "will you marry me?" he asked opening the lid to reveal a breathtaking diamond ring, I started crying uncontrollably as I nodded my head, "yes! yes yes YES!" I yelled jumping off my stool into his arms as the theater erupted with applause, cheers, screams, and non stop flashes of cameras.

I kissed him passionately at center stage, he held me tight as he pulled away and kissed every inch of my face, the guys, girls, and all our dancers rushed out on stage as we pulled away he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on my still shaking hand before pulling me back into another kiss, there were thousands of people around us but all I saw was him, Austin Matthews Moon, my future husband.

**HaHA There you go, many of you have been dying to know when and if he was ever gonna pop the question I knew the whole time how I was gonna have him do it I just had to take the time to work up to it. Soooooooooooooooooo what did you guys think of the rest of the tour and of course what did you think of the engagement I got all giddy as I wrote...awwww LOVE!**

**xoxo**


	25. We do, We did, We will

"I'd like to raise a toast" we all stopped chatting and laughing to look up at Michael standing on the stage set up in Jordan's backyard, after our last concert, all of our families, and the entire crew including those who worked on the tour went to his house for an after party. Ally leaned over to grab her glass of champagne I wrapped my arm around her waist as Michael continued to speak, "these past three months were amazing, we all worked really hard to make every show all that it could be, it was filled of adventures of laughter, tears, scary mishaps, and wonderful surprises" he said looking down at Ally and I. She glanced up at me with a smile I kissed her forehead looking back up to the stage, "so I'd like to make a toast to an amazing tour to the band, to Ally and the girls, to all the dancers, and to the crew who helped keep things in order, and I'd like to make a special toast to Austin and Ally congratulations to the two of you on your engagement, it was a beautiful proposal and definitely worth the surprised look on Ally's face" he said with a chuckle causing all of us to laugh, Ally looked up at me with wide eyes, "everyone knew!?" she asked shocked, I smirked down at her nodding, "almost everyone...you didn't" I said laughing, she swatted my arm playfully burying her head in my chest as people laughed. Michael raised his glass, "so everyone raise your drinks, and cheers to a wonderful future for all of our performers and cheers to Austin and Ally and their future together!" Everyone raised their glasses and applauded to the speech, the party continued on as we received more congratulations from people, many women crowded around Ally to get a closer look of her ring, I went up to the DJ to request a slow song in order to steal her away for some alone time.

_"Alright alright, ladies and gentlemen we've got a special request so lets get the new lucky engaged couple out on the floor" _Everyone started to awe and applaud as I walked over to Ally who had been talking with her mom and my mom, she smiled at me blushing as I took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, a few people clapped as she came into view walking onto the dance floor, as the music began our friends watched us with smiles and talked while everyone else what about the party...

_All I am, all I'll be_  
_ Everything in this world- **I wrapped my arms around the small of her back as her hands wrapped around my neck**_  
_ All that I'll ever need_  
_ Is in your eyes_  
_ Shining at me_  
_ When you smile I can feel_  
_ All my passion unfolding_  
_ Your hand brushes mine_  
_ And a thousand sensation... _

We swayed back and forth to the music Ally lifted her head off my chest, "so how long has everyone known?" she asked looking up at me, I smiled, "not long actually, I picked the ring out before we left on tour after I talked to your dad again, earlier today when the guys and I went out we went to go pick it up, that's when I told them and they told the girls." Her eyes widened, "y-you talked to my dad first, wait you said again?" she asked, I laughed again leaning down to kiss her softly, "yes, the first time was the night we found out you were alive, I told him about the promise ring and he was happy, then I talked to him again the week before we left on tour and he was thrilled. We planned to have all our families at the last show, for everyone to be there when it happened...thank god you said yes" I said with a nervous laugh, she rolled her eyes laughing, "I would never have thought twice," she said, then her face got serious, "I love you Austin" my smile fell as I stared back at her intent eyes she continued, "I will always love you, more than anything" I pulled her up in a searing kiss, she mirrored my movements and for a few moments the world around us disappeared. We pulled away for air, she slowly opened her eyes that sparkled, I leaned my head against hers, "you want to get out of here?" I whispered she smiled and nodded, "thought you'd never ask" just as the song ended I entwined our fingers and led her off the floor we said goodbye to our managers, parents, and the group before making our way out to her 3 month waiting car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cool summer night breeze came through the open balcony door of her bedroom, our bodies entwined with one another moving as one, I couldn't get enough of her, especially tonight, I covered every inch of her body with my kisses and it still wasn't enough. The breeze danced across our heated bodies, I felt Ally's body tremble beneath mine, my hands traveled up her arms our fingers dancing with one another above her head, she squeezed my hand and I could feel the silver band against my skin. I smiled against our kiss at the feel of it, "whats so funny?" she asked feeling the curve of my smile against her lips, "nothing I'm just happy, knowing that one day your going to be Mrs Moon, I'll probably be smiling every day now" I said looking down at her, she giggled and leaned up to my lips, "well since you brought it up, when would you like to get married?" she asked, I rolled off of her propping myself up on my elbow facing her, she pulled the sheet around her body turning on her side to face me. "hmm tomorrow?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and slapped my chest, "be serious Austin" I laughed, "I am being serious, if I could Ally I would of married you tonight on stage the second after I proposed to you" she stopped smiling and her face softened, her hand caressed my cheek, my eyes closed and I let out a sigh as I enjoyed her touch, I turned my head to kiss the tips of her fingers before they fell from my face.

I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me, I continued, "I know we need to wait a while, and I want you to have the beautiful wedding of your dreams and what ever it takes to give you that I will do it" I said staring her deep in the eyes, she nodded, "your amazing" she whispered scooting her body closer, chest to chest, I dropped my arm behind her head twirling a strand of her hair between my fingers. "So really the question is for you Alls, when do you want to get married?" I asked, she traced her fingers up and down my chest as she thought, "we have one more year of school" she began I nodded, "we do" I confirmed, her eyes met mine, "we met in the summer at club Dream" I smiled and continued to nod, "we did". Her finger combed through my messy hair, "marry me after graduation, on the spot of the beach where we had our first date in front of our family and friends, and dance with me our first dance as husband and wife at the place where we shared our first dance together ever," she said, I smiled at her pulling her to me in a deep kiss, we pulled away both with a smile, "we will" I assured her, she smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, rolling us over and continuing where we left off.

**Oooookay so here's another crossroad, once again some people have asked and wanted another sequel I'm a little hesitant about doing it because I don't want to kill the story but then again hey Twilight Saga did pretty damn good...lol**

**So I can do one of two things, I can write the final two chapters of Two Worlds Combined and that will be the end of this two part story, orrrr I can write one more chapter to this story and have it lead to a 3rd story, beginning a year later and opening up with the wedding, I can add some drama and action to it of course, but I want to know what my viewers want...So you be the judges...In the meantime I hope you guys enjoyed the little afterparty/engagement party.  
**

**As Always**

**xoxo**


	26. 8 Months

"Okay! Are you guys ready?!" I asked from behind the curtain, "yes! We're dying out here!" Trish yelled anxiously, I laughed, "alright!" Annie pulled open the dressing curtain. The girls gasped, my mom and future mother in law stood behind them beaming.

* * *

_The day after Austin proposed, my mom, MiMi and the girls wanted to immediately jump into wedding plans. First thing was first Austin and I went to club Dream to book it for our reception, we ran into Krystal and Chase there and they were ecstatic when we told them of our engagement. They were even more excited when we told them we'd love for them to attend rather than work the wedding. After that we met with Austins mom since she was an event planner, she broke out in happy tears when we asked her to be our wedding planner. The three of us met with the city of Miami about a private event being held on the part of the beach where we spent part of our first date together. Everything was set we were officially going to be getting married Saturday June 13th, Austin left the small details to me but made sure to make himself clear that when it was time to do food, cake and wine tasting for the wedding he better be informed...oh men and their stomachs._

_Something I wanted to keep intimate and personal though for just my mom and I was finding my wedding gown. After my parents separated my mom continued to travel the world as an author, but we talked every second we got. She may have been physically far away from me, but we kept that mother daughter bond tighter that you could imagine.  
_

_So the two of us spent a weekend together dress shopping, it was a Sunday afternoon and we had just finished taking a break and eating lunch, we were walking by numerous shops when we passed by a small dress boutique down a quiet street off Miami Blvd and something told told both of us to check it out. The owner was around my moms age, mid 40's, she stood behind her counter busy steaming a dress when we walked in, the door chime ringing as we entered. She turned around to welcome us when she froze in her steps, "oh my god, you Ally Marie!" my mom and I smiled and laughed, "guilty" I said blushing. She shook her head bringing herself to move, "oh Ms Dawson its such an honor to have you here, Oh! and congratulations on your engagement! Thats probably why your hear duh silly me, and oh my gosh am I rambling or what!" She finished taking a deep breathe causing me to giggle, "aww well thank you so much" I said sweetly, "well where are my manners, I'm Annie owner of this little piece of heaven, is this your mother?" she asked looking at my mom who stepped forward with a warm smile, she shook her hand, "Penny Dawson in the flesh" my mom replied jokingly with a giggle. "Well Ms Dawson, are you looking for anything particular for your wedding dress?" Annie asked stepping back behind the counter, "please call me Ally" I said gazing around the shop, "honestly I don't know, I've tried on just about every style and nothing has really caught my..." I trailed off when my eyes landed on a manequin set up in the corner of the shop was dressed in the most gorgeous gown I had ever layed my eyes on, my mom gasped which meant she spotted it too. _

_"...eye" I finished in barely a whisper as I made my way towards it, "Oh Ally, honey its beautiful you have to try it on, oh Annie can we get this off the manequin?" I heard my mom ask. "Really you ladies like it?" I heard Annie nervously ask, I turned to face her, "like it, Annie its gorgeous, why?" I looked at her confused, she looked at the ground blushing, "um, well it's mine, I-I designed actually just finished it last night and put it on display this morning" she said quietly not making eye contact with my mom or myself. My eyes widened at her words, "Annie, y-you designed this dress?!" I said pointing at it, she blushed a deeper crimson, and nodded, "its amazing, I would love to try it on if its okay, or is it just for display?" I asked, Annie's head shot up, "n-no of course, oh my gosh Ally Marie is going to try on my very design!" she squealed hurrying over to the back of the manequin to untie the corset.  
_

_It was was a white satin a-line off shoulder gown, the bodice of it fitted every curve of my body down to my hips before flowing down to the floor, the a-line neck line was trimmed in beaded pearls and jewels, a jeweled pendeant busseled up some of the fabric on my hip, and the train flowed down behined me with an beaded embroidered design along the seams._

_Annie finished lacing up the back of it before opening the curtain to my mom, her hands flew to her mouth when I came into view and she immediately started to cry, I turned towards the full length mirror, gasping myself when I took in the image in front of me. My eyes weld up with tears as my mom came to stand next to me, this was it this was my dress. Two weeks later we brought MiMi to see the dress and we received the same reaction of tears and laughter when I came out in the dress, Annie was thrilled when I told her I wanted to buy it, she said it was going to be the only one she made of that style and asked if I could bring in a picture of me in it on our wedding day, of course I agreed how could I not._

* * *

This brings us to where we are today, day before Halloween, and it was the girls turn to see the gown, we had gone out bridesmaids dress shopping today and had found the perfect dresses that would go perfect with mine. I currently stood in front of them, Trish, Cassidy, Kira, Jamie, and Roxy, we had grown really close to the two over the summer and when Austin asked not only the guys but also his two brothers to be his groomsmen, it only made sense for me to ask my next 2 closest girlfriends.

The girls were struck silent when I appeared from behind the current, Cassidy started crying and laughing, "oh my god, Ally you look amazing!" she said gazing at me from top to bottom, "there isn't a word to describe how beautiful you look Alls" Roxy said, the others all nodded wiping away a few tears, "we may need to have an ambulance near by the day of your wedding chica, cuz when Blondie sees you he might just have a heart attack" Trish said laughing before getting up to hug me. "Well one of us had to be the first to jump ship, I think we all knew it'd be you Ally" she said, we all started laughing, "oh! before I forget" Annie said running to the back of the store, we all looked at each other confused, she came back out causing us all to gasp, she carried a beautiful 3/4 length veil trimmed in the same jeweled embroidery as on my dress, "I just finished it last week, I figured 3/4 would be perfect since your going to be having your ceremony on the beach, a cathedral veil would have been blowing like crazy in the wind," she standing behind me to place it in my hair. "Oh Annie its beautiful, oh thank you so much for all you have done for me!" I said as more tears flowed down my cheeks I spun around embracing her in a tight hug, "it has been such a pleasure working with you Ally and all of you ladies, it means so much to me that I was able to be apart in helping with your big day" she said in a raspy voice, I pulled back to see her tear filled eyes, "well I sure hope you plan on having the shop closed up that day, because I really would love to have you there" I said, her eyes grew wide and that did it as the tears began to fall and she nodded with a huge smile.

"Well ladies we need to get going, we all have dinner reservations at seven" MiMi chimed in, Annie closed the curtain and helped me out of my gown before zipping it back up in its garmeant bag. "Alright girls, I will see you all for your fittings within the next month" Annie said to my 5 bridesmaids as we made our way out of the shop, we all nodded and said our goodbyes.

* * *

"Come on Alls! If you don't hurry that sexy ass of yours the party is gonna be over before we even get there!" I yelled up my stairs, "yea yea, hold your horses I'm almost done, the group isn't even here yet!" she hollered down to me peaking her head out my bedroom door, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the black and white bunny ears on her head. This year the 8 of us decided to do the coupling costumes for Jordans Halloween party, but we did it as a group, your guess is probably right when I mentioned Ally's bunny ears, yep she and the girls were going as playboy bunnies, but your wrong if you think me and the guys were going to be dressed in red satin robes as Hugh Hef, nope, I fixed my crooked bow-tie, the four of us were going as Chip N' Dales. I heard her heels coming down the stairs I turned to face her and of course she knocked me right out of my socks, she walked into the kitchen wearing black fish net stockings, glittery black pumps, a pair of white booty shorts on her ass it read the playboy logo, and a tight TIGHT black corset that showed off some amazing cleavage, her makeup was dark and smokey and she wore bright pink lip gloss, her hair was in curly tendrals falling down her back, she wore the signature bunny ears and a cute little black cotton tail sat right above the logo of her ass.

She placed her hands on her hips and smirked, "all ready" she said as she twirled around before eyeing me up and down, one eyebrow cocked up as she bit her lip, "I'm not gonna be able to let you out of my sight tonight handsome am I?" she asked looking at me from head to toe. I walked over to her laughing before heaving her up into my arms, my hands cradling her ass as her legs wrapped around my waist, "me? your not leaving my side tonight" I said glancing down at her body before she sweetly and passionately pressed her lips to mine. She moaned into the kiss pressing her body against my bare chest, "mmmm good, I wasn't planning on it" she whispered, a knock at the door interrupted our moment and I growled as I had to set her back down. I walked down the hall opening the door to 3 more Chip N' Dales, "waaaaaaaaaaaddupp motha fucka! You two ready to partaee tonight!" Mike yelled holding up a bottle of champagne, the girls hooted and hollered from behind them hanging out of the sunroof of the Hummer limo that was picking us up. I started laughing as I heard Ally walk up behind me, "oh dear, Mikes a few ahead of us" she said with a giggle, I leaned behind her grabbing my keys and phone as we walked out locking the door behind us.

The party was a total hit, once again Jordan had completely out did himself, we danced pretty much the entire night, with the occasional drink break at the bar. Everyone knew that Ally and I were engaged, everyone knew who our girls were, and yet it still didn't keep from many male eyes to follow my fiancee' around where ever she went, her ring sparkled on her small hand and she never kept her hands off me it was more than enough to keep my mind off the dumb asses that couldn't keep theirs off her.

"So I've been thinking about something a lot lately" I began, pulling off my jeans and tossing my bow tie on Ally's dresser, "uh oh, and what's that?" she asked coming out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts, pulling her hair up in a messy bun. "We're going to be married in less than a year" I started sitting down at the foot of the bed, she giggled "mmmhmmm we are" she said crawling into my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I have this dinky 2 bedroom house, and you bought this beautiful 4 bedroom home, with all these spare rooms" I said looking at her, "I did" she said I nodded, "rooms that I'm hoping to fill one day" I said quietly, a smile spread across her face she leaned in placing a soft kiss on my lips before whispering, "kinda the point on why I bought it" I looked at her wide eyed as a smile spread across my face, "so you bought it wanting it to be our home, the place we raise a family in?" I asked, she nodded, "is it okay?" she asked nervously blushing, I shook my head with a laugh before pulling her into another kiss, "you are so amazing you know that?" I said against her lips causing her to giggle and only kiss me back.

We decided I'd put my place up for sale next month, and begin moving my things into the house, our house, she had her relator keep the paperwork to the side for me to sign as an owner of the house, man she was sneaky, but god did I love her for it.

8 months, that's all we had left to wait for before Ally would officially be my wife, 8 more months and we'd be closing the book on another chapter of our lives, and beginning a new one together, as a team. I could only hope and pray for the most amazing adventure that would be in store for us, good, bad, laughter, tears, hurt, we had been through it all we were ready for anything...Just 8 more months.

**There you have it...Two Worlds Combined is finished!**

**By tally of the votes and the thoughts in my head there WILL be a third storyline! YaY! So already the ideas are flowing like crazy in my head for the first few chapters, I'm excited and pumped, the only thing I need to do right now is decide on a title for the story, so I will update on here to let you guys know the name of the 3rd settlement and when it is posted...okay! **

**Review!**

**xoxo**


	27. Third Installment Update

**Alright everyone!**

**The title to the 3rd installment will be called ****_Two Worlds United, _****I plan to have the first chapter up later tonight so just hang in there a little longer for me. **

**I want to thank you all for the amazing support you have given me with these stories it truly means so so so much to me, I'm shocked that I've gotten this far with these stories it started out as just a small idea for one and now has grown to three!**

**I'm excited to write the future chapters for story #3, and I hope you all enjoy them.**

**xoxo**


	28. Two Worlds United

**Two Worlds United Chapter 1 is officially up!**

**xoxo**


End file.
